Straight From the Textbooks
by ahhelga
Summary: When Bella is late for her assigned study room, she has no choice but to share the back room with her very hot teacher from high school. Short story. Lemon. All-Human. Bella/Edward. Inspired by Jayeliwood's "Sexy Eddie Contest".
1. Lovers

**Straight from the Textbooks****  
by ahhelga**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form, so please don't sue for my sad manipulation of these characters!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Lovers**

All my focus seemed to be concentrated intently on the view of the entrance of the library, with an attempt to ignore the sounds of my heels that Alice forced me to wear clacking against the pavement. In hopes of not jinxing my luck, I briefly thought how I was miraculously not wobbly, or, much more, _falling_, in these ridiculous heels. Maybe it was because I was forcing myself to focus on moving quickly; I was in a hurry to get into the library. Knowing I was late, I was hurrying my way now to the check in area for my usual time slot for my study room. But here I was, stumbling and bumping into people as I hurriedly rushed over. Actually, knowing how clumsy I was, and considering the fact that I definitely jinxed myself by now, it was only a matter of time before I—_oof_. There it was.

Immediately, I started apologizing to the person I knocked over (and, consequently, knocked _me _over). I was positive my face was red and that my apologizing was at a point of babbling now, so I wasn't _too_ surprised when my blathering had elicited a deep chuckle from the other person. What _was_ surprising was how familiar that chuckle was. My head instantly snapped forward.

"Mr. Cullen?!" I gasped, my voice incredulous. I forced my mouth shut from its previous hanging.

I was blessed with hearing his deep, musical laughter once more. It had been way too long. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. It's nice to see you again, Bella."

I tried to stop the blush from rising in my cheeks, so I attempted to cover it up by saying something strong, however I knew my voice ended up shy. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, Bella," he said, holding his hand out to help me up. "It's Edward. I'm no longer your teacher; there's no need to use formalities."

"Okay... Edward..." Biting my lip lightly - a terrible habit of any woman in my family - I was surprised I managed to choke that out. It felt odd to call him by his first name, though I had a sudden thrill of it. But I ignored it, and ignored all my past memories (more importantly, _fantasies_), as I realized that he had a lot more important things to do. "Sorry to keep you from your business, Mr—Edward. I'll get out of your way; it was nice seeing you again."

He smiled, and my heart made a very familiar skip. "Nonsense. I just came here to study. I have plenty of time to catch up with you."

I liked the idea immensely, but I was suddenly reminded of my own work. I glanced horrifyingly at the clock at the top of library's entrance. My usual room would be occupied by now. "Great, that reminds me that I missed my time slot for my study room."

"Oh, I have an idea," he said good-naturedly. "How about you study in the study room I signed up for? You know, that way we'd be together."

Trying desperately to ignore the double entendre of his words, I nodded silently, though gratefully (and hopefully not too eagerly). I almost argued against it, since he probably wouldn't want me grumbling over trigonometry while he was working. However, I needed to study badly, and I couldn't ever focus on studying out in the open with even the little noise amongst others. I was surprised I'd even be fine with _his_ company while studying; I'd sure be distracted. In fact, he would be sure to get distracted too, what with my pointless complaints I was most likely going to make about my math.

Though, his mood seemed to lighten up when I had agreed, and he surprised me by gently grabbing hold of my hand to bring me inside the library towards his study room. He was not helping my trying to ignore my attraction to him, with the way his hand sent me a shocking current up my arm and the way he would turn slightly to me with that damn crooked smile I remembered I would swoon at instead of taking notes. This was near insane - much more insane than my crush on him in high school. He had been at his first year ever of teaching: AP Biology for seniors. I just so happened to be in that class. He was so devilishly handsome even then. I would sometimes get so distracted that I'd lose focus on my schoolwork. Thank goodness Biology came naturally to me or I would have failed. But the risk didn't stop my fantasies.

I had to admit, he was the reason why I started to _explore_ my body in the first place. I would imagine his big hands stroking me everywhere, my very being penetrated by his piercing green eyes, among other things, in _class_ nonetheless. It was almost sad; I had only started touching myself in senior year when other girls were doing the real thing since fifteen. And I was fantasizing about my own goddamn teacher nonetheless!

However, I sure as heck wasn't the only one who thought of him in that way. I heard how Jessica bragged whenever he talked to her, thinking he was showing favoritism, or Lauren's proclamations about how she would seduce the hot, young teacher after school. Then she'd come the next day complaining that Mr. Cullen didn't know what he was missing out on and that hadn't had any taste in girls, girls like her.

'No shit,' I remember thinking. After all, Lauren was a snob in every sense of the word, along with other names. Any self respecting _man_ wouldn't put up with her, unless it was just for the ass, which I guess I wouldn't have doubted with the boys in my grade. Plus, he was their _teacher_. Not only was that illegal, but why would he want to go with students six years his junior?

Students like me...

The thought had reminded me that I shouldn't look for anything further in his tender touch as he held my hand... even if it _was_ the first sign of anything remotely resembling affinity I had seen coming from him—toward _anyone_, in fact. But hey, that could have changed. He could have changed. After all, it had been years. People change in three years; hell, I changed in three years. I still may have been shy, and more reserved than most people, but Alice had really brought me out of my shell (or rather, she forced me out of it). That, and I wasn't a virgin anymore. Which was a plus. Though, I hadn't had the thrill of having an orgasm yet. A spasm rippled through me as I briefly imagined my ex-teacher being the one to bring me to those heights.

"Well, this is the room I usually occupy," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I bit my lip as I realized how... secluded this room was. It was the only study room in the whole library to not have a window for people to look in, and vice versa. The window it _did_ have gave a view of the garden of the library, but it was tinted so that no one could see inside. Oh God, did he just _lock_ the door? And since all the study rooms were sound proof... No! Stop that, Bella! You're here to study, for that midterm, remember?

"Guess we should get to work then," I muttered. All of this was _not_ helping my control.

As I got situated across from him, I noticed he wasn't taking out any graded work or syllabi for his classes as I would have expected. Instead, all I saw were medical text books and specialized dictionaries. Wow, they must have really changed AP Bio into a more advanced class. How intimidating. I must have looked ridiculously stupid to these advanced new students.

I let out a low whistle. "Kids these days so smart that they have to be taught medical science in high school?"

He laughed then, catching me off guard, and curiously looking nervous. "Yeah, well... I wouldn't know..." He ran his hand through his hair in an unintentionally sexy manner. "I quit teaching."

"You what?!" I exclaimed incredulously, letting my mouth hang agape. "But... you were my favorite teacher! You were great at it, even if you were new! Why stop?" I inwardly cringed. It was not my place to question him. Though, he didn't seem to mind.

He took in a slight breath. "After teaching that one year with your class, I decided it was for the best to leave," he said sheepishly, almost as if admitting something highly embarrassing. "I couldn't handle some of the... distractions... and I realized after a year of teaching that my heart wasn't in it anyway. So now I'm following my father's footsteps and becoming a doctor." He paused, looking too cute with his expression ponderous from thought as he stared up. "Funny, I go from being a biology teacher to a doctor."

To tell the truth, I was still stunned from the fact that he wasn't teaching anymore. For some reason, that made my attraction to him just a little more pronounced now. Besides, he was aiming to be a doctor? How incredibly hot was that? Mm, you can take me any time Dr. Cullen... Ugh. Stop, Bella.

He cleared his throat now, as if he knew that he needed to distract my thoughts. "So, what about you? Still at University of Washington?"

I sighed almost wearily. Sadly, my life was hardly entertaining to keep him interested. "Yeah, still at U-Dub. Yeah, still majoring in English. Yeah, still don't have much of a social life, except for when I'm with my roommate Alice. She's just a ball of energy and she goes a little nuts. I mean, for my 21st birthday, she took me to a strip club and made _me_ the stripper! As if anyone would _want_ to watch me dance seductively up there... Though, I guess I did get a good tip."

His eyes widened and I suddenly was horrified by what I had just rambled on about. Me as a stripper. His old student. Wow, way to make a conversation awkward, Bella. I'd have to remember next time I run into a super hot teacher I had in senior year to tell them, "Hey! Remember me? Bella Swan? Unimportant, boring student extraordinaire? Yeah, well, I became a stripper for my twenty-first birthday, and I just thought you should know what I've been up to." Yeah, great conversation. I wish I hadn't had said that, especially considering how I never even wanted to _think_ of that night again. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, wondering how the silence and tension was going to be broken, and if I should just walk out now.

"I—uh, I," he stammered, making me feel guilt all around. "...So you're twenty-one then?"

I nodded shyly, grateful for the obvious subject change. "Just turned. And I think you're twenty-seven, if I remember correctly, right?"

"Yeah..." his voice was much more subdued now, and I tried to ignore it, because even in this toned-down state, his voice rang like bells. I hated the power that he had on me. Though, I could tell that he was uncomfortable with talking with me right now, so I decided to stop talking all together, getting back to work. Forcing myself to focus on getting started on my studying, I had only briefly noticed that Edward was starting to work as well. This helped my own focusing somewhat.

Though, every so often I would notice a shift on his side of the room, which would bring my mind to the Adonis across from me. I didn't want to be so obvious, so I decided just not to _look_ at him. I smelt him from my position just a few feet away from him; he smelled delicious. So delicious, in fact, that I wanted to lick him from top to bottom to see if he _tasted_ as well as he smelled. I blushed from my thoughts, but the curtain of hair I hid behind would have prevented him from noticing. I heard his pen move along his paper on the desk, at times noticing that he'd scribble something out furiously. I heard him flipping the pages of his books, referring to what he was reading moments before. But what I loved to hear was his sigh. I couldn't help that my mind was in overdrive when I heard it. His breath brought bad thoughts out of my mind, wondering if he would ever be breathless enough to say my _name_. Again, I was glad for the shield I had created. It was also a good thing he couldn't read minds... or at the very least, _my_ mind.

However, when he stayed still enough, or didn't do anything to spark my interest for a while, the numbers on the text book would stop blurring, and I'd be able to get some problems done. Eventually I was submerged completely in my work, focusing on the trigonometry problems that had my brain racking. Some of these were so frustrating! They took me forever, too, as I realized after ten problems that nearly an hour had passed.

The time brought me back to my surroundings as I realized yet again that I was alone in a secluded room with Mr. Cullen—Edward, I mentally corrected. It made my heart frantic as I realized he considered me close enough to a first name basis. I frowned as I concluded that technically we would have been at this point for a long time now. After all, him being my favorite teacher, and consequently my constant spacing out, had me coming to his classroom many a time during lunch time for "extra help". This was around the time I drifted from Jessica's group of friends because Mike started to be a little more... persistent.

My staying in his class led to our many conversations. Sure, they were all student-teacher appropriate, and we didn't even go with in each other's direct three-feet-perimeter, but just these little conversations gave me a little satisfaction that I was ahead of the other girls in his eyes just by that little amount. I realize now that that was hypocritical of me to think like that, but I was just so... hopeful. Of course, I had no reason be hopeful. He was so much... _more_ than me. I slumped in my seat, letting my mind roam around that.

As I slouched, my foot accidentally brushed up against something. My face flared up as I realized that it was Mr—Edward's foot that I had accidentally touched. I couldn't move my foot, because my whole leg was numb. I willed myself to look up, with surely wide eyes. His eyes didn't hold as much embarrassment or shock, if at all, instead they were staring straight at me, not wavering, with an unreadable expression. I bit my lip, mumbling a quiet apology, but still not moving. Instead, he brought his other foot to rest alongside my other foot. I didn't know what to think of the gesture.

So, all I did was ignore the fire that was spreading up my legs, and stare at my trigonometry work once more. Because I was trying so hard to focus, I actually had gotten three more problems done. I was on a roll, but eventually I was stuck. I don't know how long I was working on that problem, but it must have been a long time because Edward had closed all his books and started to put away his things.

"Done?" I tried to ask casually and light. I knew that this would be the end of our reunion if he really was done. The thought upset me greatly.

"Yeah," he said as I felt my stomach drop. Though, I noticed anything other than his arms hadn't made an effort to move an inch, meaning his feet were still touching mine. "How long are you going to be working on that?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's just some trig work I'm having trouble with," I hurriedly said. "You don't have to stay because of me. I wouldn't want to keep you from whatever you're doing. I mean, this could take a while. I've never been good at math."

"Well then let me help you," he said suddenly. My eyes snapped to his, which were almost penetrating my very being. I bit my lip as I remembered _how_ I wanted him to penetrate my very being.

"You _really _don't have to do that, Mr. Cullen," I said. "I'm so bad."

He smiled slightly. "Again, it's Edward, Bella. And I've been known to get an A or two in math in the past. I think I'm qualified. Plus, as your teacher, I'm obligated to help."

Before I could protest, he was out of his seat from across from me and into the one right next to mine. I was frozen at his actions that I almost didn't notice him leaning in to look at my work. He was so close; I was surrounded by his scent that I had only sampled earlier. My body was on overdrive, and already I had a tightening in my lower half. This reminded me all too much of my fantasies I had in the late nights during my senior year of high school.

"Oh, this is simple stuff, Bella," he said teasingly. As much as I loved his voice, I couldn't concentrate enough to register that he was making fun of me. Then his voice dropped an octave, catching my full attention. "Know I'll help you easily with anything here you need."

Save me, God. Did he _have_ to go and say that? Did he _have_ to say it like that? Did he _have_ to make my heart beat frantically? I tried to hide my blush, but it only got intensified as he leaned in even further. At this point, his face was directly next to mine, his nose tracing along the outline of my jaw, only, without touching. I just wanted him so badly to just close the gap and have skin to skin contact. I just wanted him so badly to just ignore pretenses, ignore everything. I just wanted _him_ so badly.

"Edward," I breathed out, feeling comfortable with his first name now.

He pulled back slightly, with a faint frown on his face. Did he not like me saying his name? Did he not want to do this? Had I misinterpreted his intimate actions? Yet again, I found a reason why I should just keep my mouth shut. Instead, all I could do was analyze his face. It was contorted into an unreadable expression - disgust? With me, probably. I was his old student, and the idea was too surreal and crazy for him most likely.

Then he did something I couldn't have predicted. He touched me. His fingers glided along my cheekbone, all the way down to my lips. I shivered under his touch, which made him pause, but he resumed to what he was doing. He slowly brought the tips of his fingertips to my lower lip, sliding them along, getting a feel of my mouth. It felt electrifying, and when he lost contact with my lips, it immediately died. I was amazed that he had brought those same fingertips to his own mouth, gliding all along his own bottom lip. I couldn't help but lick my lips, my attempt to bring back that magic touch of his being futile. Never in my life had I been so engulfed in a moment, and so turned on.

I hated that he didn't make any other move after that, because I longed for that wonderful touch once more. I craved for it. So I couldn't be blamed when I reached out for his face. My palm cupped his cheek, and though he was frozen for a moment, he leaned into my hand. Elation was all I could feel, along with disbelief and lust. I breathed out his name once more.

"I'd like to try something," he said breathlessly, and so softly that if we weren't alone in a sound proof room, I probably wouldn't have heard it. Those words, along with the hazy feel of the room had my brain reeling, what could it be?

Slowly, and very, very carefully, he leaned in. The anticipation build up was almost painful as I knew his lips were aiming for my own, but I felt a wave of relaxation as our mouths pressed together. If I thought his fingers were electrifying, this had got to be a whole lightning storm. So soft were his lips, and so tender as they only lightly pressed; it felt amazing, but the slight pressure wasn't enough. I immediately pushed back with all my might, prying his lips to move with mine.

Apparently he wasn't as enthused as I was about kissing.

Almost instantly, he backed up as far as his seat could allow. I sat stunned. I thought he wanted this. After all, he initiated the kiss. Oh God, maybe I was a terrible kisser? I mean, the people I _have_ kissed in the past were almost as inexperienced or _uninvolved_ as I was. Edward probably had had women with far more talent for kissing than I had. I tried not to make the pain evident of my rejection, but I was sure it was showing through, seeing as how my tears of self-anger were starting to build up. I couldn't even look at him.

"I knew it," I couldn't help myself from whispering. My next words were frantic in soft tones. "I knew it was too good to be true. You probably hate me now. I can't even kiss. I'm not good enough."

"God, Bella," he groaned loudly.

I tried my hardest to keep my eyes glued to my knees, but I couldn't help but look up at him. Edward's beautiful face was contorted in pain, though I knew this pain was a lot different from my own. I knew he regretted it. I knew it. He was just too wonderful to—

"Bella, stop thinking like that." Just like that. As if he could read and control my mind. "That was... amazing. You don't know how much I've wanted to do that. And not just today, not just after seeing you again."

He groaned, even louder than before, as he buried his face in his hands. His voice was muddled in his palms. "Every day when I was teaching, I'd come to school, dreading what was to come. Not because I didn't love teaching... oh no, I _loved_ to teach... but because everyday I'd see _you_ in class. Bella, you were such... a temptation that I was afraid I'd lose control. And if I lost control, I'd lose credibility as a teacher and as a gentleman." His hands dropped from his face so that now I was hearing him clearly, even if his voice became more frantic. "Who on earth would like it if they were _molested_ by their goddamn teacher?! Just like how I've taken advantage of you today. If I had been your teacher for any longer, I would have probably committed a felony. All those years ago, imagine if I had given into temptation? I'd be on the streets by now. Bella, you have to understand that _you_ were the distraction that made me quit teaching. I don't want to take advantage of you; I don't think I'd be able to live with myself..."

I was near hyperventilating now. His _speech_ rendered me _speechless_. He was saying that _I_ had been the reason he left? Because I was some sort of temptation? I would never have viewed myself as any sort of temptation, but maybe that was because I wouldn't have so much as tempted him as I would have offered myself wholeheartedly. I knew I felt the same way as he said he did, only not in so many words.

"Edward," I said. "You can take advantage of me any time."

If my words were surprising to _me_, I could only imagine what he would feel about them. His eyes met mine with a smoldering look, a look that made a tingle go down my spine. And though I felt his eyes bore deep into me, he made no move, probably due to all his worries that he had just expressed. I couldn't help but dispel his worries.

"Edward, I was the one coming to your classroom everyday during lunch, almost to torture myself," I ranted hurriedly. "To be in such close proximity to you was agony for me, because I would never be able to be close to you in the way that I wanted. I was young and inexperienced, much too immature for your taste. And even though I'm twenty-one now, I'm not much more experienced than I was then. I'm not even that appealing to be worth any _temptation_, which still has me confused as to why—"

He shut me up with a rough kiss. His lips, heavily pressed on mine enticed me to open my mouth and deepen. Whatever pessimistic thoughts I had previously flew out the window. Our lips were now syncing together, and were only being interrupted whenever he'd back up briefly to breathe and whisper words against my lips in between our kisses. "Bella... if anything... you were... innocent... NOT... _inexperienced_..." Then he pulled back to breathe into my ear, making me freeze momentarily. "I just didn't want to corrupt you..."

My breath caught in my throat, but I wanted to have the same effect on him, so I pulled myself together to lean into his ear. I moved my lips against his earlobe, "But you've already corrupted me just by being in my thoughts."

I could have sworn I heard him growl, but I wouldn't have had any time to dwell on it, because soon his lips were on mine again. This time it was a firmer kind of kiss, almost as if neither of us wanted to pull back. At least, I know _I_ didn't want to any time soon. This single-minded act of ours was all that was going in my head, all that was running through me, that I didn't mind that we were going from one step to another at an alarming rate.

With our tongues already massaging one another, I brought my hands to his hair, which made him bring me closer to him. His arms automatically wrapped around my body, closing any space we had between us. Now I could feel every bit of his hard chest, with my breasts almost painfully pressed against him. But it was a good kind of pain, because the pressure of his body _anywhere_ on mine was relieving. With one set of fingers entwined with his hair, I allowed my other hand to grip at his neck, and slowly make its way down his shoulder and along his chest.

His body responded stiffly, or at least, stiff in a certain area. It only made my legs spread open so that I was now sitting on his lap, both of my legs wrapping around him. With his groin pressing into mine, I felt my panties getting wet underneath my skirt. I mentally reminded myself to thank Alice for making me wear this ensemble, even if the heels were annoying. I swiftly kicked them off, not breaking contact with his mouth, and then proceeded to grind against him as soon as my feet were free from their restraints.

My grinding was putting him on edge, and I could feel it as his hardness bulged directly against my heat. I felt proud of myself almost; this was the best I had ever done at turning someone on. Though, my pride was cut off quickly as he pulled back. He placed his hands on my waist, pushing me a little further from his groin.

"Bella, you couldn't possibly want this," he said, looking almost regretful.

My eyebrows raised high into my hairline. Was he kidding? I was straddling his lap, with my panties drenched all the way through, ready for him, ready for every bit of him. I didn't want to voice my thoughts, in fear of sounding like an asshole, so instead I roughly grabbed his hand and placed it right at my crotch, pressing his palm right at my mound. I started to pool once more at the contact.

"Edward..." my voice came out huskily, "do you feel that? That's me getting so wet for you, it's soaking through my clothes. I've wanted you so badly for so long. I want you so badly, it hurts."

That must have been reassurance enough because he gave me a sexy smile and immediately started to move his fingers along my slit just above the fabric. We simultaneously groaned. His slow, sensuous fingers were sending shock waves all throughout my body, making me shiver especially as he reached my clit. Then he'd tortuously slide down my slit once more before reaching again to my bundle of nerves. He was making me feel so much like jelly that I just embarrassingly fell against him.

"Oh, _God_, Edward," I moaned against his shoulder. "You—you're torturing me."

"Bella, you don't know how long I've dreamed of doing this. I want to take it in slowly..." His voice was rough with emotion and constraint. And as if his voice wasn't deep enough, it dropped an octave as he continued. "Besides, we'll have plenty of time to take this hard and fast."

I would have gulped and anticipated his words if I wasn't so irritable from being so turned on. With his fingers still working their magic along my panties, I forced a kiss on him before grabbing his shirt roughly. I wanted to do this _hard_ and _fast_ NOW. With a sensory overload, between his lips and his fingers, I found it difficult to get his buttons on his shirt undone quickly. He smiled against my mouth as he realized what I was doing, but all I could do was growl in return.

This must have struck a nerve in him because he immediately pulled his hand back from my crotch to his shirt, working quickly at getting the buttons undone. As soon as his chest was unrestrained, I pushed the sleeves off of him, letting it fall to the floor. I ogled at the sight. Edward was better than any dream or fantasy I had ever conjured up. His tight abs suggested he worked out every day.

I found myself wanting to lick all along the ridges—so I did just that. Of course, it was a slightly awkward position to bend and run my tongue all along his chest while I was still sitting on his lap, but he finished that by picking me up by the ass and placing me onto the table. He and I hastily pushed all of our stuff onto the floor, not caring for any of it, and then he stood in between my legs.

He was on my lips all over again. This new position had our bodies completely pressed into one another now, his groin at perfect alignment with my own. Then he started tugging at my blouse. With my hands caressing his sculpted body, I found it fair that he would want the same in return, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to offer much. However his eyes gave my breasts a smoldering look as soon as I was free of a shirt.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he had started to peel off my bra. Once it was off, he stared unabashedly, but my own blush had reddened everything from breasts up, sharing my embarrassment openly. He then looked me straight in the eyes. "Oh God, you are better than any fantasy I had ever conjured up."

"You too..." I shyly whispered as he gently leaned in for a sweet kiss. But this sweet kiss turned into something more as he moved his lips down my neck, creating a blazing trail all the way down to my chest. It made my breath ragged and my heart pump ten times harder as I brought my hands to his mussed up hair.

His mouth made contact with my nipples. They were painfully hard under his wonderful... sensuous... _talented_ lips. Then there was his tongue. Oh God. It swirled all around my areola as he sucked. Oh fuck. Oh _God_, fuck. He nipped at the tip of my nipple then, which made me moan loudly. He groaned in response, now bringing his hand up to massage my other breast.

I couldn't help myself from bringing my hands down, reaching his belt buckle and undoing the thing right then. As soon as I unbuckled it, I leaned back so that his lips broke off of my chest. He looked up at me dazedly and slightly curious. I grinned devilishly before I pulled the belt from the loops. The belt landed with a whip-snap at the side of me. I got the exact reaction I was looking for as he growled and pulled his pants down in one swift motion. Edward in his undies was completely different from anything I had imagined; it was better. His cut abs led to a 'v' that reached his extended hard on that was protruding from the boxers. I licked my lips at the sight.

"I'm afraid we'll have to get even now," he said in a voice laced with lust. I was so distracted by his tone of voice that I didn't realize what he had meant until his unzipped my skirt, sliding it down achingly slow. He lifted me by the ass so that he could maneuver it all the way down, so that when it reached my calves, it pooled to the floor under the desk. We were almost completely exposed to each other. The only barriers were covering up what we wanted to reach most.

"Bella, I've wanted to _evaluate_ you like this for so long," he said. I was so turned on that I couldn't even find what he said cheesy, but I knew this was some sort of foreplay, and I internally moaned at the thought.

"Well, I hope I'm getting a good grade, because I've been working for _you_, Mr. Cullen," I said breathlessly, playing along.

I was caught off guard as he shoved his hand down my panties and yanked them away from me. A shudder went through me as I was now sitting completely exposed to him, but a whole new tingle overcame my body as he brought his mouth to my ear. "Silly Bella... It's _Dr._ Cullen now."

With that, he shoved two fingers up my pussy. I was already so drenched that he slicked in easily, but he stilled, allowing the loud, long moan to escape my throat. Edward picked up his pace, his fingers thrusting in and out in steady movement. I was seeing stars by the time his thumb reached my clit just like earlier. Between the nerves and his rapidly quickening pace, my whole lower half of my body was ready to combust.

"Yes... Yes!" I cried out. His fingers were pumping even harder now. "Edward, I—"

And my walls clenched around his fingers. I felt a wave of warmth spill out, dripping to my shaky thighs. His pace slowed down before he pulled his fingers out. I had never even climaxed properly before Edward, I realized. He must have seen my satisfaction, because he grinned happily for me.

"Mm, Bella," he said breathily. "You're more amazing than I could ever have thought of." He surprised me further by bringing the fingers that were covered in my juices up to his mouth and stuck it in. "You taste better too."

I licked my lips. "Well, I'll have to taste for myself." With that, I thrust a finger in myself, briefly making me shudder, then brought the finger up to taste it. My lips wrapped around my fingers slowly as I let my tongue take in odd, unfamiliar taste. I drew out the action, moaning slowly as I lapped up the coated fingers. But he snatched my wrist to stop me.

Completely surprised by his quick action, I was a little scared what he'd do next. But when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was that same penetrating stare, giving me a heavy lusted look. I almost came again right then. He finally broke our staring contest by glancing down at his enormous erection. The tent of his boxers slightly intimidated me, but intrigued me more so. Without any hint, I quickly grabbed onto the elastic band and yanked it down. Still sitting on the table, however, he had to take it down the rest of the way.

We were now completely naked, and I had never been more turned on in my entire life.

"Screw taking it slow..." he said almost to himself. Then he looked in my eyes with that glint again. "I _need _to be in you!"

I couldn't help but to let out a scream as he had thrust his cock completely inside of me. The motion was so fast and surprising, I almost winced in pain. After all, I had never had sex with anyone as well endowed as Edward. But this proved to be perfect to my advantage because it immediately brought an intense pleasure as he stretched out my tightness. To have him fully in me was more than I had ever dreamed of. But he wasn't moving at all.

"Shit," he muttered softly. "I didn't put on protection."

I growled, cursing something like this to ruin our spontaneity. But I answered back hurriedly, "I'm on the pill. Now, please, _fuck me, _Edward."

He paused for a split second, but then licked his lips. "Anything for you."

And he pounded into me. His swift movements in and out made me cry out his name over and over again. The only thing in the air rivaling my cries was the sound of our skin slapping. I couldn't help myself, with the speed he was going, I came instantly, almost embarrassingly. I felt myself milk him to his thighs completely, and I thought he'd cum after me, but he didn't. If anything, it had driven him to go faster.

"Ohh, Edward," I moaned loudly as he wrapped an arm around my lower back. He pushed my body harder into him, syncing us together in perfect harmony. Then he took me by surprise my pulling us down onto the table. Goosebumps arose with the coldness of the tabletop as he pinned me down with his chest. I was sufficiently sandwiched between the table and him, but he was still pounding into me. He lifted up both my legs roughly and I automatically wrapped them around his neck. This laid down position helped his cock hit a place it wasn't previously hitting. Every time he'd hit it, I had throbbed and clenched around his very sturdy dick.

"Yes, _yes_, that's the spot," I chanted. "God, keep going. It feels so good, God, yes!" In turn, his dick twitched inside of me, creating a wild feel within me.

"Bella—" he grunted. "_You_ feel so _fucking_ good... You're so goddamn tight that..." he breathed, "I don't think I'll ever let you go."

His words brought a new orgasm to me. I felt it rising, and I screamed in pleasure. "Oh, _yes_! You feel so _perfect_, I... don't want you t'go! Ah!" He hit that spot again. "Shit! I'm—I'm so close, Edward!"

I came heavily onto him, my juices overflowing onto the table. This seemed to be his end as I felt him give a last, wild lash out in my pussy. I felt his own orgasm fill me up in juices and engorgement, and his face was beautiful as he yelled, "Fuck, Bella!"

We slowly brought ourselves to a relaxing stop. He was still in me, and I could feel every bit of sweat that was dripping onto me from him. I never felt to so connected to anyone, and the realization calmed me. As our breaths evened out, Edward started to rub the sides of my legs. Though the gesture was completely sweet, it started to turn me on more, so I bit my lip in consternation of not dwelling on it.

"Bella, if you don't stop biting your lip like that, I don't think I'd be able to stop a round two happening," he growled lightly.

"Edward, if you don't stop rubbing my legs like this, I don't think I'd be able to stop a round three, four, and _five_ happening," I replied back, a little tiredly.

He pulled out of me quickly, and I immediately felt the loss. However, I didn't need to feel like that for long because he crawled above me, his palms at the sides of my head. My breath started to get shallow as I looked above at him hovering over me.

"I really hope this means we'll be seeing more of each other?" His cool breath hit my face directly, and I reveled in it.

The effects of his breath had me my voice shaky. "A-as long as you want it..."

"Oh Bella, I've always wanted it," he said as his eyes softened.

He leaned in for a sweet, loving kiss. Our mouths moved in complete synchronization, and even if it wasn't as urgent as our kisses before, it was more passionate and filled with feeling. I felt emotions risen up in me ten times stronger than what I had felt as an eighteen-year-old student. This felt more mature, more powerful, more _everything_. This was everything I wanted. This was Edward... _Mr. Cullen_, who I had wanted even before I met him. And even if I would never get to see him again, or if he was lying about everything he'd said, I would still have this afternoon to look back on, when my emotions were bared and his seemed to reciprocate mine.

Then a loud, impatient rap at the door brought the world outside of this room known to us. For a brief moment, I thought we were caught, but I had remembered that the walls were soundproof and that he had locked the door. He pulled back to stand up and helped me up, before glancing up the clock overhead. Apparently, our time in the study room was up.

We put on our clothes, albeit hastily and messily, considering that we were sneaking in kisses between every shuffle. Needless to say, our appearances screamed 'we-had-sex-so-what?'. It was a look I hardly, if ever, wore. I wondered if he ever had as I collected my things. _Of course he had_, I berated to myself, but I thought it best to have this mental conversation later on, and hopefully one day I'll work the chance to ask him for real.

My thoughts were immediately put on halt as he wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a quick peck before unlocking and opening the door. I briefly felt bad about the person on the other side of the door because we were taking so long (and when they realized _what_ we were doing in here), but that feeling didn't last too long as soon as the door was wide open.

In front of us was a huge, muscled man seemingly eating the face off in a heavy kiss of a voluptuous, blonde woman... when I realized I recognized this woman's distinct characterizing blonde hair.

"Rosalie?!"

"Oh God! Bella!" My friend immediately broke off her make-out session, her mouth swollen and red from her public display. I had no time to worry about my own proximity to Edward, because she was caught red-handed. But while her expression read deer-in-the-headlights, the big man had a wide grin as he simply pulled Rose tighter into his side. He was cute, definitely Rose's type, and I couldn't help but like the... mischievous smile he had on his face. He looked at Edward, then at me, then Edward again.

"My, my, Edward, I never knew you would use your sanctuary for something so _vulgar_," the man said loudly with laughter in his voice.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward retorted, red-faced, immediately pulling me away by the waist from Rosalie and this new boy toy she had. We were walking away now, but I knew if I turned around I would see this man and Rosalie staring us down, because I could feel their eyes boring into our backs. I was completely confused.

"What the hell is going on, Emmett?" I heard Rose say from behind us.

"Well, it seems my roommate has _finally _released all that sexual frustration he's been having for the last few years!" The man boomed, which wasn't a good idea with what he had just said, _especially_ considering that we were in a library. Edward groaned in response, quickening his pace away from the library.

As soon as we were a good walking distance away, I heard Rose yell back at me, "I expect details, Bella!" And with that, I made it so that we were sprinting from the library.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** So… that was my first Twilight fanfic I had ever posted on a public site. I find it almost funny that it would be a one-shot (now short story), lemon, and inspired by (and originally written for) Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. It would have been a Teacher/Doctor Edward. But eh. What can I do? Just please understand that my normal writings aren't very flufftacular (okay, maybe some of them are), and hopefully I'll have the readiness (and not to mention courage) to post my other things here soon—not just one-shot lemons. :)

**That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


	2. Friends

**Straight From the Textbooks  
by ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** First off... SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. Hopefully this being a whopping 23 pages in Word will make up for it. I think you should know by now that junior year is a bitchload, and having to write a story I didn't originally plan to write is killing me. I blame it on you people who begged for a continuation. ;P I wasn't even prepared to write this; I had no ideas. What I had was huge case of writer's block, but eventually I figured out what I'd be doing with this story. It's not going to be long (only five chapters), but the chapters themselves are probably going to be full of... everything. While I don't guarantee quality writing, I'll try to make it worthwhile... but the chapters will probably end up like this one: absolute trash.

**Disclaimer:** If Twilight was written in the way I write, I don't think anyone would want to read it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Friends**

When I had started off my day, in no way had I imagined it was going to end up like this. By God, I the luckiest man alive; I had actually gotten the girl I always wanted... without breaking any law. Yeah, I know, that sounds terrible, even to me. Well, that's what you get when you end up having feelings for a girl who's in your class... the class you're teaching. But of course, that was in the past now.

What was the present was this beautifully blossomed young woman. Of course, it was still difficult to get it into her head that she was still this young woman, albeit a grown woman, but still a young one. Though, I could own up to the fact that maybe I just didn't want to think of her as an adult… More often than not, adulthood turned someone into someone much worse, someone without their innocence and purity, someone changed. I didn't like to think of her being changed. But I seemed to have been proven wrong.

After seeing who knocked me over this morning, immediately one word started reeling in my mind: Bella. She looked as beautiful as she did a week after graduation, the last day I had seen her, yet she had an older look in her eyes and a glow that made her seem much livelier than when I had known her in high school. In school, she seemed so distant, shielded, and, above all, shy. Though she would be the one to come to me during lunch time repeatedly, I was the one to normally initiate conversations, and I only followed her lead from what she'd reveal to me. This wasn't much. Bella had always been so difficult to read. She was an enigma. And that was what initially sparked my interest in my student.

I hadn't always been interested in her romantically. Yes, I admit I had been drawn to her immediately by her beauty, but I didn't think anything of it, since she was a lot younger than me. After all, by the time I was in college, she was still in middle school; the idea of anything with her would have originally repulsed me. It still made me wary of subjecting her to a romance with someone so much older than her, though I wasn't too worried about it now that I knew she had reciprocated my feelings.

Yes, Bella Swan, the girl I knew who was unlike any other, the student destined for a great journey in life, the one who had captivated me in spite of all other pretenses when I very well knew that I couldn't have her, actually _felt the same way about me_. My whole year of teaching was full of obsessing over what she thought about me and how I should approach her so that she would so much as _appreciate_ my teaching. I never would have thought in a million years she liked me in any way beyond that. Yet I was proven wrong this afternoon approximately three times: when she kissed me back, when she let me feel her, and when she had let me in her.

This was a side of Bella I had never encountered before; not just the sexual prowess hidden in her, but a bold and mature woman. That was when I fully realized she had matured, but for the better. Of course, she was still the reserved, determined young woman I knew her to be, as I had seen in her shyness about our act of intimacy. When she wanted to cover up her (spectacular) naked body, and when neither of us wanted to confront our friends' discovery, and when she turned beet red as I invited her to coffee, I knew it was the shy Bella I grew to love still within her. So, now as I sat here with her, it felt surreal, yet comforting, to know that this was like our old lunch time conversations.

Immediately after walking out of the library, I had asked Bella to coffee, which she agreed to with an adorable shyness, and we walked a block to the closest coffee shop. She had tripped along the way, and instinctively I went to catch her. I remembered her being clumsy in school, but I never had had the opportunity to catch her from falling. If I had, then I surely would have had her then and there at school, because she fit so perfectly in my arms that it had taken all my self-control to not ravish her in only the street. Instead, I held her stiffly, reveling in the feel of her in my arms. This brought me to my last, and favorite, memory of Bella before she left to college.

It was just a week after graduation, and I was already speculating when I should resign from my teaching post. Most of my college-bound students were going to stay most of the summer before moving away, but I knew my favorite student Bella was leaving the next day. I had regretted not saying a better good bye on her graduation day, and that I would probably never get a chance to see her again, but luck would have it that on that very day, she would be grocery shopping when I was. She looked almost as ecstatic as I felt that she would see me before she left, but not nearly as sad as I had been about it. We had gone grocery shopping and chatted similarly to our lunch time conversations, but it was after exiting the store that I remember most. I had just unloaded Bella's groceries into her beaten truck (after much of my insisting), when she had gone completely silent. This was a different quiet from the awkward, timid moments she had before; instead, a somber, heavy quiet. I knew our good bye was coming. I remember saying her name just before she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I was so floored that I could hardly register her saying "I'll miss you... so much, Mr. Cullen" before distancing away from me completely. Though I missed the feel of her entire body pressed against me, I would look back to that hug from then on with an old-man-pervert grin.

Only now do I have an even _better_ memory of her. I never thought I'd be so close to her again, even as we walked to the coffee shop with my arm was wrapped around her waist. I couldn't help myself. Now that I had already gotten a feel of her, I couldn't pull away. I still thought about how wrong this was, but she didn't seem to complain. In fact, she leaned into me as I did so.

But in the shop, we simply kept our distance as we lightly chatted over coffee in comfy chairs across from each other. Neither of us would touch the subject of what just happened in the study room, but we still talked nonetheless, and I asked a lot about her life in the past three years. She was currently blushing as she recalled meeting her current roommate Alice. The two apparently had mistakenly gone to a "Vampire Lovers" meeting in freshman year of college—and neither had an interest in vampires. The two of them hit it off, having a common thread of that lack of interest, and eventually went back to the meetings just for the heck of it. By the end of the semester, they were both coordinating "Vampire Lovers" events and being the club's main promoters.

"Then at the end of the year, we had this huge all-costume vampire gala," Bella said, "and Alice makes me wear this ridiculously gaudy outfit, corset and all. I swear she thought of the vampire party for the sake of getting me in a Goth outfit."

I laughed, ignoring the pictures of Bella in a corset playing my mind. I stashed the thought in the back of my mind; I was praying we'd get to a point where she'd wear the costume for me. "Sounds like Alice likes to play Bella Barbie."

"I'll say," Bella replied exasperatedly. "I'm happy wearing jeans and t-shirts—the way you probably remember me in high school. If I could, I'd hardly stray from that style, but Alice won't allow that. Actually, I'm dressed like _this_ today because of her."

I looked her over from my seat to her outfit, raking her body with my eyes. Currently her blouse was untucked; she didn't care so much about appearance when we were putting our clothes back on earlier. But the blouse was so loose that I could see her bra peeking above. And then there was her tight skirt that hugged her ass perfectly. I felt myself getting turned on once more. I knew that I'd have to thank Alice for having Bella wear this on the day we'd meet.

She blushed under my gaze. "Okay, well, not exactly like _this_; this mess was _your_ doing, I believe," she said, turning even redder with every word. "I guess that means I'll have to fix myself, 'cause later on tonight she's taking me out. I'm going to _finally_ meet this guy Alice has been dating. I've been hearing nonstop about this Jasper, after all."

Well this was a coincidence. What were the chances that there was an Alice and a Jasper out there as well as my friend Jasper and his girlfriend—wait a minute.

"Is your Alice by any chance Alice Brandon?" I had to ask. That was just too much of a coincidence. If she was the same Alice as Bella's Alice, then everything Alice had said to me made sense... My heart rate doubled as I waited for the answer.

Bella blinked back in response. I had to ignore my thoughts of how cute she was with that confused look on her face. She looked utterly confused and shocked. I took her shock as a yes, and she confirmed it by giving a slow, suspicious nod.

"How did you know that?" Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, and again I reveled in how cute she was. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I met her, actually," I chuckled, terribly amused by this whole situation. "The boyfriend of hers you're meeting? That's Jasper Whitlock, a coworker and friend of my roommate Emmett. I was actually there when he met Alice a couple weeks ago. We were at this diner out in the boondocks, and your friend just bounced right up to him and said—"

"—You've kept me waiting,' thinking he was her client," Bella finished for me. She had this glazed look as she stared blankly at me. "Wow. I can't believe this. The Alice I've been talking about this whole time, you already met! This is surreal; I think my brain's spinning because of it."

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm pretty much in shock as well," I said, laughing at her reaction. "It's so odd how we were already connected to each other. We probably would have met up again anyway."

"Not to mention the fact that your Emmett is with my Rosalie right now," she mused.

"Oh I almost forgot about that..." I muttered, remembering what Emmett yelled in the library. I groaned at the thought. Great, Bella probably found out that I've been completely frustrated in the past few years. I wondered if she made the connection to the fact that it was because of _her_. In the past few years, I tried to get her out of the back of my head, trust me, I did. But no girl could compare to the young vixen, and it took a lot more than it should have with other women to get off.

"Ugh, I'm sorry for Rose," she grumbled, pulling me from my thoughts. "She's going to be prying me for information for a long time now..."

"What? No, _I'm_ sorry for Emmett's stupid big mouth," I said. "Everyone in that library probably knew what we were doing in that room because of him." I thought out loud, "I wish he didn't have to say _all_ of that though."

A deep silence fell upon us. I took advantage of this moment by watching her movements. I saw her suck in a breath as if to speak, but she closed her mouth after a few moments. Instinctively, I licked my lips at the sight of her luscious lips, though I was trying desperately to stop the perverted thoughts from invading my mind. I knew that she, luckily, hadn't noticed my internal battle, because her eyes were safely closed.

Finally, she took in a breath, but didn't close her mouth. She whispered, "This is really happening, right?"

"If it isn't, I don't want to wake up," I said in just as low a voice. "And if it is, then I'm all for this if you want it as much as I do". Oh Bella, I hope you say you do. I knew now I would give her the sun and the moon after realizing how much I enjoyed her company infinitely more than I had with any other, but I'd understand if it would just be too weird for her.

"You are just too good to be true," she said with a small smile, "which is why I'm so afraid this isn't real. And that you only used me to get with an old student."

"What? How can you even _think_ that?" I asked, my voice raising a tad too high. "Was our previous relationship all for naught that you would think I was that type of guy? How about the fact that I haven't even felt so much as a connection _sexually_ with anyone after knowing what you do to me? After seeing you today, I think I—"

Suddenly the light tune of "Clair De Lune" filled the air; apparently, it was Bella's ring tone, since she had taken out her cell phone. As she answered her phone with an irritated sigh, I was thrown back into memories. I distinctly remembered our lunches with Debussy playing in the background... Since it was my favorite, I always put it on in the classroom. Bella had admitted to it being a favorite of hers as well, even after familiarizing it with our lunches together. And she had that ring tone after all these years? Was it because she remembered our time together? Had she simply grown to love it? Was there even any significance to it? I started to dwell on the possibilities, but I heard something to peak my interest.

"No, Alice, I'm—" she said, exasperatedly. "Yes, I'll have to. And no, I can't go home to change right this instant... Actually, I'm—no... Well, yeah, but ...what? Are you sure about that?" Bella's rich brown eyes glanced up at me. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, I—He might not want to! ...Fine. I'll see. Okay, yeah, I'll see you then. Bye." She hung up, and sighed heavily.

"What was that all about?" I already knew who it was, and I already could tell what the conversation was of.

"That was just Alice," she said, her eyes not deciding what to land on: her coffee or my chest. "She had a feeling that I'd need to change, and she pretty much figured out that I'm out with someone... So she invited this 'someone' - you - to hang out with her and Jasper for dinner tonight."

I couldn't stop the grin growing on my face as I thought of Jasper and Alice. "Bella, you have to admit, this is a funny situation."

It was obvious that she was fighting a smile, trying to maintain a stoic façade. She certainly couldn't be a good actress. Finally, her smile broke through, and she replied, "Yeah, this is. So are you in for making their heads spin? Jasper and Alice will probably get a kick out of this."

"Count me in," I nodded.

After that, we had fallen to an even more comfortable pace, having smooth conversation and throwing questions back and forth. Somehow, this felt different than our old conversations, since there was some sort of charge of attraction surrounding us. She was leaning over her arm rest, to get as close as possible to me, and my hand kept going to her hair, to touch some part of her. It felt like we were the only two people in the world that mattered, and even as we walked out, I had to be connected to her. My arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and this time, she wrapped an arm back.

We were going back to her place so that she could get cleaned up and redress herself. I wouldn't be meeting Alice just yet at their house, since she'd be at Jasper's all day, but this still felt like a big thing. From what Bella told me, neither Alice nor her brought many people to their home, other than their closest friends and Jasper... and now, me. I felt both relief and disappointment: relief from knowing that she wasn't promiscuous or that she figured me close enough to invite her home; disappointment from knowing that after just a day she'd risk her regularity for me.

Though, I still used this opportunity to take in her lifestyle. Her home was neat, yet cluttered at the same time. There were many modern fixtures, like some funky lamps hanging on the walls and the bright colored plastic chairs, but there was a homey feel in certain areas like the coffee table by the window (with papers littered on it) and the long couch. These comfy parts screamed Bella, so I figured the modernity was all Alice.

I took a seat at the couch and leaned back comfortably. Somehow, this felt right, like I fit here, but that could just be wishful thinking. I looked over at Bella, who was standing in the bathroom doorway, with a calculating look on her face as she bit her lip. I mentally groaned at the sight. She certainly couldn't understand how much of a vixen she was.

"It's taking every bit of my self control to not attack you right on that couch, Edward," she said, blushing profusely while she locked eyes with me.

My cock jumped up. Though I tried to hide my erection, she immediately zoned in on it, licking her lips. Before I knew what was going on, she was on top of me, straddling my legs. Her mouth made quick work on my own and I unabashedly kissed her back fiercely. My hands were already tugging her shirt off and tearing off her bra. In the back of my mind, I felt guilty for taking things way too fast once more, but I simply couldn't stop my hands from working on their own.

Her breasts were now exposed to the fresh air, but my sweaty hands immediately palmed them up. They fit perfectly, and were so soft against my long fingers. While one hand continued to play with her nipples, my other went to lifting up her skirt. God, I loved this skirt; it enhanced her curves and was easy to take off.

However, as soon as my hand started to reach her panties, Bella immediately grabbed my hands to still them. Our kiss stopped, and she pulled back to look in my eyes.

"As much... as much as I _love_ this here, I really do have to shower and get ready..." she said sincerely, however her heavy breath monopolized her words.

Not wanting her to feel pressured or uncomfortable in any way, I let her get off of me easily. I tried not to gaze too long at her exposed breasts as she made her way to the bathroom. At the doorway, though, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me, hesitantly at first, but she locked that sexy stare again.

"Well, I _am_ in desperate need of washing myself, so that must mean you are too." She added a wink. A fucking wink.

Immediately, I jumped up after her, yet however fast I was, she was already in the shower by the time I reached the bathroom. I noticed her clothes scattered all over the floor, indicative that she was in a hurry to get in. I was too. Stripping myself bare, I roughly pulled back the shower curtain to reveal Bella standing there with a seductive grin and a loofah slowly dragging down the middle of her chest. I growled as I took over, stepping into the hot water.

I worked the loofah on her, washing off the sweat she most likely built up in the last few hours. Then she started to wash me off, soaping every inch of my waist and above. The feel of her hands were so sensual and tender over every crevice of my skin that it felt as if she was saying something with her hands. This touch sent my body in overdrive, and it made my erection almost painful. And then the soap slipped out of her hand.

At first I thought our sensual groove was broken, but as she bent over in front of me to pick up the soap, I couldn't stop myself from taking in her perfect, smooth back to her glistening ass. I was so absorbed in this sight that I was taken off guard when I felt hands crawling up my legs. She was now eye level to my dick, and her hands were moving slowly up over my knees and onto my thighs. I licked my lips instinctively as her fingers were now inches away from my aching part.

"Bella, you don't have to—"

But I was cut off by her mouth. I let out a desperate sounding groan as I pushed my cock further into her mouth. I couldn't help it; she felt so good. Her lips were wrapped tightly around me as her head started to bob. I felt her fingers again trailing along my upper thighs, and her right hand started following the movements of her bobbing, rubbing the parts she couldn't fit in her mouth. Her left hand snaked its way around to my ass, pushing me closer in. Her sucking continued on, which elicited all kinds of moans from me.

"Mm, Bella..." I couldn't take it; it was too much. "Oh, God, I - I'm about to—"

I tried to pull back, but she pushed in again. This was too much. Suddenly, my spunk had released and I tried to pull back once more as I did so. Coming out only half-way, she managed to swallow what landed in her mouth, and the rest exploded on her chin and neck. Immediately I felt guilty, but the catlike grin on her face told me she enjoyed it. I grinned at the thought. Bella was so amazing.

I brought my face to her as I leaned in to give her a tender kiss. I tasted my own cum, but it was mixed in with her delicious taste. I had to show her how much I enjoyed what she gave me. I had to give her the same pleasure she did with me. So, I let my hands roam down to her inner thighs, and then went to palm her heat.

Suddenly she broke the kiss. "No, Edward, that was all for you. You don't need to give anything in return." I was about to argue, but she continued quickly. "_You_ didn't get as much as I did this afternoon. I want you and me to be even..."

Somehow, I thought there was an underlying meaning in being "even", but I understood what she meant by the fact that she had three orgasms, while I had one, but that's just how it was supposed to work. She deserved _more_. I was still going to keep going, however, but her arm snaked behind and grabbed at the shower knob, and suddenly, the scalding hot water turned to a freezing temperature. All heat had been washed away, and it was as if my present arousal had suddenly turned off.

With a grin, she laughed, "I was serious about pleasuring _you_, but I really do have to shower seriously, and if that means it'll have to be _cold_, so be it."

Her laughter was contagious. I helped her up, and just held her in my arms when we were standing up, trying to convey all the happiness and gratitude I felt. She seemed to take the hint, and hugged me back with as much compassion. We both pulled back at the same time. After that, our shower was fun, yet more productive at the same time. She washed my hair with that delicious smelling strawberry shampoo she had, while I was spreading some facial scrub on her cheeks, then vice versa, only with us laughing at the fact that I was using the scrub to make my skin have a "rich, peachy glow".

When we were done, there was more heavy petting as we got dressed. Bella opted for a similar outfit to her original, so that Alice wouldn't complain so much. Unfortunately for me, the skirt she chose was just a bit longer than the one she had earlier, but luckily it was just as form fitting. Seeing as how I had no other clothes, and she had no guy clothes (thank God), I had to wear what I wore earlier. I was fine with this, but I was sure that Alice wouldn't be too happy about that if she found out.

At this point, it seemed natural that we should be going back to my place right now. There was the fact that I really did have to change for the dinner tonight, but I couldn't deny that I was also hoping for something similar to our shower rendezvous. Just knowing that Bella would be standing in my living room was enough to send a shiver of excitement down my spine. I relayed my thoughts to her, minus my little thrill's ideas, and she readily agreed to see my home.

So we headed out to my apartment (which wasn't too far, I noted eagerly), and we were there in no time. Well, it felt like no time to me, because I had Bella in my arm once more, and our conversation had taken up my whole attention. I honestly had never been so engrossed in anyone, nor had I had such a fun time with _anyone_ as I had since our reuniting. I wasn't even this comfortable when we would have lunch together in school, but that was because she was, of course, my student. Back then, I was restraining myself constantly to be around her, which was almost a bittersweet pain, knowing she was too young and too innocent to be doing something _wrong_. Though, I noticed now she hated the fact that I referred to her as young, since she constantly reminded me that she was not that much younger than me (yet, she refused to admit she was grown up now either). While it was true that our age gap wasn't _that_ large, it was still a significant amount… Obviously, it had to have been if I were her _teacher_ before.

As we reached my home, I was suddenly very worried. What if it wasn't up to par with what she imagined about me? What if this was going to be the sudden realization that I really _had been_ her teacher and that I was too old for her? What if Emmett hadn't cleaned this morning since I left and there was a mess? What if Emmett was there himself? Another horror came to my mind: what if Emmett was in there with Bella's friend Rosalie _making_ a mess?

With Bella still in my grasp, I did a quick scan around the living room when we got inside. Luckily, there was no sign of either of them, judging from the complete silence and the cleanliness of our home. The apartment was nearly empty anyway, with only the essential furniture, just the way Emmett and I liked it. Really, there wasn't much to see, yet I found Bella with her eyes scanning around eagerly. I would have given her a tour, but all there was to see was my room and Emmett's room... and neither were all that interesting.

"Well, I'm going to go change," I told her. "Feel free to take anything from the fridge."

So I went and changed. I took a little more time than normal to decide what I was going to wear, though I eventually threw on a long sleeved shirt and some sort of hoodie blazer combo. I contemplated running out to get a fresh pair of boxers in my underwear drawer in the bathroom, but I decided it was too much of a hassle, so I nixed the idea of undergarments completely. I forced myself to not think of what kind of benefits that would entail.

I was beginning to hate the fact that I was acting uncontrollable around Bella. She brought out such sexual feelings in me that I never had with anyone, including my high school girlfriend Tanya, who had to deal with all my growing hormones. I guess I was just a naturally hormonal guy, even now... But that still didn't make it right. In fact, that made me even more of a monster, or at the very least, creepy. I didn't want to make this all about sex, nor did I want it to lose our passion... I wanted this _connection_, but I was willing to slow down.

Just as I had decided to not be such an animal around Bella, I found her at my refrigerator, bent down and her curves emphasized. A tremble went through me, but I shook it off. I looked away, but I called out to her. Her reply was muffled since she still hadn't taken her head out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I croaked. I hoped she didn't notice.

"I was going to prepare something quick for Alice and Jasper, but everything you have in here is expired!" she exclaimed, standing up now. I let out a sigh of relief; her ass waving around in the air was doing me no good. She was holding up a carton of half finished milk and a jar of jelly. "These two have expired a month ago! How have you _lived_?"

Unsure how to answer, I shrugged, "We never really needed the stuff... It seems lately we've been going out to eat. And besides, Emmett and I don't cook. I attempted to learn when I moved away from Esme, but that was a disaster." Bella paused, thinking for a brief moment.

"How is Esme?" she asked, biting her lip.

I was almost taken aback. I had almost forgotten she knew of my mother. Then again, Bella would practically _know_ Esme by now, since my mom had come up in conversation many times in our lunches. I always thought Bella reminded me of my mother, just not in that creepy way, but in a way that made me want to impress her. Plus, they were both beautiful and kindhearted.

"She's been good," I said, leaning on my refrigerator next to Bella. "Carlisle bought her an island about a couple weeks ago, and they've been vacationing there ever since."

Bella's eyes practically bugged out as a heavy blush flooded to her cheeks. "Wow. That must have been a lot... I mean... I knew you were rich, but..."

Though I nonchalantly shrugged at her, I inwardly I cringed. I wasn't ever comfortable with telling people how well off exactly I was. It wasn't that I was keeping it a secret, but I didn't want to feel like I was flaunting it. Plus, people's opinions changed when they find out exactly how much you're worth. However, with Bella, her reaction was not so much as awestruck as it was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to make of it.

I didn't have a chance to actually make anything of it because she changed the subject, but I knew this conversation would come up later. Eventually we were back to the fact that I had nothing to offer Alice and Jasper, when I realized that we were probably meeting up at a restaurant, so it was okay not to bring anything. Besides, it was Bella's friend and my friend; they would understand. She insisted that it was rude, and we argued on about it.

Then our little argument became a heavy make-out session in my kitchen. Just as I was picking her up to sit on the counter, the flashing numbers on my microwave caught my attention. The time read five o'clock... We should have been on our way by now! Bella seemed to catch on to what I was staring at, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I guess this means we have to go, huh?" she grumbled.

"Yes, I guess so," I said with as much enthusiasm as she had.

"I want... I want you to know that I'd rather be here, kissing you like this," she said, looking straight in my eyes, but the blush gave away the embarrassment she had from her words. "I just... want to make up for our separation..."

Grinning, I nuzzled into her neck before looking into her eyes. "And we weren't even together. But you're right. I'd much rather be with you alone. I feel like... I have to compensate for every time I couldn't get to you." I thought about that infamous seat in the back she would sit at in class... "You were just out of my reach..."

"Oh Edward..." Her voice was tender... sweet... And I found myself nuzzling into her neck once more. I didn't want the moment to be over, but I knew we had to go.

As we walked over to the car, we agreed on simply paying for our parts of the meal tonight instead of having to bring anything. However, all conversation stopped when we reached my car, though I wasn't exactly sure why she had stopped talking when she saw my car. It was this simple, sleek Volvo. I've always been partial to silver Volvos, especially if they looked good without revealing how much it was worth. Then she broke into a beautiful giggling fit, and I was confused.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I tried to not sound so defensive, but I couldn't help myself from protecting my pride in my car.

"It's just..." She calmed herself from her giggly high, but she still held a lingering smile. "This car looks almost identical to the Volvo you used to have. I just find it... comforting and at the same time amusing that you are still the same Mr. Cullen I used to know."

I tried to smile back. It wasn't far from the truth, yet at the same time, I felt like I had grown since this very afternoon. "Well, I can't say the same for you, Bella. I feel like you just grew up."

"Then why are you still worried about how 'young' I am?" she coyly shot back.

I had no response. All I did was motion for her to get in the car, and soon enough we were on our way to the restaurant to meet up with Jasper and Alice. Though it was quiet in our car ride, it wasn't awkward. But maybe it was just like that to me, since I was still thinking about what she had just said. Why was I still bent on hovering over Bella as my junior? She had certainly matured, and just as in high school, she was more mature than most women my age. Why did I think it was so wrong for us to be together? After all, Jasper was only a year younger than me, and Alice was Bella's age. Jasper and Alice were completely happy together, despite any age difference.

Soon we were at the restaurant, which was this tiny Italian place that Bella mentioned Alice and Jasper went to on their first date. I wondered if this outing would constitute as a date with Bella, because technically I was her _date_ for this. But the first date would have to be the coffee shop then. No, that was coffee-and-catch-up, not a date. So did that make this a date? ...Were we even going out?

I had no idea what to call Bella and me. We hardly got reunited, yet we had sex and more all within the afternoon. But I didn't want to her to be some sort of friend with benefits. No, this felt too passionate, with these feelings too _powerful_, to consider her a _fuck buddy_. I was treading dangerous waters with these feelings, but if you think about it, I've _been_ treading dangerous waters.

Though, I tried not to make that publicly known, obviously. Emmett may have noticed sexual frustration through not finding a decent girl to help me release, but he never knew of Bella. I never told a soul about my relationship to her, much less my lingering feelings from when I was her _teacher_. Everyone would warn their children to stay away from me... or at the very least, find me creepy... which was the reason why I was starting to feel nervous about announcing our relationship to Alice and Jasper.

As much as I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, and show off to the world that Bella was _mine_, there were others to consider. And even if these were just our friends, I didn't want Bella to be subjected to being the butt of scandal. I opened the car door for her, and I opened the door to the restaurant for her as well, but I forced myself to keep my distance. I didn't want her uncomfortable, after all. But then I noticed that listless look in her face and I wanted to wipe the look off her face completely.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly. I couldn't deny that my palm was burning with a wonderful fire where I was touching her, but I ignored it, focusing on her only. Her eyes glanced over to me, yet I stared straight into her. "Are you okay, Bella?"

She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, she gave a small inclination with her head, the tiniest nod. I wasn't sure what to make of her response, but we were interrupted.

"Bella!"

Our heads snapped over to where the bright voice came from, and my hand fell from her shoulder. We were met by Alice waving up at us from Jasper's side. The table was much bigger than I would have imagined, and since Alice and Jasper were so squished together, it gave even more room for others to sit. Though, I doubt Bella and I would be separating from each other's immediate sides any time soon.

I noticed Bella's melancholy expression was gone and replaced by cheerfulness. She made a bee line toward the table and hurried herself over there, proving me wrong about not separating, so I walked much slower to where Alice was. Alice jumped up to Bella and gave her a quick hug; the two of them were so into each other that I felt left out. As soon as Alice released Bella, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist to make myself known. So much for giving the news lightly.

Bella looked up at me, with a spark in her eye this time, and leaned into my body. I nearly forgot Alice was there as I relished the now familiar feel of her. Of course, the little pixie couldn't help but bounce in her spot, so it was impossible to forget her. Her expression was attention grabbing as she brightened at the two of us.

"I'm glad I didn't have to do all the work," she simply said, with a grin eating up her whole face. "So, when did you and the ol' teach hook up?"

I found that Bella's expression matched my own: shocked and confused. Alice continued on smiling, and after a beat, Bella broke off from me and immediately started smacking Alice's tiny upper arm.

"Alice! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "You _knew_ he was my teacher? _How_? And you planned for us to meet up? Did you know he was going to be with me?"

Alice just laughed heartily in response, "Oh Bella, of course I was going to have you two meet up again—though I wasn't expecting for you guys to do it on your own accord. This makes it tons easier for me, because I thought I was going to have to fend off a new boyfriend to make room for Mr. Cullen here."

"That still doesn't answer how you knew who he was," Bella huffed.

"Well, at that diner when I met Jasper, I recognized who he was," she shrugged. "It was just so surreal not to see him with purple ink hearts around his profile." She paused dramatically, and grinned similarly to a cat. "Your senior yearbook _did_ have them circling his face in every picture, after all."

Bella froze and I froze. Bella was surely frozen from embarrassment, but I was frozen from feeling flattered. It was one thing to be told that she had had these feelings in high school, but another to have Alice confirm it. I felt like soaring. On the other hand, Bella turned beet red. I couldn't help but chuckle and bring her into my arms once more. When she was stiffly pressed up again me, I leaned in to whisper, "Oh, don't worry, Bella... You know, I had cut out that picture of us in the welcome page and kept it with me... I've had it ever since..."

"Really?" She turned to me with wide eyes. I nodded solemnly. We both stared into each other for what could have been hours.

"Okay, guys, I know you're having a moment, but the food's gonna be here soon, and I'm hungry," Alice quipped. She practically skipped over to the table and plopped next to Jasper, who had been quiet and observant.

"Hey Jasper," I said, feeling a little guilty for almost forgetting him.

"Hey," he replied with a smile as if to show that he understood my feelings, and brought in Alice under his arm. The two of them contrasted so much physically, yet, they completely complemented each other. His eyes flickered between me and Bella before settling back onto me again. "So Alice was right. You really were her teacher crush."

Alice laughed, and said, "You know better than to think otherwise, Jasper. And Jasper, meet my all time best friend, Bella Swan. Bella, meet my all time lover, Jasper Whitlock."

I couldn't help but laugh at the introduction, and neither could Bella, as she reached out to shake his hand. After their introductions, we went to sit in the booth across Alice and Jasper. We mirrored them by squishing together, even if there was no reason to.

"Hm, I wonder where Rose is," Alice noted absently. "She just said she had to take care of something and quickly be on her way."

At that, both Bella and I erupted in laughter. Alice looked at us crazily, but Jasper started laughing along, our laughter contagious probably. Both Bella and I knew where Rosalie was. And who she was with.

"Oh yeah, from what she's doing, she's going to take a while getting here," Bella wisecracked. Alice immediately started shaking her head in shock.

"Oh goodness, she went out with a _guy_ when she knew we were having dinner?" Alice sighed.

"You let _me_ go on a date," Bella remarked. "Hey, you even _welcomed_ it. Why can't Rosalie?"

"It was for your own good that you went out," she said, winking at me. "And I didn't say Rose couldn't; I just know how carried away she gets. I really wanted her to meet Jasper with a clearer mind." Alice turned to the blonde at her side, and they shared a moment with their eyes. "But not to worry, I know she'll be here any minute now. And knowing her, with the guy."

Bella glanced at me almost worriedly before turning to Alice, "But you know she doesn't really... invite her _boy toys_ to meet us. She only did that with Royce, and you know how that turned out."

Alice faced darkened for a split second, but soon a knowing smirk lit up. "Oh, I just know she's going to share this one."

Conversation then became lighter, and better, especially when the food arrived, though no one began to eat until Rosalie came. We were all hungry, but luckily we didn't have to wait long because Rosalie showed up at the entrance within moments.

"Alice! Sorry I took so long!" she called from the entrance. There was no Emmett in tow. "I hope you don't mind, I'll be back in a second still. I have _someone_ for you to meet as well."

As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Alice looked at us, at first openmouthed, and then she started laughing. "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting dinner... Rosalie seems preoccupied. This boy must be good."

"Oh, he is," I couldn't help but interject. "Jasper can back me up on this one too."

He looked at me curiously, but before anyone could question what I meant, Rosalie came sauntering back in. This time, Emmett's huge profile came right behind her; he had his hand on firmly planted on her waist as he walked in. I couldn't help but notice the light sheen on his forehead and the look of frustration in his face. Classic horny Emmett face. I had to hold back my laughter; it was evident that he was thinking of all kinds of ways to stop his arousal. Luckily his expression sobered as he spotted us at the table.

"Jasper! Edward!" he yelled out, loosening his grip on the blonde. "What are you doing here?" Then his eyes snapped to Bella. "Library girl! Rose was just telling me all about you!"

Alice and Jasper looked at us curiously, to which I shrugged and Bella blushed at. Rosalie lightly slapped Emmett on the arm while she exasperatedly cried, "_Emmett_, you said you were going to behave."

"Yeah, Emmett, _behave_," I laughed, while Jasper said, "God knows how long you've needed to learn how to."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed in on Jasper and I. There was a delicate crease between her brows, the only line evident on her flawlessly unblemished face. She ignored Alice and Bella as she inspected us with narrowed eyes, but I just knew that she was more curious than anything. Jasper detached himself from Alice to stand up and shake hands with Rosalie.

"Hello, Rosalie," Jasper said cordially, which seemed to make Rosalie relax. "I'm Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. I have to congratulate you for keeping Emmett in his place. He's just been so... untamed for all the years I've known him."

Rosalie laughed and was about to comment back, but Alice interrupted, "_Okay_, am I the only one who doesn't seem to know Rose's new guy?"

"It seems we all have to get acquainted with all of each other's new guys," Rosalie grinned cattily as her eyes darted between Bella and me.

"Yeah, I suppose we do," Bella laughed, beautifully might I add.

Bella and I scooted over so that Emmett and Rosalie could sit down. There was still plenty of room left, even though we were in between Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Alice piped up from beside Bella, "Well, we all know how Jasper and I are together now, so how about we start with you, Rose? How'd you and Emmett come to be?" It was amusing how formal the pixie-like girl sounded.

"_Well_," Rosalie started, jumping right on it. I could tell she lived off of this attention and would have no problem sharing things about herself. "I was driving and I got a simple flat. No biggie, so I pulled aside, took out my jack and lug wrench, and got to work. At this point, I was swiftly getting done, so I started on jacking up my car. As I got started, _this_ big oaf comes asking if I need any _help_ leaning on my car _while_ I'm jacking it up, and the car _bounces_—"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a big guy!" Emmett interrupted. Rosalie raised a perfectly plucked brow at him.

"_Anyway_, I tell him off, because quite frankly, he deserved it," she said disinterestedly. "I _was_ getting it done, quite efficiently, and better than any man could do so for me might I add—"

"I don't know if that theory works in _all_ accounts, _Rosie_," Emmett purred in her ear, but his voice was crystal clear to all of us.

"You have such a one-track mind, _Emmie_," she shot back just as sweetly. This was terribly amusing. While Rosalie was seemingly getting irritated by my roommate, I could tell she was enjoying this much more than she let on. I could only imagine what they were like in bed, with all that charged energy. _Whoa, thinking like that now, are you, Edward?_ Well I suppose this is what happens now that Bella came into my life.

She continued, "In short, I became slightly irritated with him—"

Emmett interjected, "—more like, she blew a fuse on me."

"And he had the nerve to touch me--"

"--I only wanted her to stop flailing her arms around. We were making a scene--"

"Oh you call it a _scene_? I was only trying to get it through your thick skull that I didn't need your help, which, might I add, you were still trying to impose on me..."

"...Well, you stopped doing what you were doing and you were in high heels, so I didn't think you were willing to—"

"I'll have you know that I've done that plenty of times with my heels on—"

"I understand that _now_, baby, it's just that, then—"

"Anyway, so we're arguing there, and then, we just stop."

"And have this heavy make-out session right there!"

There was a slight silence. Then, Jasper started laughing, which caused a chain reaction. Everyone was howling in their seats, as they let the scene unfold in their minds. Bella shook from underneath my arm, which made a shiver run through me. It only fueled my good feeling. As everyone was coming from their high, Alice wiped a tear in her eye, and giggled, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Rosalie nodded. She smirked at Emmett. "So we're making-out there, while we're still arguing, might I add, when things get a little _heated_."

"_I'll_ say," Emmett smirked back at her. "We coulda warmed up a whole Eskimo village."

"And we're making our way to the closest building to get outta the public, which happens to be a library," she continues.

"And I remember that my dear friend Edward," Emmett grins at me, "always goes there to study in one of the rooms. And I tell her about it, and pretty much she agrees to the thing. So we sign our names on that little roster."

"Then we go to the room and we're waiting there for _so long_," at this, she grins at Bella. "Finally, in the midst of our making-out, our impatience gets the best of us, and we knock. And what do you know! We find a haggard Bella and a protective Edward coming out of the room."

"Bella and Edward?" Alice questioned, looking between the two of us.

"Rose, _please_ continue with your story," Bella asks pleadingly, shooting an apologetic look at me. She's too cute.

"Right," Rosalie smiles, "So, we're in the room, and though we're still making out, it doesn't feel as rushed, or heated. But more slow, and passionate. So instead of fucking, we talk."

Emmett let out a small groan. "Baby..."

Jasper smirks at me, and I smirk back. Then I turn to Rosalie. "So you're saying that all Emmett did was talk, instead of attacking you?"

"That is correct," she grins at him. "But Emmett, am I correct in saying that that hour and a half in there was just as good as having sex?"

"Rose, baby, it was _so much_ better," he said, pulling her in.

"Good answer, but you won't be saying that once we get to the real action," she replied as she pressed herself up to him completely, licking her lips. The two of them were creating such a charged energy, that I didn't know whether to be absolutely horrified or inclined to do the same to Bella.

"_Okay_, I think we got it," Alice said, "I wouldn't want you guys to jump each other's bones before getting to Bella and Edward's story."

"Oh, right, so how did _this_ happen?" Rosalie asked, raising her brows at the two of us.

Both Bella and I stiffened as Bella's face lit up in a blush. "Well, you see, Rose... Today I was kinda in a hurry to reach my study time, and I basically was tripping my way over to the library in those _damn heels_ Alice forced me to wear today, when I eventually _bumped_ into Edward. And, yes, I mean that quite literally, Alice; I told you I don't work well with heels. Of course, I'm apologizing profusely; and um, by this time, I had missed my time for my room, so Edward offered that I study in his room, so that we could catch up with each other—"

"Wait, what do you mean 'catch up with each other'? Did you guys know each other before?" Rose asked. Next to her, Emmett's brows were furrowed.

Another blush lit up Bella's face. "Actually, uh..."

"Yeah," I said quickly, knowing we were defeated. I hesitantly shot Bella an apologetic glance. I knew we both were unsure as to how to approach this, so I decided to take the band-aid approach. Luckily, her eyes were telling me it was going to be okay, so I drew in a deep breath. "Remember how I was a teacher one year, Emmett?"

"Of course," he said. "I always wondered why you'd quit. You loved that job; you came home every day with a grin."

I blushed, knowing that Bella knew now what the true reason for that was. "Right. Well. I guess I'll just tell you now." I paused, glancing at Bella once more. I was doing that a lot tonight, glancing. I wondered if I came across as paranoid or deranged. "The reason I left that job was because I, err, had a, um, _crush_... on one of the students."

"Whoa! You sly, rebellious criminal, you," Emmett practically shouted. He grinned suggestively, with a quick lift of his brows. "Was she hot? I bet she was, if she got that reaction from you." I didn't even have to look at Bella to know she was blushing fire engine red now; I could practically feel the heat growing from her.

"You know, Emmett's right, Edward," Rose interjected. "That is a crime. How could you let that happen?"

"I couldn't help it, Rosalie." I winced internally. It was the same accusation I told myself everyday three years ago, and the same one I told myself earlier this afternoon. "But, I _did_ quit, because I couldn't handle it. Anyway, it didn't matter regardless; I didn't see her for another three years after graduation."

"Oh God, Edward," Emmett said, his eyes bugging out. Had he figured it out? I braced myself. "Are you telling me that for the last few years of not finding anyone to please you was because of this girl you crushed on as a teacher?"

He didn't catch onto Bella, but, well, that sounded just about right. Though he just made me realize how pathetic it seemed.

"Man, Bella, you must really remind Edward of this student he had for him to still like you," Emmett said in a cross between teasingly and incredulously.

Again, Bella's face flushed. She bit her lip as she looked down at her plate. "Emmett... I _am_ that student."

My eyes glanced around again to take in everyone's reactions. Bella kept on biting her lip as she ducked her head lower. Alice from beside Bella was bouncing in her seat. Jasper just seemed amused, whereas Rosalie looked completely shocked. She mirrored Emmett, only he looked much more incredulous. In fact, I was afraid Emmett's eyes would come out of their sockets, they were popping out so much. I was sure his mind was a blank slate, seeing as how he wasn't able to say anything.

"Just... how big is your age difference?" Rosalie asked warily.

"Rose, it's only six years!" Bella exclaimed back.

"You do realize that he was in high school when you were still in elementary, right?" Rosalie said almost monotonously.

Bella had blushed right back. She opened her mouth, but instead looked back down at her plate of food. I could tell she was struggling with this, so I wrapped my arm around her tighter. She leaned into me more, but she still didn't look up from her plate. I glanced up at Rosalie, annoyed, but all I saw in her eyes was worry, and slight disappointment, for her friend. I couldn't fault her for being worried about Bella; after all, it was better if I wasn't with her. I was much too old for her. I had been her _teacher_. Still, I was too selfish to not revel in the feel of her body pressed against me, and the beautiful way she blushed, and the way she was so shy, yet so independent, and the way she was just... she.

"Hush, Rosalie," Alice said to the blonde. "When was the last time you saw Bella so happy with someone. With Jacob? "

"Jacob?" I couldn't help but ask. I felt like I should have known that name, especially considering what Alice said... Apparently, he was some sort of ex-boyfriend... Then something clicked. "Jacob Black? The one your father tried to push on you?"

"Oh God, you remember that?" Bella groaned. "It was so long ago that my dad set us up on that stupid date."

"So what happened?" I said, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice, but it was useless; my very bloodstream was flowing with envy.

"I think that's a story for another time, Edward," Alice interrupted. "Now, we get to the matter at hand: you two. Finish how you got together! And don't leave out a single detail!"

Yet again, Bella's face reddened, and I knew exactly why. I wondered if I should take over, or if she should still. Then, in her shaky breath, she continued, "Well, we simply went in the room and caught up a bit. We studied. Nothing much more until later." She looked down again.

"Bella, you're hiding something," Alice grinned, actually scooting closer to her, Jasper immediately scooting in line next to Alice. "And you better continue soon, or else I'll tell Edward here about every single embarrassing ex-boyfriend you've had!"

Bella rolled her eyes, snorting a little. "It's not as if that list is very long, Alice."

"Oh? So you're willing to let me share with everyone of Mike?" Alice said with a smirk. At this, Bella flared into yet another blush and Rosalie started howling in laughter.

"Wait. Mike _Newton_?" Bile had started to rise up in the back of my throat. I hadn't thought of the little cretin in years, and now that I have, I couldn't help but deny the intense _annoyance_ I remembered… the way I wanted to bash his skull against the wall, the way I couldn't help but glare at him whenever he'd bother Bella… I couldn't believe someone so... perfect as Bella would be with Mike Newton, of all people.

"Oh God," Bella groaned, burying her reddened face in her hands. "I think I'd rather take a bath in cockroaches than have to listen to _Mikey Mike_ butcher my love for Mark Wahlberg." Now Emmett started laughing.

As he lightened up, Emmett turned to me. "Man, Edward, I'll personally hurt you if you let go of this one," he laughed at me. "I like her. She's amusing. Plus she's got amazing friends." He laughed at Alice, but then he gave a long meaningful look at Rosalie, who was staring back at him with just as much passion.

Alice bounced in her seat, seeming more and more like Tigger. "Why thank you, Emmett. Now, Bella, continue!"

"Okay, okay," Bella sighed, giving in. "Well, he finished studying, but I was still troubled with my work, so he decided to help..." She trailed off, and I laughed internally. I never got around to _actually_ helping, but leave it to Bella to say so just to stall. "And, uh, I guess in that moment something just changed and we ended up telling each other about our, uh, attraction... and we ended up... getting together..."

"Getting together _how_?" Alice pushed, as if genuinely clueless, but the glint in her eye showed that her mind was squealing with the realization. Bella groaned.

Bella looked to me, her apology clear in her eyes. It was almost as if she knew she was going to cave, as much as she didn't want to, and knowing this, she thought I'd be opposed. As much as this was going to be awkward, I only wanted to do what Bella wanted to do, and if she was willing to tell about our activities, I'd be fine, as long as she wanted to. Okay, maybe she didn't _want_ to do this, but Alice wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"Then, we got around to kissing, then we, uh, got around to pushing our reunion further," she glanced at me, before blushing. "Do I really have to say it?"

"Well, no..." Alice admitted, giving Bella a pitying look. "But..."

"…It'd just be more hilarious if you said it aloud, anyway!" Emmett interrupted, which earned him a smack on the arm from Rosalie. "Hey, baby, it's the truth! I mean, getting her to admit it that they shagged like animals in that room? Priceless." He paused, as his jaw dropped slightly. "Christ, Rose, imagine if _we_ did it there! _Our_ bodily fluids would be mixed up with _their_ bodily fluids! We'd've done it in the same place..."

"It still makes you feel any better about us even _sitting_ in the very spot that they had sex in?" Rosalie raised her brow at him.

Emmett paused. "Well. No. Still."

Rosalie pointedly ignored Emmett as she turned to us. "Is there anything more that happened to your, err, reunion?"

Bella blushed profusely. "After we were done, you guys came in. Sorry about that, by the way, if we intruded on your making-out."

The blonde woman scoffed. "You're apologizing for you seeing us _kissing_; please, Bella, you know me better than that. _I'm_ sorry for interrupting on your heavy petting session, or whatever you guys were doing in there. Now what did you guys do afterward?"

"Afterwards, we had a pseudo-date," Bella said lightly. "Catching up, you know. Alice called around that time, so we went to each other's homes to get ready for this dinner... Which reminds me." She whipped her head up to me, almost knocking our noses together, since we were so close to each other. I almost lost my breath at our close proximity; I knew I'd never get over this. "Would you call this a date? _Are_ we dating?" Her voice became wistful. "Because... I know you said you wanted more, and I know I want more, but are you my boyfriend... or something?"

She looked away from me now. And I mentally cringed, knowing that this questioning was because of her confusions and insecurities... But I had been thinking about this very thing this afternoon. Of _course_ I wanted a relationship, I was just wary of what she would think. And here she was, asking _me_ if I wanted to continue this. My heart could have burst from my chest.

I cupped my hands around the warm, fleshy skin of her cheeks... It was as if I was holding silk over glass... So soft, so delicate. I stared straight into her eyes, thinking of only her, surrounded by her presence. "Bella... I said I've always wanted this, and I meant it. I wasn't sure whether to call this a date either, but I sure as hell want it to be. And I want _us_ to be. If you want me to be your boyfriend, I'd love to, but if you'd rather keep this platonic, I'd be fine with that too... I'd have you in any way, Bella."

"I don't think I could not want to be with you," she whispered, her moist eyes looking straight into mine. "And as juvenile as this sounds, I want to be your girlfriend... I want _you_."

Still holding onto her face, I lean in to give her a slow, sensual kiss. Her lips, soft; her tongue, graceful along my own. My right hand started to trail lower, down her neck, then stroking her collarbone. Her hands found their way in my hair, entangling the fingers in the knots I couldn't get out of from our shower. She deepened the kiss, creating a fire all throughout my bloodstream. I couldn't help myself, these feelings was creating a chain reaction in my body—first my mouth, then my hands, and now my—

"Whew!" I heard Emmett loudly proclaim. "That sure got heated quick!"

In an instant, Bella and I were off of each other. I crossed my arms, my fingernails digging into my palms as I fisted my hands. I looked over to her, and amusingly found her paralleling me in the same position. Only, her face was completely red in embarrassment. She was avoiding her friends' eyes.

I on the other hand wanted to look right at my own friends. Emmett was stifling his laughter as Rosalie raised her brows at us, almost in slight disappointment. I guess she, as well as I, still wasn't sure what to make of our relationship. Glancing over at Jasper and Alice, I found myself a little surprised. Jasper held onto Alice tightly, her body flush against his. He had a fire in his eyes, almost as if witnessing Bella and I had put him in the mood, whereas Alice was grinning cattily, holding onto Jasper's long arms wrapping around her.

"Now, now, guys, it's cute," Alice giggled. Well, it sounded more like a tinkling, something that reminded me of a scheming pixie. Fitting. "You don't have to feel embarrassed on account of us being here. 'Sides, I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up, Bella."

"And I sure ask fuck haven't seen Edward this worked up, ever," Emmett boomed in laughter. I blanched.

Suddenly Bella's position changed. She stood up straighter, then looked both Alice and Rosalie square in the eye. "Now, I know this is some weird occurrence; trust me, I _know_ how rare this is for me. But can we all get over it and let us eat?"

"Well, I _am_ famished," Jasper said. It was one of the only things he had said all night so far. And I found it appropriate that it was about food; he always had this huge appetite.

Emmett obviously agreed. He was a hulk of a man that needed sustenance. Alice heartily agreed and so did Rosalie. From that point, the six of us fell into playful banter and conversation. We all just seemed to... fit, as if this is where we all belonged. And I couldn't help but marvel what a coincidence that all of us had found each other. All of us friends had found lovers in each other's friends.

I looked to Bella every few moments as we ate. She would laugh at something either Emmett or Alice said, and then look appreciating at Jasper, the ever great conversationalist when he wasn't silent, and she'd smirk alongside Rosalie as they'd kid and joke. She looked so beautiful, and I felt emotion well up inside of me.

It was only hours since I was last reunited with her, but I knew something was for certain: my feelings for her were growing with every moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So did you like that horrible, overly fluffed piece of junk? I'm absolutely ashamed of this. I felt like it was everywhere. This was supposed to be just their announcing to the friends, but it became so much longer! I didn't even want to put a lime in here! I wanted the whole thing to be chock full of cockblock, but I thought the shower scene fit right there, as much as I think shower lemons are clichéd. ...Which I suppose is why it wasn't so detailed. Or good. Anyway. Sorry for another long Author's Note; I'll shut up now so you can review.

Oh, and I did this with the last chapter, too. I'd hate to bribe anyone, but seeing as how I know myself, and the next chapter will take _forever_, I don't want to subject to you to the harsh waiting. If you review, I'll be sure to give you a paragraph preview of the next chapter! And if you're extra nice, I may give you more. ;) Thank you all for reading!

**That's me  
ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


	3. Family

**Straight From the Textbooks  
By ahhelga**

**(Really Long) Author's Note: **Oh God, this took forever; I'm terribly sorry. Really, I am. The excuses: I was just so distracted by other ideas I've been working on. (Check out "Ideas" on my Writing LiveJournal to see what I'm talking about.) I also had major WRITER'S BLOCK as I wrote this, so it doesn't have much going for it, but for the fact that Bella and Edward are developing their relationship.

But _seriously_, if you're wondering what my progress is on something, please just look at my profile here, and I usually have a note/update on current status at the bottom.

Get ready for the motherload of all updates. This is a SUPER LONG chapter (LiveJournal even said these 26 pages in 10pt Arial font was too much for one post). Hopefully that makes up for _something_. And to think, this was even going to be _longer_. Unfortunately, like the last chapter, this seems to be more quantity than quality as it stands, 'cause geez, this, especially towards the end when my patience was running really low, it just became blegh.

This is rated M for a reason, kiddies!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, never owned, never will.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Family**

There's something to be said about the way someone acts in a long car ride. There's the person who constantly has to change the music, or the person who obsesses over the directions... The one who insists on play cheesy or crazy games - Emmett. The one who tries to get everyone to talk, no matter what the subject - Alice. The impatient, bitter person asking every twenty seconds "when we'd get there" - Rosalie. Or the person who'd rather sleep than have to deal with the conflicting emotions and personalities in the car - Jasper.

Then there's Edward, who, throughout the car ride, will try to seduce you in any way, shape, or form. And it works. Of course, he was probably doing that just to calm my nerves, or distract me. And that works too, if it weren't for the fact that I keep thinking someone will find out, and by someone, I mean his parents. It's the day that we've - I've - been dreading: Thanksgiving. Or, the day before Thanksgiving.

We planned to see my father tomorrow for Thanksgiving breakfast, then go to Edward's parents for Thanksgiving dinner. It'd be the first time he'd meet my father as my boyfriend. The last time he had met him, I was graduating from high school, and Edward was telling my father how great of a student and a friend I was to him. I cringed, worrying about my father meeting him face to face. I hadn't exactly _told_ him that the Edward Cullen he was going to meet was the same Mr. Cullen I'd talk about after school.

Edward was well aware of this as well, but he was convinced that everything will be just fine. While I knew he had an uncanny sense of reading people, I was more than a little worried about this particular instance. This was my _father_, Chief of Forks Police, owner of a good amount of firearms in his home, overprotective dad extraordinaire, that we are talking about here. The only boy he ever really was okay with me to date was Jacob, and that was, well... not as pleasant as I had hoped it to be.

Yet again, I cringed during the car ride, which I was pretty sure Edward noticed, but he probably figured it was because I was too nervous about meeting his parents and him meeting my father - which I was - as opposed to thinking about Jacob. I remembered when I told Edward about Jake about a month ago during Halloween.

We were passing out candy to the little children in the hospital he would usually be at, (he wasn't a resident yet, but he volunteered there so often he was considered an employee anyway) when a small child in a Native American costume came up. I started laughing about a joke that Jacob said about people dressing up as "clichéd Natives, who would be better off as joining the Village People." Obviously curious, Edward asked why I was laughing so hard and I relayed the joke, when he noticed the somber tone in my voice. And he got jealous.

It was almost cute, his jealousy, were it not for his irrationality. He didn't talk to me the whole night, which gave the nurses headway into flirting with him. In my presence. _I_ grew irrationally jealous, and not to mention _hurt_, so I walked out. He chased me down to my apartment, and when we opened the door with his spare key, he found me laying on my couch half naked and crying. It was a good thing Alice was at Jasper's, because I had quite the emotional break down that night that I most certainly didn't want anyone else to see. But Edward did, and he got around to telling me about those women, who could never measure up to me in his eyes, and I got around to telling him about Jacob.

Jacob had been my best friend every time I was in Forks, ever since I was a little girl. I had always preferred to hang out with him than his sisters, who were at times too girly for me. Then I moved to Forks in junior year, and we had become full blown best friends, BFF status, which made Charlie a happy, happy man. After all, our fathers were best friends, so it was natural the children should be too. However, "friends" wasn't all Charlie and Billy had in mind. It seemed the two of them had plans for us to be involved romantically as well.

Hence why, in my senior year, Charlie practically _forced_ a date on me with Jacob. Needless to say, that did not end well, and Edward even remembered my sour mood afterward at school. Only, he thought it was because Jacob didn't return my "feelings". I even remembered trying to clear the fact up that I certainly had _no feelings whatsoever_ for my best friend. Fast forward a couple years later, my sophomore year of college, while Jacob was a freshman at Washington State. Jacob said he missed me, and a few too many drinks later, we were making out on Alice's favorite piece of furniture, and confessing so many stupid apologies. ...We tried to make it work for however many months, really we did, but it was like pulling teeth. So when he met Nessie, I didn't say anything to keep him. I didn't need to. They're still going on strong.

The only thing I really missed of him now was his friendly presence. I wanted a best friend. I had Alice, but Jacob offered something else: a man's point of view. Though, I guess Edward was my new best friend, especially in this man-friendship need, but it still wasn't the same. When I told Edward this, he immediately sympathized and felt bad about being irrationally envious... Though, I had to say, that was the best make up sex I've ever had.

Then again, any sex with Edward was the best I've had.

...But Charlie didn't need to know that. He needed a better, more valid reason to like Edward more than Jacob... or at least to the amount that he liked him at. Having sexy car time on the way to seeing Charlie before Thanksgiving didn't exactly help much. If you added that to the fact that he was my teacher, well, you have a recipe for a complete and total disaster.

Though, it wasn't only Charlie I was worried about. I was going to be meeting Edward's parents too. We were going to eat Thanksgiving dinner with them, but I was going to meet them tonight, since Esme insisted. Knowing Esme (or, technically not knowing her, only knowing _of_ her), she was probably absolutely thrilled at the idea that Edward had a real girlfriend, which I heard was very rare nowadays.

However, Edward didn't tell either of his parents as well that I had been his student. Although, I had a sneaking suspicion that they'd take it a lot better than Charlie would; well, Esme would at least. Carlisle, who I've heard was the most understanding and rational man, would also be accepting, but I was afraid that his rational side would give out and make him disapprove.

The fact that I would be meeting my boyfriend's parents made me anxious; the fact that I would be meeting my-boyfriend-AKA-my-teacher's parents made me downright paranoid. Edward insisted that everything would be alright, but I knew better. How would _any_ parent think so calmly about their child dating someone who knew them in less than ideal conditions? ...Though, I really shouldn't be saying that, since Renee would take one look at Edward and say he's good enough for me. She wasn't shallow, she just believed in extreme attraction... which I had for him... greatly...

In fact, looking at him with his eyes smoldering every time he'd glance off the road at me made me squirm, in need of some sort of relief... Who knew he was such a fiend in these long car rides? Then again, I must have been just as bad if I was thinking the same thing. I fought to control myself. I get so distracted by this that I almost forget that I'm about to meet his parents.

"Just calm down, Bella," he said, using that voice that would give me a shiver just about every time. There was no way I was going to be calm at this rate. His actions were doing just the opposite. Of course, I had to let him know.

"You know, you're not helping," I said bitterly.

He simply laughed at my expense. My mood was growing more annoyed with every bit he widened his smile... his gorgeous... bright... smile... Goodness, I felt eighteen all over again, reveling over what I could take in of his features. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

I shook my head out of my slight reverie. What was he talking about? "Huh?"

He laughed harder now. Confused, I looked up at him questioningly, getting slightly lost in his features once more. He glanced away from the road, with that damn crooked smile of his. "I was talking about the fact that now you're too distracted to be so nervous."

In an instant, a scowl reached my face. I was doing so well too on not focusing on the fact that we were meeting his parents soon... Okay, okay, he _was_ the one to distract me, but his ego was already too inflated and I had too much pride to let him know that. I turned up the volume of the classical playlist of his iPod hooked to the car and pointedly ignored him. I guess now was the time to wallow and dread what was to come. Say goodbye to good standing with Charlie, Bella, and say goodbye to a chance with Edward after his parents meet you. I was staring out of the window thinking sulkily about the different scenarios Edward was going to realize his parents' lack of approval would trigger the _wrongness_ he felt in our relationship, when I felt his hand at my thigh.

I immediately looked up in his direction, looking all around us while averting his gaze. We were parked at a pit stop; for looking out of the windows so much, I didn't have enough perception to notice we had actually _stopped_. The idea that he wouldn't have enough faith in our relationship was more pressing than where we were at. But did that mean _I_ didn't have faith in our relationship, if I were questioning the bond we had? It certainly felt that way... After all, my feelings were very clear to _me_, but his, though reassuringly stable, couldn't be nearly as strong as the ones I felt.

After just a week of dating Edward, I knew I was in love with him.

In fact, I must have been in love with him since I was in high school. Sure, it seemed like a harmless teacher crush, but every time I looked back to that time, my emotions felt much higher than any petty high school "love." I could blame it on the hormones, but those feelings were still here today. The swelling of my chest, the increase in my heart beat, the pure _joy_ that I had... all came at just the mere mention of him. These emotions were definitely there even when I was away from him, and I was so obvious about it. Alice would try to set me up with student-teachers just to get my reaction; she was horribly cruel at the time. One time she even set me up with an actual teacher and I almost had a heart attack. Needless to say, I had a thing for teachers in college. Hell, I had a thing for teachers _now_... or was it doctors?

In any case, letting these feelings build up when I was in high school meant that this... love... was so much more stronger than any feelings he could have for me. As much as I loved him, I had let myself begin to love him since school, whereas he only started thinking of getting to be with me romantically only a couple months ago. I felt myself frown as I thought about how he thought of our relationship and where it was going.

"Bella? What could possibly have you looking so worried and nervous?" he said softly, circling his thumb on my thigh. "I just wish I could hear what's going on through your mind... 'cause I have a feeling it's not just about meeting our parents..."

"Really, I was just thinking; it's nothing to worry about." This time I avoided his eyes, attempting to look outside the window once more...

"But I want to know _what_ you're thinking about," his voice pleaded with me, as if this was the most important thing in the world to him right now. I was doubting that fact very much.

Slowly, I brought my eyes back to his, and what I found in his face shocked me. I knew he was pleading with me through the shaky tenor in his voice, but what I didn't expect was this _hurt_ and, yet, curious expression. I almost had to laugh; he reminded me so much of a lost puppy. (Gosh, what was up with me and dogs? First the wolfish Jacob Black, then Mike Newton the golden retriever, and now puppy-dog _Mr. Cullen_.) With that face, I couldn't help but give in to his pleading...

"Well, mostly my thoughts have been about tonight and tomorrow," I started slowly, but I knew my words were going to come out rushed now, and before I could stop them, they were flying out of my mouth. "Obviously I'm jittery about what our parents will think of us, especially my father... I just know how he is. Then there are your parents, who I've heard so much about, but they most certainly couldn't have heard as much as I've heard about them. It's bound to be awkward, and they'll probably be disapproving and very disappointed in you. I know we've gone over this, and you think I'm overreacting, but I feel like it's all going to blow up on us, and you're going to give up on us... on me...

"And I don't know how I can handle that," my voice was starting to become shaky. "Sometimes I just can't help myself when I'm around you, not just sexually, but... emotionally. Emotionally, I want to give up, but I'm so supercharged, and these feelings just go haywire. Edward, I can't stop myself from this, so if you're to leave me, I don't know what will become of me... but I know that I'll be emotionally _drained_." Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, unsure of how to continue, _if_ I should continue. I had already said too much; I almost slipped up about confessing my love for him.

My eyes propped open when I felt Edward's hand on my cheek. He held me so gently and tenderly, I could almost feel as much feeling in his touch as I had pouring out of me. His eyes looked just as soft as the hair on his head, and my heart melted.

"Bella, I don't want you thinking I'll be _leaving_ you any time soon, if ever," my heart skipped a beat, "This isn't at all a relationship based on sex, but didn't I tell you before how no other girl could compare to you? I simply _cannot_ see myself separated from you, despite what our parents would say. And... I didn't want to do this in the parking lot of a pit stop, but, Bella, I have to tell you that I am madly--"

A truck drove by and honked at us. The truck driver made kissing faces and his passenger gave cat calls. My face flushed at the attention we were getting as I realized the sort of scene we were making; my face was inches from his while both of his hands were on me. I thought at how much the idea of off-road sex would be much more ideal than going at it in the car at a pit stop would be. At least off-road you're given a little more privacy... But why on earth was I thinking this in the first place?

My attention was brought back to Edward, and I was surprised to find his expression very agitated now. Suddenly, I felt as if I did something wrong, though I'm not sure what. Then I thought back to the truck driver; maybe he interrupted Edward's apologetic groove? I thought Edward was doing a mighty fine job at reassuring me, and already the thought of our relationship weakening was out of my mind. It was only a moment of panic on my part.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry about my overreaction..." I said apologetically. He looked as if he was about to speak again, and I didn't want him to feel like he had to keep reassuring me, so I gave him a peck on the lips. "It's okay; I know how many times we've had this conversation before this trip, and I don't want to subject you to another one." I winked at him to lighten the mood. "Let me just go to the vending machine to grab a snack, then we'll go, unless you want to do something else here?"

His expression, initially let down at my interruption, turned devilish as he squeezed my thigh. "I could think of a few things I'd rather do right now."

My eyes widened. Did he not just hear the honking and the teasing of the truck drivers? I voiced my thoughts to him, to which he laughed at. His hand was still squeezing my thigh, but he only apologetically gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I watched him hurry over to the restroom, unsure as to whether I should feel grateful or disgruntled. There sure had to be a fine line between those two, especially in this case.

I just knew that Edward was sincere. He was sincere with his reassurances, and most definitely sincere with the hints at something _naughty_, and sincere in his apologies. My heart swelled inside of me, and I wanted nothing more than to just scream at the top of my lungs my declarations of love... though, I doubt that would go very well with him. This would go from the happiest and most comfortable relationship I've ever had to a complete dud...

Shaking off my over-thinking, I got out of the car to the vending machine. Not long afterwards, I was in the car with Edward, and we were driving off out of the pit stop. Of course, we got a lovely reminder as to what we were about to do when the truck drivers honked at us again. I felt myself blush at their implications, but other than that, I couldn't find myself caring about it anymore.

Forks loomed in closer ahead. I tried not think about what getting closer would entail, but I couldn't help but think about the fact that I was meeting his parents very, very soon. Seeming to sense my returning anxiety, Edward gingerly picked up my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He glanced at me and gave me his most beautiful crooked grin. No matter what, I knew we'd make it through. I _would_ keep our relationship continuing, despite what anyone says. I knew this, because he was willing to do the same for us.

The streets began to ring bells in my brain, and I knew we were in Forks now. A wave of nostalgia hit me, just as it did every time I came back here. I felt regret when I realized it had been nearly a year since I was here to visit Charlie, on Christmas. In fact, I only went here for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Being with Edward made me realize that I should visit more often; _he_ saw his parents nearly every month. Then again, he was always a bit of a Momma's Boy. But I was supposed to be a Daddy's Girl... yet it definitely didn't seem that way anymore.

Edward squeezing my hand brought me back to the present. We were on the highway, and Forks High School passed on by. I let out a sigh as I took it in. Would I ever have thought that I'd come back here, with Edward - Mr. Cullen - caressing my hand? Certainly not, but the thought made me grin.

"Brings back memories, huh?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Mmhm," I said, still staring at Forks High. It was going out of sight now, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. The school always did make me feel trapped.

"We're almost to my house," he said.

I turned to him then. "Oh?"

"Yep, just gotta turn in here," he said lowly, taking a turn at one of the side streets. It was lined with trees and nearly deserted. I could hardly believe anyone would live so deep in the forest, and what exactly the house would be like there; my unasked question was answered as we pulled up to a gorgeous home, which could have easily cost more than every single thing I _ever _owned combined.

"Edward! You live _here_?" I was suddenly embarrassed for my apartment with Alice. While Alice liked nice things, we weren't exactly the most well off of girls, and most certainly our home wasn't nearly as... accommodated at this.

He stopped right in front of the porch that led right up to the front door, as opposed to going straight to the garage, which I knew he would have normally done. He _always_ did so, yet here he was, opening my door, being a complete gentleman, but he always did that too. _Except for when we're in bed._ I wished my brain would stop it; thoughts like that were so distracting, and I was going to meet his _parents_.

It seemed Edward was also anxious, or eager, for this, because as soon as I was out of the car, his arm hooked with mine so that he could take me up the porch at his faster pace. My heart was pounding so fast; I could hear it in my ears. My palms were sweaty, which was embarrassing, since Edward had begun to hold my hand through our linked arms. Our arms were awkwardly positioned, but it felt nice to be twined with him, since a wave of reassurance crashed over me. It was another reminder to say we're together all the way through this no matter what.

And before we even got to knocking, or taking out any house keys, or whatever, the front door swung open and a woman came straight at Edward's body. She gave him a hug, before I could even register her even _being_ there, and it felt uncomfortable, since our arms were still entwined.

I heard him say softly, "I missed you too, Mom." My heart burst at his compassion; it was obvious he really did miss her. I took the opportunity to observe him in a way I haven't before, and take in his mother for the first time. He looked at peace, with his mother in his arms. His eyes, closed, yet obviously filled with tenderness, were the most peaceful feature of his face. She looked just as peaceful. The two of them were so beautiful, it almost hurt.

After a moment, she broke off of him, and then quickly turned to give me a quick hug as Edward and I unlinked our arms. I tried to hide the surprise on my face. "Bella! I'm so glad to have finally met you. I'm sorry about that. I just haven't seen my boy since September, but I'm not complaining." She winked at me, and I blushed instinctively.

"It's nice to meet you too, Esme; I've heard so much about you. _I'm_ sorry for keeping Edward for so long... I didn't know he hadn't visited you at all." In retrospect, I should have known, since he spent most of his time with me anyway. Immediately I felt guilty for keeping him all to myself; I was being selfish about it.

"Hush, Bella, I told you I wasn't complaining," she said brightly, hooking an arm to mine. We started walking into the house, leaving Edward on the porch. "It's about time that boy did something about that bad luck with... his, ah, _dull_ lifestyle. I trust you are keeping him well entertained?"

I had to blush again, wondering if she made the innuendo on purpose. It was so odd to be having this conversation with my boyfriend's mother, especially considering it was our first conversation ever, but I guess I should have expected this from Esme, from all that I had heard about her. In my moment of realization, I mustered up all the courage I had to lean in and say, "Don't worry, there's nothing for him to be bored of."

She threw her head back and laughed. My blush came back, now in a more subtle shade, but I laughed with her anyway. This felt nice... Much different from my preconceived notions of her and our first meeting. She seemed every bit as motherly as Edward had always said, but she was also so easy to talk to and likeable. The worry I had had in the car was long gone, and replaced with content.

"Hey! Don't think I can't hear you," Edward piped up from directly behind us.

"Quiet, Edward, can't you see I'm having a bonding moment with your delightful girlfriend here?" she admonished him on the spot without even taking a look back at him. I couldn't help but glance over to him, and I noticed the defeated look on his face. I had to hold back my laughter.

Still hooked onto Esme's arm, I wasn't exactly sure where I was being taken, but I let her lead us. We were soon in a living room area, where a large television I knew Emmett would appreciate, a classy three-piece suede couch Alice would appreciate, and a piano, that I _knew_ Edward appreciated, were strategically placed to create a sense of a complete room without making it seem busy. I was rather impressed by the way everything was laid out as I remembered hearing that Esme had dabbled in interior design; she surely laid out the composition of their home.

"Your house is absolutely beautiful, Esme, you did a great job with the design," I said, in almost an embarrassing tone of awe.

She let out a light laugh again, the sound reminding me of the tinkling giggles of Alice. "Why, Bella, you seem to know how to charm a lady. Well, if you're trying to win the heart of the boyfriend's mother, you've accomplished it."

Her comment made me grin. It felt so good to have this approval. After all that had happened with Rosalie last month, I was anxious about what people thought about Edward and I. _Rosalie_, my mind rang in sadness. My heart sank when I remembered her initial reaction. She was perturbed by Edward being older than I was, but even more so with the fact that he had been my teacher. Though she got over it after a few days, she had kept the lingering disapproval that had finally exploded last month just before Halloween. _Halloween had been interesting enough already; I don't think I needed to make it worse._ Now that was one event I didn't want to think about, especially now that everything was alright.

"Edward," Esme said, which brought me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you play for Bella on your old piano while I go set up for dinner? I'm sure she'd like that."

"Oh! It's okay, Esme, I'd love to help out," I said quickly. "Edward doesn't need to play for me. He's actually played for me before." I chanced a glance over to him, which I knew would be dangerous territory. My face burned up at the sight of him, and his mirrored my own. The last time Edward played for me, we ended up making a mess of our clothes and in sound; the keys of a piano are beautiful when played, but there can be such a clashing noise when simply _banging_ on it. I'd be horrified if Esme found out what we would do to his original piano if we'd go through with _that_ again.

"Nonsense, Bella, I'm fine setting things up," she said, in a similar tone to what she used before with Edward. "And let him play; this was his first piano, and I'm sure _he'd_ love to play regardless. Who knows how long it's been since he's played for you like this? Besides, I think Carlisle will be coming down soon; he's been dying to meet you."

With that, she left us in the living area, while Edward made his way over to the piano. He seemed right at home in front of that baby grand, and I was in awe of him. Not only had it hit me that his first piano was a baby grand (and an expensive looking one at that), but it was so evident that he was just at ease in front of it. This was much different from the upright he had at his home, and this one seemed to fit him more. Suddenly, he started to play.

Instinctively, I smiled; of course, I knew he would play something he had fun with. I recognized the tune of _Rage Over a Lost Penny_, something he was comfortable with. Of course, it was difficult, but his skill level knew no bounds. When the song was done, I made my way over to the piano bench and sat next to him. He didn't look over to me, but I felt him slightly scoot over so that his entire right side was touching my left. The energy charged between us as we connected. Bringing his fingers to the keys once more, he started the next piece. Both of us had slowly closed our eyes when letting the music flow. Edward must have been in a Beethoven mood, knowing right from the beginning this was _Pathetique_. I felt like such a classical smart-ass; I guess that came with being around Edward so much.

I opened my eyes, as I tried not think of him being around Edward so much, since he was so close to me, or of the fact that his limber fingers were all over the place when the tune got heated, but I couldn't help myself. I nearly lost it when the song began to slow down again, feeling the wave of passionate emotion; all kinds of feelings were expressed in this piece, which I wasn't sure what that could have meant, but I didn't think I should look into it. When the tune began to take on a happier note, he grinned, not exactly _at_ me, but _for_ me.

He finished the tune early, but I knew he left it at that calm part for a reason. We both closed our eyes once more, in a similar slow fashion to when we started, but the sound of light clapping brought us out of it immediately. We turned to the source, and in the doorway was probably one of the most handsome men I had ever come across. My face heated up, taking in his features. This man was almost _golden_, with his golden eyes, and golden hair, and golden skin that seemed to shimmer. He was tall and slightly lanky, and had a chiseled jaw exactly like Edward's. I knew immediately. _Carlisle_.

"Edward, it's good to hear you play again; I've missed it," Carlisle said, grinning at his son. I tried to stop my betraying thoughts; Edward was right _next_ to me, for goodness's sake! It certainly wouldn't look good if I lusted after my love's father right next to said love. "And I get to finally meet the infamous Bella Swan."

"_Infamous_?" I squeaked, as I stood up to shake hands with him.

Carlisle chuckled, his laughter rippling all the way to his fingers touching mine. "You have quite the reputation at the hospital, even from your first day in Forks. I'm surprised I haven't met you yet, considering your history in the Emergency Room."

"Well maybe you'll get lucky soon," I replied, almost cheekily. I couldn't help but think inappropriate thoughts about what I had just said. _Remember, Bella, Edward's_ still _next to you!_ I wanted to tell my subconscious to shut up.

"I most certainly hope not," Edward interjected brusquely from beside me. We locked eyes for a moment, and he raised his brow at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. If I let myself believe it, he almost looked jealous. I swooned a little on the inside at the sight of his aggressive expression; _this_ was _my_ Cullen. Carlisle was already gone from my mind.

"Oh, Edward," Esme called, coming into the room now. "I just wanted to let you know that your cousins are coming in from Denali for Thanksgiving tomorrow."

Edward groaned, and I couldn't help but wonder what that was about. "How come no one informed me of this? How long are they staying? ...Oh no. Is Tanya coming too?"

"Edward! They're family, _including_ Tanya; it's a given that they would come," Esme said sternly. "They're welcome to stay as long as they would like, since we weren't given a time period, but I'm pretty sure they're staying for only Thanksgiving night and leaving the day after."

The name Tanya rang a bell in my head. I recognized Tanya as Edward's first relationship. I furrowed my brow, and blurted out, "Tanya? As in your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes." His voice was noncommittal.

"She's... your _cousin_?" My brow furrowed even more.

"Well, no, but she's like my 'cousin'," he paused, and probably from looking at my confused expression, he continued to explain. "Our relatives in Alaska aren't our relatives; just close friends. But it's weird to call them that since I grew up with them and have grown to call them cousins. Tanya just so happens to be part of that family. When they lived here, she was the only girl I could really tolerate, and it just felt comfortable to have a relationship with her. It was a matter of convenience."

"Oh," was all I could say, because there wasn't anything _to_ say. The fact that they weren't really related made me feel a lot better though, because then that'd make Edward the king of awkward relationships: a relationship with a student of his, and a relationship with his pseudo-cousin. But she was his past, regardless. And now she was coming here tomorrow. I felt sick.

"Bella? I hope that you're not upset about it, she _really_ isn't my cousin," he said with a hint of a desperate tone. It made look up at him. He sounded so despondent that I wondered what on earth was going on in his mind. I immediately felt bad; I wasn't that put off by his dating his non-cousin... It was only the fact that I would have to meet her tomorrow that worried me.

I smiled at him. "Edward, don't worry so much about that, really. To tell the truth, I wasn't even thinking about that particular all that much."

He looked at me disbelievingly. His voice lowered, "Then why do you seem so troubled?"

"I..." I let my mouth hang as I stared up at him. "I just don't know how to handle meeting a person you, uh, had a relationship with."

For a moment he just blinked at me. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect out of him in response, but I certainly wasn't expecting the sudden laughter at what I had just said. He found that _funny_?

"Is that _all_?" he said with a bright smile.

"_All_?" I repeated, shocked. "She was your girlfriend Edward, and I'm going to meet her. I may not exactly follow the typical girl code, but I'm pretty sure that the ex is certainly supposed to be a bitch to the new girlfriend."

His laughter was much stronger now, and I could only blanch in response. "Luckily for you, Tanya doesn't follow girl code either. Trust me on this one. I'm pretty sure she'd like _you_ more than she liked _me_."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I still felt dispirited; he was only trying to console me.

"Hon, Tanya's out and proud," Esme interrupted. I almost forgot his parents were there, but I had no time to think about what that meant she had witnessed because I was still registering what she had just said.

I blinked, still trying to process it. "Tanya's... gay?"

"Yep," Edward continued. "She's had quite a few men in her lifetime, but there was a reason why she didn't feel for any of them."

"That's not a problem for you, dear, is it?" Esme asked tenderly, but the way she eyed me as she said it meant business.

"Oh, no! No, no problem at all," I assured her. "I'm actually a bit relieved."

"Relieved?" Edward asked me, lifting his brows.

"Yeah," I admitted, taking a glance at Esme and Carlisle, who were both now in the doorway with their eyes fixated on us. It was embarrassing enough to admit this in front of Edward, but in front of his parents as well? In my embarrassment, I barely pushed out my murmur, "I thought I was going to have to deal with some competition."

Edward's eyes softened as he pulled me in his arms. "Oh Bella, I thought we've gone over how much you mean to me." His grip tightened around me. "And don't worry, Tanya's definitely not 'competition'. If anything, she'll just make me want to have you all the more. I don't think any woman could compare to you."

Admittedly, I melted in his arms, but I wasn't sure what he meant by the fact that 'she'll make him want me all the more.' Though, I didn't question him on it, especially since I was flustered by the fact his _parents_ saw everything that had just gone down in the past few moments, and I wouldn't give them more of a chance to witness anything else. Mustering what courage (and willpower) I had left, I withdrew myself from Edward and looked toward Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle had a mixture of disbelief and satisfaction, which almost reminded me of Emmett's reaction to our relationship when we broke it down for him. Esme simply looked so proud and joyous, she was practically beaming at us, almost like Alice whenever she saw me with Edward. My cheeks reddened at their observing.

"Oh Bella, I think I'll take you up on that offer in setting up the table," she said, giving me a wide smile as she turned back into the dining room.

I gave Edward a quick glance, and he squeezed my hand in response. "Of course, Mrs. Cullen," I said, walking into the dining room where she was standing over the table.

"What's this 'Mrs. Cullen' business? You know it's Esme, dear," she said amiably as she rearranged the small vase of flowers at the center of the table. Even with the slight adjustment, the table felt different; she was truly good at designing. I made a mental note to introduce her to Alice, since I was sure they'd get along easily. It was then that I realized the table had been already set for all four of us.

"Of course." I asked, noticing something, "...Esme?"

"Yes, dear?" she glanced at me with a smile.

"Err, we're not having more guests, are we?" I asked, gesturing at the table, with all its fine china and perfect presentation. Obviously, there was no need for my help; the job had already been done.

"Ah, no," she smiled again with a slight shake of her head. She sat down at the head of the table, which didn't have anything set in front of it, and she gestured to the seat next to it. I took the seat, and almost jumped back up when she tenderly held my hand. I wasn't expecting that. "Bella... Thank you."

If I wasn't expecting her to hold my hand, I certainly wasn't expecting this. I only blinked as I looked at her. The laugh lines at the side of her mouth were now more pronounced, but I thought it made her look more natural, adding to her beauty. Obviously, these good genes had passed onto Edward. I suddenly felt inadequate, so why was she _thanking_ me?

"I'm sorry?" I replied shakily, with a lack of a better response. I mentally berated myself for this.

She only chuckled. "Bella, I don't think you understand the change you've brought in Edward. These last few years, he's just been so... detached. Emmett told me on more than one occasion that he'd physically deny a woman. I raised Edward to be a gentleman, but who am I to say that he should deny having fun? Then I hear of you two finally being together, and the immediate attraction, and I just felt so... relieved. My baby found himself a girl who he'd want to be with long-term. And it's very apparent that the both of you are serious about each other, especially given the events that just happened in the parlor. Now, I don't know the _full_ story, but I know enough to say that you've changed him ever since you first met."

I knew that if our relationship were any less intense, then this conversation with his mom would have scared me off. But of course, I found everything she said to be true to heart, and my chest burst. It was amazing how much she could determine all this without knowing "the full story"... and I wondered if she would still accept the truth when knowing that full story.

Was he really that affected because of my leave for college? I mean, I had heard everyone tell me that before getting together, he wasn't having any luck in the romance (or sex) department, but hearing it from his mother gave it a whole new connotation. While I still felt the slight glee from knowing that he liked me so much that he couldn't find another, it pained me now. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ who knew him, commented about how he was so apathetic to women, and it just hit me as to what extent it meant for him. Did _I_ really affect him that much?

I'm not saying he didn't affect me just as every bit as they claimed I him. On the contrary, the last few years were sort of a test as to how I can have men knowing they wouldn't be my Mr. Cullen. My freshman year of college was full of dates galore, especially after meeting Alice, and I used those dates as a way to try and forget Edward. Unfortunately, he was in my thoughts every time, as I'd make subtle comparisons. Men just didn't seem like _men_ if they didn't have the same qualities as his. And that was because I loved him.

Esme must have seen my small epiphany in my expression somehow. She placed her hand on mine once more, and gave me that same small smile. With a brow raised, she continued, "Now, Bella, I know I have just met you, but after hearing about you so much from Edward, and the stories from the doctors at the hospital, I feel like I know you already... And especially with that love you two have for each other, I _know_ you're the right one for my son."

I bit my lip; it was all I could do to stop tears from overflowing. Oops, there goes one. I laughed, finding it ridiculous that I had been so worried before, and of course also finding it ridiculous that I was _crying_. "Thank you, Esme."

"No, no, _I'm_ the one thanking you," she said, taking her hand from my hand to wipe the single tear off my cheek. Motherly comfort.

"No, Esme, I have to thank you," I took in a breath. "You brought Edward to this world; it's a much better world with him in it. Even for just that, you have all my gratitude. But you also raised him and helped him and helped _me_. I'm so glad you support us, because I've been so worried about it all."

"I hope you were not talking about your age difference," she teased, "because, you know, Carlisle's seventeen years older than me. And you're only six years separate from each other." She giggled.

"Wow, seventeen years?" I said, smiling. She reminded me of Renee in this moment; not only because Renee's own wide age difference with Phil, but because her presence was so soothing. I missed this comfort. "And, no, that wasn't all that I was talking about, Esme. I was taking other factors into account." My worry should not go away just yet; Edward and I hadn't told her yet about high school.

Esme's eyes softened still. "There's little that you two would have to have done for me to disapprove. Edward cares for you so much, I doubt that anything you say would make me feel any less grateful to you for that." Her eyes lingered over to the doorway, where we could see Carlisle and Edward in the parlor.

Edward and Carlisle were in a deep conversation; it looked just as connecting as the one with Esme and I had were having. Edward looked at Carlisle, who was just at eye level with him, with such reverence, it made me envision Edward as a child looking up at his father awed. Suddenly, as Carlisle's mouth moved quickly, Edward's face flushed. I wondered what on earth they could be talking about that would make Edward blush.

"I guess it's time to save Edward from his father," Esme observed, laughingly. I couldn't help but laugh with her. It certainly did look as if Edward needed saving. She stood up and I followed her into the room, where she said, "Boys, it's time for dinner."

Both of them nodded, and Carlisle patted Edward on the back, saying, "Remember what I said, Edward." Edward only gave a short nod.

I gave him a questioning look, to which he only shrugged at. Hm... I wonder what that could mean. Although, I dropped it immediately, knowing I was making a big deal of nothing. Often times that was what happened. Case in point: this dinner. Already, the relaxing aura was palpable in the room, and though I subconsciously worried over what they _would_ say when we told the truth, I felt as if I couldn't be any more relaxed than now.

We started dinner with no qualms whatsoever, not that I expected any at this point. Though, it felt like it was going _too_ smoothly. Everything about this dinner screamed proper, prim, and, to me, unnatural. Yes, conversation flowed nicely; yes, I still felt at complete ease; and yes, I almost didn't care that Edward strategically put his hand on my thigh to what I was sure simply to turn me on. (I tried to ignore that fact.) However, despite this all, I felt like I was being put on a show. Edward was to the left of me, and I was directly across from Esme, who was on Carlisle's left. The plates matched, the utensils in a proper, full set. Every line was perfectly PC and not a single word was out of line. The only thing missing was the "Kiss the Cook" apron and the pearl necklace Esme was supposed to wear.

I wouldn't be surprised if she had worn either of these in the past dinners. The sort of thing just seemed _customary_ to have in this household. Yet, I knew better than to judge a book by its cover (and not to mention, I learned a lot about Carlisle and Esme throughout our conversations). While this persona did seem prim, proper, and pretentious, the little things spoke in volumes. As I thought, she didn't wear her pearls, or an apron, or anything of the sort, because I knew Esme preferred simple, much like I did. The simpler, the better, and honestly, in a simple white dress, she spoke volumes. Then there was the way either Carlisle or Esme would lean in -- elbows crossed on the table and all -- whenever conversation would pick up. And then there would be this look in either Esme's or Carlisle's eyes; a fiery recognition. Recognition of what, I didn't know.

"Oh goodness! Here we are talking, and the food isn't even out yet," Esme exclaimed. "If you'll excuse me."

"I could help!" I said, just a tad too loudly in my ears, as I started to get up.

"No, no, I could handle it," Esme said, already by the kitchen entrance.

I sat back down, but as I did, Carlisle excused himself, and followed Esme into the kitchen. Now it was only Edward and I, with his hand on my thigh, and my mind reeling. His thumb was tracing light circles, and I had pointedly looked at him so that he could stop. He did stop his ministrations, but he didn't lift a finger.

"So..." he began impassively. "What did you and Esme talk about?"

"Oh, really nothing unexpected," I said, trying to pull off the same cool air he had about him. "I should be asking _you_ what had you so worked up between you and Carlisle."

He quirked a brow. "I should've known you caught that." I pressed him for the answer. "Sorry, you'll have to think of something up yourself, Bella. You didn't even tell me what you and Mom were talking about." I rolled my eyes at him. Of course it'd be for a bargain; I should've seen that coming. Still, I wanted to keep the conversation between Esme and I as close and personal as possible, so I kept my mouth shut. Of course, that meant Edward would keep his closed as well. Oh well, it's not like I would let it get to me.

Suddenly his fingers started moving again, and I felt a fire erupting from where his hand made contact with my thigh. I shot him that same look I gave him earlier to stop, but he didn't lighten up. In fact, it only spurred him to move further up my thigh. Soon I knew my admonishing look became a disbelieving, panicked one. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was hanging slightly open. He _couldn't_ be serious? ...Could he?

"_Edward_," I sharply whispered to him. "Your parents are coming back any _second_ now."

His face turned serious, and I had a feeling it wasn't because his parents were only in the next room. The familiar passion I saw whenever he was aroused was still there, but it was overlooked by such a powerful other look. I felt captivated by his gaze. It seemed I had been getting lost in his eyes lately, and this was no different from any other time. His green eyes... his perfect lips...

And just as we leaned in a bit further, his parents sauntered back into the room. In that instant, we separated until we were at an acceptable space apart. Esme and Carlisle both had plates in their hands, and I immediately rose to help them out. We all got the food ready, and it wasn't long until we all had started eating.

I decided to look at them from an outsider's point of view instead of acting as part of the conversation, like I did earlier. Somehow, this was a lot different from when we were talking. Maybe the presence of food loosened up Esme and Carlisle, but it didn't seem so "prim and proper." I didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt like a family. But, for that very reason, I couldn't help but feel separated from them. Never had I had a real Thanksgiving dinner with a full family, since I'd always have to decided whether or not I wanted to be with Renee and her crazy friends or with Charlie and his still, quiet home. This was a whole different brand of family to me.

Yet, I felt completely at ease... as if they were my family.

_They'll sure make great in-laws._ My face flushed at the thought. I shouldn't be thinking about these things... Edward and I, we were only still at the beginning of our relationship. I hadn't even confessed my love for him! I didn't even know what he fully thought of our relationship and to what extent his feelings were.

"Love, why is your face so red?" I felt his lips brush against the shell of my ear. At that comment, my face naturally reddened even more. We were still in front of his parents.

"I just... realized how close you guys are," I admitted, biting my lip.

Then, his voice dropped, as his lips grazed my ears again. "You know, I don't think it wouldn't be at all hard for you to become part of this family..." My heart raced at his implication.

"Oh, you two are so cute together," Esme quipped, after observing us. "It's like you two were made for each other."

We glanced at each other. For some reason, this felt like the right moment to tell his parents about our relationship. Edward held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. This was the moment of truth for us.

"Actually, we have something to tell you," Edward began slowly. Carlisle and Esme seemed to sit up straighter, expectant about what we were going to tell them. Edward took in a breath. "I'm not exactly sure how I should tell you this, but Bella and I... we didn't exactly start off on the right foot..."

Carlisle smirked and chuckled. "What? You were too hard on her? Or she hated your guts?" But then, in an instant, his whole demeanor changed to something much more serious. "Just what exactly are you talking about, Edward?" Carlisle's voice was stern, but cool. "What did you do? ...Are you married? You didn't get an abortion, did you?"

"No," Edward said quickly and calmly, but his hand squeezed mine infinitesimally. "It's not that... it was more of how we got together..."

"Oh my God, did you guys have _sex _when you were her teacher, Edward?" In contrast to Carlisle, Esme's voice was sharp and slightly hysterical.

"No!" Edward quickly rebutted. "It's not that, we - wait. What did you just ask?"

Esme blinked. "If you two had sex while she was under your teaching..."

In that moment, several things happened. Edward's hand dropped from mine, as I sat frozen. My mouth hung agape, no doubt making me look like an awkward fish, yet Esme looked as gorgeous and unaware as ever. I heard Edward give a chortle, and soon it burst into loud guffaw of laughter. He kept laughing as I just sat there silent and shocked. Esme may have looked a little confused about our reactions, but Carlisle seemed to know what we were so reactive about, since he now had an amused smirk. It reminded me of Edward's crooked smile.

It had never occurred to either Edward or I that his parents would have found out on their own, or would have known all this time that I had known him for a few years now, from when he lived in Forks. On one hand, it should have been obvious: this was a small town, I was a frequent visitor to the Forks hospital, Esme was a feisty spy. But on the other, there was no hint from either of his parents about knowing. However, it could have been the fact that the idea just seemed so impossible to us that we may have overlooked any hints; we wouldn't have believed anything unless they outright admitted that they knew, kind of like now.

"I don't understand why you're laughing, Edward," Esme said delicately.

Edward's laughter died down, and my body finally had unfrozen itself so that I could look at him. Once we made eye contact, his amused expression was toned down, and was being replaced by a more solemn look. He grabbed my hand once more, and we turned to his parents.

"We didn't expect you to know," Edward slowly started, similar to when he started to break the news earlier. "It's just ironic that you guys would know that I was her teacher, when we were so worried that you'd freak out when you'd find out."

Esme's brows furrowed. "You thought we were going to freak out? Why would we do that?"

Edward's amused expression came back as he eyed me. "We just had our worries about telling parents... Other than the whole meeting parents thing." He was making fun of my worries, I know, but he hadn't met my father yet, and that was something else in itself. The thought made me realize something.

"Oh God, do you know if my father knows?" My voice was panicky.

"Chief Swan?" Carlisle looked up in thought at the area above my head. "Well, neither Esme nor I have seen him since you two have gotten together, so we didn't say anything to him, but it could be very well that he's found out or put two and two together, like we have." My face paled, and Carlisle took notice. He rebutted, "But it's possible that he hadn't either."

I gave a short nod in Carlisle's direction, but I just stared at the food in front of me. I don't know what I'd do if Charlie found out already, and he was just _waiting_ for us to arrive tomorrow just so that he could shoot Edward off our porch. The scene played in my mind perfectly: After I greet Edward at his car, us walking up the stairs hand in hand, and Charlie comes out with his favorite rifle in hand, yelling "You think you can take advantage of your students?" just before he shoots Edward clear in the knee cap. I was horrified; I felt sick.

"Bella, dear, are you okay?" Esme said comfortingly, reaching across the table to hold my hand.

"I... I'll be fine," I said, looking up at her, all while trying to hide my inner turmoil. "I'm just nervous about seeing my dad tomorrow is all."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well, no matter what happens, I know you two will pull through."

I looked at Edward, and said, without looking back at Esme, "I know."

The rest of the night went along easily now that Edward and I knew for a fact that everything was going to be fine with the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle were very supportive of our relationship, obviously not seeing anything wrong as we explained that we had only recently started acting on any feelings we had for one another. Apparently they already knew a lot more than I thought they would have known about me through the other doctors at the hospital. Even before I had gotten together with Edward, they heard of the Swan girl, who would arrive at the emergency room every few months with a new injury. And apparently Edward had told them some about me a long time ago, while I was still in school. This brought a new wave of embarrassment, as I found out he bragged about me as a student, a time when I was taking in his lessons with such scrutiny that I aced every test. Carlisle eventually tried to persuade me into looking into the medical field.

I had to deny, of course, because the only reason why I did so well in that class was because I had _Mr. Cullen_ as a teacher. _Then again, if you were to go into medical science, he'd have to tutor you... and who knows at what lengths he'll go to tutor you now... Not to mention, if you work together... the possibilities..._ The thought brought a fresh wave of blood rush, but I attempted to cool myself; after all, it wouldn't be exactly prudent to get all worked up at the dinner table.

I truly enjoyed the company of Carlisle and Esme, and I was beginning to feel like I was part of their unit the more the night rolled around. Needless to say, dinner ended much later than originally intended. After I helped Esme clean up as Edward discussed some things with his father, we gathered around the parlor to listen to Edward play his piano again. The love radiating from his parents was obvious as they looked in on their son with pride, and recollection showing through their eyes.

I said my goodbyes as Edward got ready to take me to Charlie's. I blushed when Carlisle gave me a short hug, but went into flames when Esme engulfed me one as well, similar to the one she gave Edward earlier in the evening, making it a lot more personal - and tighter - than the one she gave me earlier.

I whispered a thank you in her ear, to which she gave a hearty laugh and reply, "Why, dear, I should thank _you_. You've brought this household so much happiness. Not to mention the fact that it gets a little quiet up here with just Carlisle and I. You should come down with Edward more often."

"I'll be making sure of that," Edward said, grasping me at the waist. "I'll be back in fifteen."

She nodded to Edward, and gave me another goodbye, and we were off in the car. There was a contented silence as we drove out of the peaceful road to the Cullen abode. I instructed him where to go from the main highway, where my nerves started to pick up again.

"What if he already knows?" I whispered. "What if he freaks out?"

"Well, we'll just have to see..." Edward paused, glancing at me. "Are we still going to keep to our plan of my meeting him during breakfast? Or would you like me to come down to meet him?"

"No, don't do that," I quickly replied. "I have to break him in. I know Charlie; he's going to give you a harsher interrogation if you come in tonight. And not to mention the fact that he'll freak out if he sees our goodbye kiss."

Edward smirked, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. Usually when we left each other, our kisses were rough and passionate, as if it was going to be the last one we would ever share with each other. I knew it would be more so this way tonight, because of the possibility that Charlie would disapprove - not that it would stop us from seeing each other. I loved Edward more than life itself to even think of stopping our relationship.

And I didn't want Edward to freak out if he found out about my strong feelings... which is why I _still_ haven't told him my feelings.

When we reached the familiar sight of my house, I suddenly felt an urge to tell him. No - it was horrible timing. When Edward would see my father tomorrow, and finally realize that my family was nuts, he may want to leave me. I didn't want to give him the trouble of knowing that I was _in love_ with him if he wanted to break us off. I glanced at him through my lashes, noticing the contemplative look on his face. He turned to me just as I was turning to him.

"Bella..." he started slowly. "I hope you know that no matter what happens tonight and tomorrow, I'll be here for you. I l-uh, I'll miss you."

I gave him the best encouraging smile I could muster up. "I know that, Edward. I'll try to warm him up tonight, so he's not _too_ hard on you tomorrow. And," _don't say it, Bella_, "I'll miss you too..." We stopped in front of my house, and we turned to each other completely. I leaned in, "I'll be thinking about you a _lot_ tonight."

His eyes widened, and his breath hitched. Then, he grabbed my shoulders and planted a firm kiss on my lips. While our lips stayed closed, it was one of the most intense kisses I had ever had. His powerful fingers gripped my shoulders harder, bringing me closer to him, just before one hand started to trace the curve of my back. It was awkward because of the gear shift pressing into my thigh, but I was so engrossed in the moment that I couldn't have cared less. We finally opened our mouths, letting each other's tongues massage. The electricity crackled in the air around us, and we clung to each other as if it was going to be the last time we'd see each other. It certainly felt like that to me... with having to face Charlie on the horizon.

Finally, with thoughts on Charlie, I slowly pulled back, and sighed. Edward had a dazed look, but he was also very aware of my expression.

"I suppose I should go in now..." I groaned. "Knowing my father, he's looking in on us, deciding whether he wants to use the shotgun or the pistol."

Edward let out a chuckle, and I could only wish that I had the same ability to laugh this off. I had to let go of him, and I immediately felt a loss. I picked up the handbag that Alice gave me - the only thing I brought since I had all I'd need at Charlie's - and gave Edward a grimace of a smile, one that I knew conveyed how much I was not going to enjoy being apart from him. On impulse, I went back in the car to give him a quick, hard kiss before I ran to the porch of the home. I didn't even have to stop before the front door flung I open.

I was met with Charlie's rather disconcerting blank expression. He gave Edward's silver Volvo a lingering look and raised his brow. When Edward started to pull away, Charlie visibly relaxed. I almost had to laugh; it was so ridiculous. He caught sight of my grin and gave me a small smile back.

"Hi, dad," I said.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said. "How have you been?" He seemed to be avoiding the subject that had just driven away. Usually, that would've been okay with me, but I had to ease into Charlie accepting Edward.

"I've been good, but you know that," I started. "You should know how well I've been, especially with Edward around. He's been helping me with my studies, since he's had experience with teaching. And of course, I've just been so happy with him..."

I hoped I wasn't pushing it. I anxiously took in Charlie's response. He merely made a noise of acknowledgment, and closed the door behind him. I don't even think he caught my slight hinting, but it could've just been that he didn't want to even think about the fact that I had a boyfriend just yet. Ignorance was key with Charlie, after all. I heard him shuffling around behind me, so I took it as my cue to take in my surroundings. Now I had gotten a good look at the house; everything was exactly the same as last year, as I had thought. Did he do anything other than fish the past year? It made me even sadder to remember that I hadn't seen him since last Christmas.

"I've missed you," Charlie said unexpectedly. My head whipped over to him, shocked at what he had just said. I felt a pang of regret and sadness, as his words correllated with my own thoughts.

"I missed you too..." I replied, not used to expressing emotions so freely with Charlie, but I welcomed it.

"How are you, you know, other than with - Edward?" Charlie's pause right before his name was blatant, but at least he was trying.

I couldn't imagine an answer to that question. Edward was a fixture in every aspect of my life now... I couldn't even fathom to think what he wouldn't be part of, so I came up with the best answer as I could, and that was with avoidance. "Great, really. So has Alice. She found someone, actually. His name's Jasper."

I noticed him wince almost imperceptibly, and I regretted my words. I guess that wasn't the best choice of what to say. However, there was no way to avoid it - I had a boyfriend, and he was everything in my life. As much as I hated how that sounded - or how that would sound to Charlie - since it was very reminiscent of the clingy type of teenager that I tried to avoid in high school, I knew it was true. And at some point, Charlie was going to have to accept it. He might as well get used to it now.

"So, Edward will be coming tomorrow morning for brunch at around... 10 AM," I started. The brunch was a good place to start planting the idea, I hoped. "You don't have to worry about anything; I'll be the one to cook and get prepared. Unless you want to be the one to cook the fish?"

Charlie looked stiff, but he shook his head, almost too casually. "That's fine, Bella. You know how much more I prefer your cooking. I'm pretty sure you'll do a better job anyway."

The rest of the night was spent with reading in silence - my tattered _Sense and Sensibility_ and his newspaper - and Charlie updating me on the lives of my friends down in La Push. I learned that Sam and Emily were expecting. Jared apparently reconnected with his old classmate, Kim, and they eloped. They still haven't found out Embry's father's identity. Billy was fine. Sue Clearwater, whose husband died just before I left for college I instantly remembered, had apparently started to come over to take the extra fish Charlie had, to which my father looked everywhere but my eyes, curiously enough.

However, what caught my attention the most was that Quil had recently got with a girl named Claire... who was sixteen-years-old. Apparently, just a month shy of seventeen, but she was still "jailbait" as Charlie so uncharacteristically put it. I took in Charlie's reaction carefully, wondering how he'd take _this_, almost like a warm up to the news about Edward and I. It was hard to tell; he was so neutral when he was telling the story of how it came to be, and how the two of them are so carefully watched now, so that they don't do anything stupid while she is still so young. Other than the obvious discomfort of thinking of them ever being sexual, Charlie didn't show much, disappointingly. Now I wasn't even sure if he knew Edward's age. I know I had mentioned it in passing, but either he didn't hear me, or he was still playing ignorant. Maybe that was what he was doing with Quil and Claire. I don't understand how this story passed me; I had seen Jacob and Nessie earlier in the year, and they didn't mention _any_ of this.

After sharing the events of the past year, it was getting late, and silence fell upon us again. We both took it as our cues to start getting ready for bed, so after our good nights, I dumped my bag in my old room, and I went to shower. I made sure to thoroughly clean myself and shave as close as possible. Edward kept me preoccupied in my last shower, so I couldn't get to doing all the normal showering activities. I trembled as I thought of him, but then my body seemed to sag as I thought of him not being with me tonight. I pitied myself; I couldn't even go one day without him.

I tried to ignore that fact as I changed into a thermal shirt and some old shorts. They weren't Edward's shirt or boxers, but they worked just as well, I supposed. I climbed into my covers, welcoming the familiar comfort of my old bed. However, it didn't seem to be enough for sleep, because I tossed and turned. It was as if my body knew Edward wasn't here with me tonight...

Then, right on cue, I felt the heard my phone vibrate from the side table. I picked it up, and read my new text message, from Edward, asking if I was still awake. I immediately messaged him back, saying that I was. His response was instant, and was only of two words: "I'm calling." I braced myself when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, and I pressed "Talk."

"Hello?" I whispered, though I knew exactly who it was.

"Bella," he breathed. I let out a breath of air when I heard his voice. It felt like forever that I had, though I knew I had gone times much longer without hearing his voice. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait till tomorrow's brunch..."

"I understand, Edward," I smiled. "I felt the same way... If you hadn't had called, I would've probably called you first thing waking up."

He laughed. "Well, we just can't seem to get enough of each other." My breath hitched. He was closer to the truth than he realized. He mused, "You know, this will be the first time we're not sleeping with each other in weeks."

"You're right," I laughed into the phone. Still, my laughter didn't hide my despaired tone. He must know how much I missed him, even if only for the night.

"Bella, don't worry, we'll see each other in the morning," he said, and I could practically hear his comforting smile. "But in the meantime, we can continue talking..."

"Yeah, like this is any substitution," I rolled my eyes at his comment. "While I absolutely love your voice, and get positively turned on by it, talking in hushed tones to not wake up Charlie isn't exactly what I'd call ideal."

"Well, I think it reminds me of my teenage years," he laughed. "And did you just say my voice turns you on?"

"Oh, shut up, Edward," I grinned. "You already knew that."

"Well maybe I'd like to be reminded how I can get you off..." his voice became huskier. "I'm glad I turn you on, without even having to be there..."

My breath hitched, and I struggled to say, "Well... now I think you're just getting cocky, Edward."

"I don't know about that, Bella, 'cause it's true." I could almost hear his smirk. "I'm sure if I told you what I'd want to do to you if I were there, you'd be positively dripping wet by the time I'm done."

Oh Lord. This is where this turned to? I couldn't respond.

"And what's more? If I were to tell you what I'm doing to myself _thinking_ about you dripping wet, I think you'd be panting..." I let out a shudder. "Ah... _already_ you're panting. Would you like me to continue, Bella?"

"I..." Don't know. "Yes."

He hummed. "Just what I wanted to hear, Bella. You don't have to say anything; I just want to tell you what I'm going to do to you when we're together."

"And... and what would that be?" I clutched onto the phone with my life.

His voice took up a new deepness that went straight to panties. "If I were in your room, I'd be laying right beside you, stroking your whole side profile. My light touches would move from your side to trace your front from hip to hip, just above the fleshy patch of skin above that area that makes me writhe with downright lust..." _I_ was writhing with downright lust. "Then my other arm would snake under your neck to caress your breasts from the front. All while I'm flicking your nipples, I'll be nipping at your neck... And you'd moan..."

"Edward..." I breathed.

"Just like that..." I heard him take in a shuddering breath. "And slowly, my fingers at your hips will move downward, right under waistband of your bottoms. And I'll be licking the length of your neck and I'll be teasing the peaks of those beautiful breasts of yours, and you'll be in such sensory overload that when my fingers finally reach your clit, it'll be too much for you... You'll be squirming, but I'll still be going. And oh God, how wet you'll be..."

At this point, my own hand found its way into my shorts, teasing my current wetness. It seemed to be begging for attention, but, like Edward's envisaging I only teased myself. Desperate to have some sort of connection to him, I imagined it was Edward's fingers, and a loud moan vibrated through the room, which I only barely registered as my _own_ moan. I heard him moan as well on his side, which only fueled the fire burning in my crotch.

"Bella, you gotta remember to be quiet," he, almost tenderly, said. "Charlie's in the other room, and you wouldn't want to wake him up, right? I love the sounds you make, but I don't want us to stop just yet..."

"Mmhm..." I acknowledged. I couldn't form any words, since my fingers were still working lightly at my bundle of nerves.

"But if I were there, I'd make sure we didn't stop..." He groaned, and I wondered in the back of my mind if he was doing the same thing I was. "Even though I'd plunge my fingers into your dripping folds," and I pushed in a finger, "you'd be begging for more from me. I'd be too slow for you, so you'd try to push down onto my fingers. Then, I'd curl my fingers to that spot that you love so much... and you'll release yourself into my hands..."

"Oh God, Edward," I moaned softly. I was working myself harder now.

"You'd be coming down your high, but you see, I wouldn't be done yet, my Bella." I sucked in a breath at this. I was starting to feel that fire in the pit of my stomach rise. "Even if we're laying on our sides, I'd swiftly bring down our pants to slide in you easily. I'd take you by such surprise you'd let out a yelp, and I'd have to cover your mouth with the hand I was using to massage your breast."

I bit my lip, not allowing my groan from coming out, but his name still tried to escape my lips, making a sort of whimpering sound. I was starting to get close.

"What was that, Bella?" He sounded breathless, and it came out strained. I was glad I wasn't the only one suffering from not being close to each other.

"I... I wish you were in me, Edward," I breathed.

He groaned loudly. "God, if I were there, Bella, I'd be pumping in you so hard..." Yes. "All while you turn your neck around so that we can ravish each other..." Yes! "And fuck, in our laid position, we'd cum together instantly." _Yes!_ My orgasm ripped through me let out another strained moan. I heard him grunt and softly say my name on the other end, alerting me of his own release. The sounds of my panting reverberated through the room, while his own breathless gasps were coming clear in my ear.

"Edward... that was..." I started to say as I caught my breath. "Amazing... We've... never done anything on the phone before..."

"To tell the truth, I'd prefer to be there still," he said just as breathlessly as I. "Bella, I just... want make you feel good..."

If my face wasn't flushed, it certainly was by this point. He just knew exactly what to say. If anyone told me that Edward was so great in bed that he could get you off even on the phone while I was still his student, I... well, I would've believed them. But having first hand experience with it put a whole new perspective that made me... possessive. I knew what he meant by wanting to make me feel good, because all I wanted was him to feel good too... only, _I_ wanted to be the doing it all. I wanted to be the replacement of his hand. I wanted to be there for every need of his. I yawned amidst my thinking.

"Bella, I guess I should let you sleep now, then?" he said.

"I... I guess so," I replied, sleepiness creeping up on me now. "This is good night then..."

"Yeah... this is good night..." his voice trailed off, as if he wanted to continue, however he abruptly ended, "Sweet dreams, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmhm..." I said, having the urge to tell him all my feelings once again, right then and there. But I settled on, "Tomorrow, Edward..."

It took us several more moments before we could hang up, but we finally got around to it. Soon, I was sleeping easily, with Edward in every bit of my dreams.

When I awoke early next morning, the area between my legs was still raw from the night before, but I reveled in the lingering wetness. If Edward were here, he would be reaping the benefits of my morning wetness, as I would with his morning wood. However, I knew I had to stop myself before working myself up again; it was ridiculous how much I had to make an actual effort to do so. I have just one taste of Edward, and I can't get enough.

I simply distracted myself getting myself ready, changing, tidying up, before going downstairs. Charlie was already up and about, rearranging little things, as if he didn't know what to do. This time of day I knew he was already working busily, or not so busily in this sleepy town, at the Forks PD. He must have been so bored without work; I wondered what he would do when he was retired... Probably fish all day, or something. The last couple of days were filled with realizations about Charlie, and this was yet another one to add to the bunch. I knew that I'd have to come back often from now on. Hopefully Edward will make it through the day in one piece so that I could come back to Forks with him when he comes to visit his parents. Thinking of Edward reminded me of trying to wear down Charlie.

"Morning, dad!" I said, knowing it was a little too cheerful to the both of our ears. I'd hoped he didn't read into it too much. I greeted him a happy Thanksgiving in a more low-key tone to hopefully balance it out.

"G'morning, Bells, happy Thanksgiving to you too," he said, turning around to me after putting back one of his rifles on the rack.

"You ready for Thanksgiving brunch excitement?" I asked tentatively.

I saw him glance over to me, and then focused his sight back on his rifle. "Yeah, sure, sure," he said. He must've picked that up from Jacob. "You know how much I like your cooking."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. Of course he would avoid the subject of Edward. But, I supposed this was working so far. He wasn't too visibly against the idea of a boyfriend. The phone suddenly rang, and Charlie went up to pick it up. I took the time to greet my mom happy Thanksgiving, and from the sounds of Phil's loud family on the other side, I cut our conversation short. I glanced over to Charlie, who was still on the phone, but his ears were red now, and I wondered what was going on. Since he was still on the phone, I text-messaged Edward his holiday greetings as well, receiving a similar response not long after.

Finally, Charlie came back to sit with me at the dinner table. I saw that his ears were still red. I had to pry. "So, what's up?"

"Actually, you'll have to make brunch for five more..." Charlie broke the news sheepishly.

"Wow, that's a hefty load of people there, Charlie," I said incredulously, too taken aback to not call him Charlie to his face. "What's going on?"

"Sue's coming over, with Seth and Leah," Charlie began. "And Billy and Jacob are going to take them up here... Wouldn't it be nice to get together with your old friends again, Bells?" The way he worded it sounded as if he wanted Jacob and I to be romantic again. What he didn't seem to remember was Jacob's happy engagement to Nessie and my own relationship with Edward. I ignored Charlie's insinuations.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen them..." Then, I thought of Edward and Jacob in the same room, and I suddenly stopped. Edward... and Jacob... in the same room... Even though I knew Edward and I made up after the whole Jacob misunderstanding, he always felt tensed whenever that subject came up. I don't even know why it was particularly Jacob. I had gone on other dates, I had some minor relationships, there were others. Yet, Edward still thought of Jacob as though he were still a threat to my feelings. I didn't know Edward to be so insecure about us.

"Uhh, what time did you say they were coming?" I asked tentatively.

Charlie chuckled. "I didn't, but they're coming at around 11."

Good, that still gave Edward time to break down Charlie an hour before. With that thought, I was reminded to start cooking. I excused myself to the kitchen from the dining room, where Charlie took out his rifle again, probably to start cleaning it. Was this some sort of reassurance to himself that he could take on any young man? I mentally sighed, whipping out the fish from the fridge. Since I already knew what I was making - something familiar and simple enough from the many times I had to cook for Charlie, yet good enough for this crowd of people - I allowed myself to get lost in the preparing. At around nine-forty-five in the morning, while the fish was baking, there was a knock.

I dropped everything I was doing, and hurried over to the front door, just before Charlie could get to it. I swung it open, revealing my Edward in all his perfection. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief after saying his name. I took a step forward to him, with every intention of embracing him in a lip-lock. However, he took a minuscule step back, and only hugged me briefly, pressing his lips to my hair, before locking eyes with my father. There was nothing more I wanted than my father to have been in another room when I greeted Edward.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward said cordially as he stuck out his hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Edward," my father said gruffly. "Heard quite a bit about you."

Edward grinned over to me. "I would ask if it's all good. But knowing Bella, she probably has been spilling every skeleton in the closet."

I excitedly noticed Charlie's mouth twitch, and I looked over to Edward to see if he caught that as well. Edward's grin widened almost imperceptibly, but I saw it. Charlie nodded, and said, "Well, if she were telling me all the bad stuff, then you might as well be a saint."

I was immediately taken aback. Did Charlie honestly say that? It wasn't what he said that had me so shocked, but the joking tone Charlie took up. He even let Edward know that he hadn't heard anything bad about him. Of course, what he said about skeletons in the closet probably didn't go amiss, but that was to be expected; Charlie was taking everything Edward was saying by the grain. And, if anything, it was probably that little comment Edward made that made Charlie ease up, if only slightly.

Then again, we still had to get to the worst of it.

I led Charlie and Edward into the dining room, and made my way to the kitchen to finish preparing the brunch. I was wary of doing this, since I was afraid of what would happen if I left Charlie and Edward together, but I had no choice, so I listened in closely as I went around the kitchen. I could tell that Charlie had sat in the chair he usually occupied, while I heard that Edward noisily climbed in the chair across from it, the only plastic one at the whole table.

"So what'd you do?" Charlie roughly asked suddenly, taking both Edward and I off guard... Well, maybe not Edward, because he was probably more prepared for this conversation than I was. I hoped.

"Excuse me, sir?" Edward's voice was a perfect blend of polite confusion and innocence. I was floored at his skills. Of course, it could have very well been his genuine response, but I knew if I were in his shoes right now, I wouldn't be exactly the picture of confidence. My heart swelled a little more for Edward at that point.

"I like to think that I know my daughter, and I know she isn't much for... relationships," Charlie began, with a slight hitch at the last word. "So what did you do that has her all crazy for you? She doesn't greet even her closest friends that excitedly." I wanted to groan, knowing that he was thinking about Jacob. Not to mention the fact that the cogs turning in his mind must be thinking of all the reasons why I would be so attached to Edward... Could he have saved me from something? Was he some sort of celebrity? Did I lose my virginity to him? _Psh, I wish. Too late for that now, Charlie._

Didn't my father believe in love? Why couldn't he see that that was my attachment to Edward? Maybe he did, and he was confused as to why I would love him... _Uh, maybe because he was a god._ But, regardless, I was curious as to how Edward would answer, without letting the cat out of the bag.

"I have no idea," Edward began. "I wonder that sometimes myself..." Then his voice lowered, and I struggled to hear from the kitchen. Stupidly, I found myself leaning towards the dining area, when I knew very well that it wasn't going to be much help. I held my breath for however long that pause was. I was near suffocating when I finally heard Charlie sigh, almost dejectedly.

"Well, Edward, I guess that's what every father wants to hear," Charlie said. I let out a longer whoosh of air with his words. "But, you do know that I'll hunt you down if I find that you did _anything_ to my daughter?"

Edward chuckled softly; I wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or if he was really amused by what my father said. I wished I could see his facial expressions. "Trust me, sir, I don't expect anything less. I'd _like_ for you to go after me if that were the case."

"Good, good," Charlie said.

There was another silence, and I took it as my cue to finish up the last of the meal. After a quick check on the fish baking, I stepped out into the dining room.

"Have a good conversation?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I was a sure nervous wreck on the inside. I hoped Charlie and Edward would get along, and that everything that just occurred was real. That would make my life so much easier. Charlie nodded as Edward said "of course." I took a seat next to Edward, but I leaned into Charlie. "I sure hope you're not interrogating him too much, dad. You're chief of police and all, but he's done nothing wrong." I had to get it into Charlie's head that Edward was _not_ a bad man, because I sure as heck knew he was going to think so soon.

My father leaned back into his chair, and then shook slightly with silent laughter. "Don't worry so much, Bella. I'm not writing him off just yet. It's not like I'm going to jail him for making my daughter happy. Besides, I haven't come across anything to worry about... yet." He winked at us, making me stiffen up. I heard Edward laugh, but I just couldn't help but take Charlie's response seriously. It was an all too real threat this coming conversation... He could very well _really_ lock Edward up, with just a slip of his handcuffs!

We actually talked for a bit, and I saw that Charlie was actually warming up to Edward. It was obvious right from the start, but it was a lot easier to witness the easy conversation between the two of them. Although, it seemed more like Edward was the one gliding along with responses while Charlie went from subject to subject, asking the questions. Charlie was more sociable with Edward, a lot more than his usual reserved self. I liked to think it was because he was starting to see me as an adult, and that I could make my own decisions of men. It seemed that he genuinely liked Edward. I wanted to sigh out of relief; that would make the upcoming news _much_ easier.

"I feel like I've met you before," Charlie suddenly began slowly. Both Edward and I froze. Then he shrugged, and it went away. "Then again, it's Forks, it's easy to run into anyone around here. I guess it's a good thing you haven't had to meet me." He chuckled, continuing easily, not even pausing for more than a beat for the next question, "What is it you do, again?"

"I'm an intern at a hospital in Seattle, sir," Edward said, the relief that he didn't have to deal with Charlie's catching on so soon evident on his face. If Charlie were to find out, Edward and I wanted to do it on our terms... That way, we knew we tried. Then, Edward took me by surprise by continuing. "I'm actually following my father's footsteps."

My head whipped over to him. _What?_ For some reason, I just knew that he was already starting _the conversation_. My pulse was going at an alarming rate. Edward clung onto my hand reassuringly, but it didn't help much as I worked myself up to begin our confession.

"Your father?" Charlie asked, somewhat interestedly. I almost wanted him to not pursue the topic, but I knew it was getting to be that time. Now or never.

"Yes, my father actually works here at the hospital..." Edward said.

"Edward... Cullen..." Charlie said slowly, as if piecing things together. "You're Dr. Cullen's son?" Edward nodded. "I thought..."

"Dad, there's something we have to tell you..." I began. Charlie's jaw clenched, and I began to worry for Edward's safety. "Do you remember senior year? My AP Bio class?"

Charlie's eyes flashed with recognition to Edward, and he took him in, as if he was seeing with perfect vision now... as if someone told him Edward was the wolf out to capture Little Red Riding Hood, Lex Luthor, and Beelzebub himself all at once. "_You!_ You were her _teacher_..." There was a pause as Charlie's eyes flashed again with an unrecognizable expression. "You gave me your word that you have done _nothing wrong_! What kind of _pervert_ are you to start a relationship with your own _student_?!" Charlie banged his fist against the table, making both Edward and I jump.

"_Dad_!" I tried to defuse him. I was horrified at his reaction; he was just accusing Edward for everything! I looked over to the accused, and while calm, the turmoil was visible on Edward's face. Charlie had hit a soft spot. Panicked, I tried to turn the situation around. "Dad, it's nothing like that!"

"Oh?" Charlie turned to me, and I got the most direct look of his face now. I had never seen him like that; this was more emotion on his face than when I left him for college, more emotion than when I told him Jacob and I were trying out a relationship, more emotion than when I told him Jacob and I broke it off, more emotion than when I came to see him, more emotion than when I told him I loved him for the first time... This was anger. "Bells, he was your teacher. I don't expect you to have any sense in this because I know about that silly crush you had on him in school, but _he should know better_."

Anger started to flare up within me now. I raised my voice right back at him, "Are you saying that I can't think for my own self? That I don't know the _difference_?! Dad, that was years ago, and it's not as if we were together while I was in _school_! I can think for myself; I don't need you hovering over me."

For a brief moment, I saw a look of vulnerability cross Charlie's features, but it was soon overridden with that look of anger that had overcome his face just moments before. "But you don't seem to recognize the fact that he may be after _one thing_."

I was just about to explode on him and his insinuations, when Edward cut in for me. "I understand why you wouldn't want to believe what I said earlier when we obviously have been keeping this big part of our relationship from you, but if there's one thing you have to know, it's that that's _not_ what I am getting out of this relationship. Bella is special to me, always has been, but we didn't act upon that until after we were reunited months ago. Please see it from our side." Instead, Charlie shook his head stubbornly.

"I can't allow this. You became involved with my daughter when you knew she was under your _teaching_, I don't even know what your true feelings are, or if your intentions are even _honorable_," Charlie practically growled. "I certainly can't trust your word, because you obviously lied to my face about this. She's much too--"

"Sir, I _love_ her," Edward interrupted loudly. All three of us visibly stiffened.

There was a moment of silence.

...Did he say "love"? My heart raced double-time and tears welled up in my eyes; suddenly my emotions were running haywire, contrasted to my completely still body. Though my mouth hung open, I couldn't bring my voice to say anything. Charlie looked the same way I did, but I doubt it was for the same reasons.

Edward's head suddenly snapped at me, but his eyes avoided my gaze. He sighed. "I... This... isn't how I wanted to tell you."

"You love me..." I whispered. A silly grin broke out on my face. I repeated, "You love me..."

He still avoided my gaze. "I didn't want to freak you out... Especially after everything these last couple days... But, Bella... I just love you with all my being. You have become my _life_." His voice was full of apprehension and worry, but he had said that last part with so much conviction and passion, a fire erupted inside of me. I suddenly felt bold.

"Edward, look at me," I said softly, bringing my fingers up to follow his jaw while my other hand held onto his trembling fingers. Finally, I had a clear view of his jade green eyes. I said my next words as slowly as possible. "I love you too. I've loved you for so long."

Soon, a smile as big as mine crept onto his face, and we probably looked like fools. We had every reason to look like fools after all. _He loves me. Edward loves me._ And I loved him. His trembling fingers wrapped around my own, and tenderly held it to his face. He brought his lips to my knuckles and started to kiss every individual one. We could've sat there for eternity, just staring at each other happily, that is, until a cough brought us out of our trance.

We had forgotten Charlie. My father sat across from us, with which could be described as a pained look on his face. He must have seen every bit of our movement with such clarity; he was eying us as if he was looking at us in a new light. I hoped this was for the better. I glanced at Edward who had a slight smile on his face. I looked again to Charlie, who actually moved. His shoulders now sagged, and he rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

"This is too much for an old man," I heard him mutter. He dragged his hand down his face to cover his eyes, then, he peeked at us through his fingers. "This better not be some sort of act."

"Dad, no," I pleaded with him. He was just so stubborn. "I love Edward. I love him with my life."

I looked at Edward again, who was looking at me so happily. Love filled his features, and I wondered how on earth I had missed this before. How had I been so insecure about our feelings for each other? Glancing back at Charlie, I found my answer. The look on his face was one of such defeat and resignation. While I didn't want to revel in the our victory, I knew that it was going to be easier for Edward and I with Charlie now. More than anything, I wished to hear Charlie's thought process right now... But then again, maybe I don't.

Charlie squinted his eyes at Edward, who only stared back at him solemnly. "I love her more than I ever thought possible."

"You didn't love her in school, did you?" Charlie said stoically.

"No," was Edward's simple answer. I looked at him, and while I should have expected that answer, it still hurt almost. At that point, I was already head over heels for my teacher, but he probably only appreciated me as a student. While I know I affected him in some way, and left an affectionate mark on him, a part of me wished that he loved me even then. Charlie, however, was obviously pleased with that answer. He leaned forward in his chair and looked at the two of us.

"I like you, Edward," Charlie said roughly, a threatening bark. "But I'm not going to lie. If I hear that you've so much as harmed a hair on her head, I'll come to you faster than you could even _think_ 'I'm sorry.'" I winced at his choice of words. "And I'm going make your life hell. I'll make sure of it."

In the silence of the room, Edward's swallow alerted Charlie that he got all of that loud and clear. But he was collected as he said, "I understand that completely. I won't allow anything to happen."

"Good, good," Charlie said, now leaning back. I took this moment to relax. Edward and I were in the clear for now. But at this point, there was an awkward silence that filled the room.

Thankfully, we were saved from any continuing accusations of Charlie when there was a playful knock on the door. That had to be Jacob, so I jumped up to get to the door, then I stopped. I didn't want to leave Charlie and Edward alone again, so I pulled Edward's hand to get him up as I saw my father slowly get up as well. We would all greet them. I swung the front door open, to see Jacob in the forefront, with Seth and Leah a little behind him at his sides, and Sue with Billy to the back of them. Immediately, Jake cried out my name and pulled me in a bear hug.

"Jake! You can let go now!" I laughed. "We just saw each other a few months ago!"

"Yeah, but hell of a lot of things happened since then!" Jacob said, sneaking a glance at Edward from behind me. "Which I know you're going to share with me."

I chuckled. "Of course, Jacob. Come in! Hey Seth, Leah." I hugged the siblings simultaneously, before turning to Billy and Sue to give them hugs. "Long time no see! Guys, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

Leah gave him a short nod; she was always the distant type, and often times didn't welcome people right off the bat. Her brother Seth, on the other hand, greeted Edward warmly; he was the opposite of Leah in that he was easily likeable and approachable. Sue simply smiled and greeted Edward politely. Suddenly, I'd remembered when their father died, and Sue gave that same, polite look to most everyone. I felt a wave of pity for her, but she suddenly looked over to my father, and they shared a grin. I guess my pity was misplaced.

Finally, I looked over to Billy, who I noticed raised a questioning a brow at Edward. They nodded at each other, and I wondered if they knew each other. Jacob interrupted them and stuck out his hand to Edward. My love took it willingly, but he looked wary of Jacob, who was scrutinizing him. When they held each other's hand for a little too long, I sighed audibly, making them both turn to me and pull away from each other. Jake grinned sneakily as Edward went over to me to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Come on, let's go to the table," I mumbled to everyone.

Soon, we were all in the dining room area. Edward and I were still wary about sitting by my father, but took up our earlier seats as everyone else sat around us. Charlie sat in his usual chair, pulling his eyes off Edward and greeted everyone else. His smile settled to Sue, who smiled back, but sheepishly looked away, to Edward and I. A smile lingered on her lips, but she still didn't look to my father.

"Bella said your last name is Cullen?" Sue asked Edward, tilting her head to the side. "Like Dr. Cullen at the hospital here?"

"That is correct," Edward nodded. "I'm his son."

Sue's furrow browed slightly. "Weren't you a teacher at Forks High?"

Charlie grunted, making me jump. Edward nodded calmly, but he glanced at Charlie, hesitant to say anything. Knowing my father, he was going to explode again if he had a chance to answer her. Edward would not answer because I knew he was being careful around Charlie still. I decided to answer for both of them, "That's... actually how we met. He was my teacher."

Sue looked at us as if we said we were vampires, then looked to Charlie, who was now carefully looking away from everyone at the table with a slight frown on his face. From beside her, Leah was shaking her head in disbelief as Seth simply tried to stop his laughing. Of course, Jacob had actually guffawed.

"You were her _teacher_?" Jacob asked unbelievingly, turning to Edward. His face shifted from shock to recognition as he looked between Edward and me. "Oh my _God_, this is _Mr. Cullen_?!"

The moment blood hit my cheeks, Edward was holding my hand. He nodded at Jake, who could only gape at us. Then, his disbelief turned into a menacing smirk.

"All the trouble I had dealt with all because of you," Jacob muttered. He looked at Edward. "Hey, teach, did you know that Bella was tired with me for however many months because of _you_?"

"_Jake_!" I shrieked. That was _not_ what I wanted said at the table, especially with Charlie barely making it by with the knowledge fresh in his mind. He was still avoiding our eyes.

"What?" Jake replied with that faux innocent expression on his face. He was naïve of everyone else's reactions. "I'm only stating a fact. That _is_ how it happened before Nessie came along."

I groaned, leaning into my hand. When I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I looked up to Edward, who was simply giving me a calming smile before looking at everyone else at the table. Jacob gave me an apologetic grin, but still had that playful glint in his eye. He resembled Seth, who simply shaking his head at us, and Billy who politely smiled at the two of us. From Leah and Sue, Edward and I got the expected disbelief, which in all honesty, was a heck of a lot better than Charlie's earlier reaction. Right now, he was more subdued as he eyed us... and I realized he was eyeing us with acceptance.

Okay, maybe not acceptance, but he was allowing this. And that was all I asked of him for now.

"I guess let's eat?" I asked, hopefully to dispel the awkwardness of our whole situation.

And _awkward_ was a hell of a lot better now knowing that Edward loved me, and how long it took for us to get to this point...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to note that I have quite a few cousins like Tanya, who aren't _really_ my cousins, but close anyway. It'd be normal to date them, but I can see how off putting it would be given their title. The dinner with Tanya was cut out because it was just too long and it slowed down the pace... as if this story wasn't slow enough. It was just so much to write, so I had to omit that, as well as _many_ other scenes I wanted to originally include. I blame it on the HORRIBLE writer's block during the dinner with the Cullens and brunch with Charlie.

_And then_ I got inspired for some outtakes of this story. I'll probably post them after the final chapter. The next chapter is the one I've been waiting for... It's going to be a long one, so I'm sorry in advance if it takes a while. But... _Please review_! (I know so many of you are out there without writing anything!) Just review for a preview! And I'll throw in what one of the ten or so outtakes is going to be about!

**That's me  
ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


	4. Learners

**Straight from the Textbooks  
by ahhelga **

**Author's Note: **Uh, remember me? No? That's okay, I didn't even remember this... Life sucks. I'm gonna skip the excuses till the bottom, because I know you're here to read these whopping 40-pages.

So! This is dedicated to two readers who actually _really _care. :P Lakers0604 and IcelandGirl812; I'm sorry for suddenly not responding to you guys. As I said above, life sucks. Some others worth mentioning, some of whom I didn't respond to: Zhee, Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco, youngandmature, and Irritable Grizzly, who inadvertently gave me many pointers to help me out with this piece of crap. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Never, ever gonna happen.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Learners**

In, out, in, out...

This was not working. Since when did I have to teach myself how to breathe properly? It's not as if this was going to be the worst day of my life... Was it? Damn, I had been so bent on figuring out who would be new students that I didn't think about what they'd think of _me_. After all, I wasn't that much older than them, and I had been in school the same time most of them were just in the next school over. Hell, a lot of them would probably recognize me as one of those guys that hung out with their older siblings...

And now I was their teacher.

Breathe, Edward. Breathe.

I stood at the front of the lab table that would act as my desk, waiting for the bell to ring, so the students could come to class. I wondered what the kids would be like. Had they already found out about me, "the new teacher"? Were they going to take advantage of me for it? Would they smell my fear? I had to laugh audibly at that; I was just scared of a bunch of high school students. Okay, I knew how cruel they could be. I thought of my own high school years, where I had been both the bullied and the bully (thanks to my best friend Emmett). And the kids got worse and worse with every year... I was going to be eaten alive.

A faint buzzing brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized that I hadn't shut my phone off yet. I grabbed the vibrating cell phone out of my side drawer and saw immediately who was it was from the ID.

"Hey, Emmett," I greeted cheekily.

"Well, well, well, _Mr. Cullen_," he replied smoothly. "The _science _teacher. How's your first day been so far?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, even if I knew he couldn't see me. "It hasn't begun yet, Emmett. It starts in a couple of minutes... You know this."

"Right, right," Emmett said absentmindedly. "It's not like those kids will miss you." He paused. "So anyway, I was thinking after you're done with the whole kiddie thing you'd come with me Volterra tonight to check out this chick. She's hot as hell, dude."

Volterra was the best strip club in our general vicinity. Granted, if you considered Port Angeles was in the general vicinity. Though, its slight distance actually made it the perfect location for Emmett and I. It was close enough to not feel like we're going out of the way, but still far enough to get lost in another world. It also offered some of the best women Washington had to see, and feel, and _appreciate_. It was run by a shady group of people, and it allowed all kinds of otherwise shifty and high-rolling activities. Even with that, it was respectable, and people went there for a good time.

And it was also a Monday. My first day as a _teacher_.

"Not tonight, Em," I said to him with conviction. "In case you didn't remember, which wouldn't surprise me, I have class to teach _tomorrow _as well. Maybe we can go Friday."

"But Edward!" Emmett whined loudly, stinging my ears. "There's this singer chick there, and she's only there until tomorrow! I can't just let her go to the next city without a _complete_ welcome from ol' Emmett. I _have _to have her-"

"Fine," I groaned. I was going to regret this very, very much later on, but I just had to shut him up, or else he'd be on my case for days. "Fine. I'm going. Tonight. But I'm leaving early, with no drinks, no crazy shit, no women for me."

"_What_? No women?" Emmett cried. "I didn't even think that was possible for you."

I glanced at the clock. I had barely enough time to say goodbye to him. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a responsible little boy now, and I have a class to teach. So, I'll see you tonight after school, and no funny shi—stuff."

Emmett snickered at me trying to retaliate, but I didn't give him the chance to. I snapped my phone shut and turned it off before putting it away. He was truly a horrible influence on me, but he was my best friend. _Someone _had to take care of him. But, I didn't mind. We'd grown up together, and in many ways I was the yin to his yang. We just couldn't be separate for long. In fact, he was one the reasons I moved back here. For a while, he was planning to move to Seattle, and I would have been fine with that, since I often times preferred the city, but he had to take care of his family, and he was stuck in Forks for however long still.

I was fine with it; like I said, I couldn't stray from him for too long. I had already had gotten my Bachelor's, and done my requirements as a student teacher, so I was already set in what I could do for money in Forks. Though, coming back home wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I started my career as a teacher, even if it was the perfect setting.

I loved the idea of becoming a teacher; it's all I've wanted to do these past few years... but I wondered if it was best to teach at the school _I_ went to, considering how close in age I was to my students. However, I knew Forks High School was the best option for me _because _I knew it so well. Not to mention the fact that my father had been a great contributor to this school.

Not that I'm haughty or pretentious or some spoiled rich kid. I did, after all, get where I am on my own. But still, it felt comfortable to be so close to my family. That was part of the reason why I wasn't against moving back where Emmett was. Other than Emmett, I chose Forks High since I didn't want to be too far from my parents. I felt a slight stab at my masculinity as I admitted that to myself.

The bell had finally rung, and my students started to finally trickle in. I'd gotten looks of all kinds - the shocked, incredulous expression; the cocky grin; shy and avoiding, yet still glancing back; a swoon or two... I wasn't cocky, but I knew that I was in some way good looking to some; otherwise, I wouldn't be attracting as much attention as I did whenever I went out. So, it didn't surprise me all that much that there were a few lingering looks from the arriving girls. (I wasn't cocky. Really.) Then the late bell rang, and I knew my time was up. This was it: my first lesson (well, not lesson, because I didn't plan to start actually teaching biology until tomorrow). I went up to the front of the class, at the teacher's lab station in front of the board, and introduced myself. As I talked about myself and this class, I took in my new students.

Everything was expected. I saw the familiar bored expressions I was well acquainted with in my time as a student teacher. There were the few interested still lingering, but at this point in my introduction, I didn't expect anyone to be so enthralled with biology. I knew very well that most were just here for their science credits. So, towards the end of class, I hinted at them I'd keep a blind eye to phones and iPods, which they caught on quick, and thought to myself that this was only going to set themselves up for disappointment; the first week was not going to be a relax time in my class. I knew that I didn't want to be an uncool teacher, because the teacher is really what makes the difference, but I remembered my own teacher Mr. Banner slacking off and ending up rushing the end of the year. I felt odd criticizing a colleague, as he was still a science teacher here, but for underclassmen.

The rest of my day followed similarly, with me piquing the kids' interests, boring them, and then my contemplation about the school year, in that order. There were few who caught my attention, and I didn't think that any would be as eye-catching as Emmett had been the first time I met him when I moved to Forks, but of course I couldn't determine anything from just the first day of school that wasn't even over yet. However, it was by the end of lunch when things changed.

I stood at the front of the classroom as my fifth period students filed in after their lunch break. This was my AP Biology class, the class that, if anything, would have at least a bit more interest in my teachings than that of the students in my regular Bio classes. I was looking forward to teaching this smart bunch of students. The first half coming in were what was supposed to be expected of AP - the silent, nerdy type. As the late bell crept closer, the rowdier bunch came to class.

The last surge of students was headed by this blonde boy who immediately grated on my nerves, with a couple of other guys, followed by a few girls, noisy and chatty, only getting louder when they spotted me at the front. Immediately they all huddled together to try and find seats closer together, but realizing that all the empty seats were scattered, they complained and spread about. I could only smirk; hopefully they wouldn't be near each other once I changed the seats according to last name. Then I noticed the last of their group.

Her pink lips were sealed unlike the other girls, but it was obvious that she was amongst the big, chatty group, no matter how out of place she seemed. She shuffled around for a spot when they all took seats, immediately avoiding the gaze from the blonde boy awkwardly, before briefly making eye contact with me. When her dark eyes glanced away from my own, I felt a slight intrigue. I pushed the feeling away, and considered her an oddball of the group. Maybe she was the one to watch out for, the most dangerous of the group.

No, I took note of the louder girls now at the front, who I knew would be a problem in this class. When I took roll call, I immediately had it engraved in my brain that I had to keep an eye on this Lauren and Jessica, and that blonde boy Mike Newton. Of course, I also took note of the girl who finally had taken a seat alone in the back; her name was Isabella Swan, and it rolled off my tongue easily when I called it out.

By the time class was done, it occurred to me that I should have gotten all my students to say something about themselves, but, thinking again, I didn't want to put anyone on the spot, nor did I want to hear Jessica and Lauren get too talkative again. Still, it would have been nice to hear from those students who didn't say anything at all to me... Well, I had the rest of the year to get to know my students, and hopefully I'll be like a friend to them.

When my own friend had called to remind me of our trip to Volterra after school, I still couldn't tell him no. After saying good bye to the rest of the staff, which was a surreal experience as most of them were my own teachers before, I got ready to go to Volterra. I was going to meet Emmett there, which made my Volvo my perfect getaway. I loved my car dearly, probably as much as I loved my family or Emmett, and I never seemed to take chance _not_to ride fast in it. I just couldn't help it. However, in this case, I ended up going much slower than I had ever gone before.

It took me about an hour to get there - longer than the average time of a normal speed. Monday night, and Volterra was pulsing with people. Honestly, I wasn't surprised. Immediately, I spotted Emmett, who was leaning against the wall, looking at me with a leery grin. We greeted each other without many words and made our way in. There was a crowd on the dance floor, and some scattered on the stage. I glanced at Emmett, who was grinning like a cat who caught the canary right at the redhead singing at the front.

Of course.

She was making lewd movements, but that only turned Emmett even more on. He patted me on the back and said that she was it. I nodded, and was soon left alone. But I wasn't left alone for long. A blonde sauntered her way over to me, and I couldn't help the smirk to come up to my features. In a word, hot. But, I didn't want this tonight. I told myself that over again. I looked for Emmett.

I couldn't see any sign of him, because this blonde was still in my face. Mentally sighing, I leaned into her ear, "Babe, I'm afraid tonight's not your night." I ran my hand along her curves, only to pause at her behind. I walked the other way, only taking a quick glance at her shocked expression. I knew very well what she was thinking.

But I just didn't care. I had to find Emmett, and help him get that girl, like I knew he'd planned. However, it seemed as if he didn't need my help. It wasn't even ten minutes, and Emmett was already grinding with that singer on stage. If there weren't any clothes, they'd be doing more than just dancing. I sighed, signaling to him that I was leaving. He grinned at the girl, and waved me off. I knew I shouldn't have even bothered to come. But, I suppose it was better to see Emmett off with someone than to have let him come on his own with a possibility of making a fool of himself... not that he wasn't right now, but at least he was going to get some action. I ignored the females throwing themselves at me, all too conscious of the fact that I had to make it home safely.

There was school the next day, after all.

I was more than a little ticked at myself for allowing myself to go to Volterra. I sped my way to Forks in twenty minutes on a trip that should have been forty minutes. I wasn't even there for more than fifteen minutes. What a waste of gas.

Getting home, I found myself thinking about my classes. Instead of feeling regret over not going home with that blonde tonight, I felt regret over going at all. After one day, I found that I simply couldn't care about getting ass. Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration; it's not like I'll give it all up for my students. I doubted I would even be that way with any girl - save for Tanya, but that was the closest it'd ever get probably.

I briefly thought that I should call Tanya, to see how she was, but I simply wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone for company, especially from a female (even if said female wasn't completely feminine). To tell the truth, I wanted to see my students again. I guess that meant the chatty ones too, but what I really wanted to do was to get to know the ones who would be hard to crack. I hadn't come across any so noteworthy in the day, but we hadn't even done any work yet, so I was willing to wait...

Thus, the first few weeks came and went, and things were generally normal. Once Emmett had spent the night with that singer chick, he said he had been "satiated enough"... That, and she had turned out to be a completely lifeless bitch. Since he was done with her, he had been less on my case on letting loose from my new responsibility, or maybe that was because I went out to Volterra with him twice in those first few weeks. And Volterra never fails when I'm in the mood. Those two times were a needed release from the schoolwork that was just starting to pick up. (I even had an eventful, long night with a dirty blonde.)

My regular Biology classes were expectedly...regular; it was my AP Bio class that mostly didn't realize how difficult of a time they would have. It was obvious who would prevail in the year and who would ultimately fail by the AP test. The first week was full of switching around; one Eric Yorkie moved into AP, while several other students switched out. I was surprised neither Lauren nor Jessica had dropped the class yet, considering that they were constantly gossiping even after I put the two on opposite ends of the room. I didn't want to stereotype _their kind_, but judging from their quiz scores and work ethic, they seemed to fit well in that crowd. Mike Newton, who I grew more agitated with as the days went by, was still in my AP class however. I knew that even if he switched out, he would still be my student, considering I was one of two science teachers. Though, he at least did the work and stayed on task.

Who surprised me, however, was Isabella Swan. After about a week of class, she softly corrected me privately, saying that she preferred to be referred to as "Bella." I wondered why she hadn't told me this earlier, because all the others who had shortened names told me almost immediately. Though, as more time passed, I simply found out she was shy. I had thought of her wrong in the beginning; she wasn't quiet because she was secretly a trouble maker. She was quiet because she didn't belong with the other loud kids.

She didn't belong, indeed. She surpassed all of her peers, even the typical "nerd", with high marks. After only three weeks, her work ethic was better than any university classmate of mine, and she didn't seem to cave under stress. This girl was ridiculously smart, too. I was in awe that any seventeen-, eighteen-year-old could be so intelligent. Anyone who was as smart as her should be labeled one thing: prodigy. The only thing that I seemed to notice wrong about her was her friends.

It was one day, just after the five week grading, when I realized this. I wanted to talk to Bella after class about her insight on my last test; she had written a brilliant response that could only be classified as college level work, and I wanted her to elaborate.

"Are you sure you didn't take this class before?" I asked her coyly, giving her a wink.

"I took an Honors class for Biology I, but not as hard as this..." she replied softly. There was a slight tint of pink to her face, and I felt slightly bad for embarrassing her. Surely she was the type of kid who couldn't see themselves in a proud light. Again, I was in amazed by her: humility, smarts, and...

"Bella!"

Both of us flinched at the same time from the shrill sound of Tyler Crowley's voice. He was in my first period class. I had been feeling more annoyed by him by the day, and this wasn't helping. Tyler approached us from where he was apparently waiting for her in the back. A wide grin was on his face, and I briefly wondered what he could be so happy about, and why he was even here still. Then, he wrapped an arm around Bella for an embrace. The attempt was there, but from where I was standing, it was the most awkward hug I had ever seen. She gave him a smile that could've passed as a cringe and she only barely leaned into him. Her discomfort made _me_discomforted.

"Ah, Mr. Crowley, don't you have to get to class?" I said to him in as calm a voice I could muster. I didn't dislike him, really. He wanted to be the "funny one" in class, who everyone laughs at, and who everyone thinks is cool. But while he had the popularity, and while he was loud, he simply annoyed me.

He didn't even amuse me, not like the other guys of his kind. But, seeing as he was my student, I had to treat him as equally as possible.

"It's only PE," he said. "Coach is cool with it if I get in late. Besides, I wanted to stay with Bella for a bit." He paused and looked at me for a while with a smile. "Because I am going to ask _this girl_ to Homecoming."

"What?" Bella interjected incredulously. My eyebrows rose at her tone. Of course, it was obvious to anyone that she didn't like Tyler Crowley like that, but I'd think a girl would be pleased to find out that someone was courting her. "Tyler, I hope you remember what I said last year for the spring dance and what I told you for Prom... I'm _sorry_. Dances simply aren't my thing."

"Aw, Bella, I'm sure you'd have fun with me," he said, nudging her with his elbow.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tyler." Then, she looked to me, as if she remembered that I was there. Her face was getting redder. "Sorry about this, Mr. Cullen. It's getting late now. May I have my note for my teacher?"

"Oh, yeah, sure..." I wrote it down quickly and passed it to her. She waved goodbye as I watched her leave. For some reason, I couldn't look away from the door.

Then, Tyler said, "Could I have a pass too, Mr. C?"

"I thought you said it was cool with your coach," I replied monotonously.

"_Well_..." Tyler started his excuses.

"Just get out, Tyler." My voice was final and as monotonous as I jotted down an excuse note. But, I couldn't look at him as he walked away, because it was through that same door that Bella Swan had walked out of. And for some reason, I felt like watching Tyler walk out would taint the image I had of Bella's hair swooshing behind her. She really was something.

I shook the thought off, trying to stop lingering on her.

Days went by, and they started to mesh with one another. School was easily falling into routine, as was my hanging out with Emmett; though, with Emmett, I shouldn't use the word "routine." He'd stop by during class sometimes, the girls fawning over him easily. At first it was actually a nice break from all the leering toward _me_, but it soon became a hindrance, since, after the girls got used to me, Emmett's appearance would only be a reminder to how good looking we were. (Again, I'm not cocky, really.) Still, he brought variety to the banality of my students' ever growing comfort with me, and overshadowed their true selves in the classroom.

One time, he slammed open the door of my class just before lunch time, effectively scaring everyone in the class. Most, including I, jumped a foot into the air once that door made contact with the wall as his booming voice called, "Mr. Cullen!" He was a hilarious breath of fresh air that could get on my nerves, especially when he'd start talking with my students about their older siblings who we all grew up with. He was taking up class time, and he definitely wasn't helping with their behavior. They were getting progressively chattier by the weeks.

By Homecoming, my classes were abuzz, and I could hardly do anything to stop it, even with the AP class. For the second time in the past week, I found Jessica not sitting in her assigned seat and next to Lauren. They were chatting about some mundane thing or another, their dresses and dates and whatever. I ignored them and the rest of the chatty class as I passed back papers to the student's seats. Even Bella was talking, which, though it shouldn't come as a surprise considering she was a teenage girl with a life, had me taken aback. It was Mike who was talking to her, and from what I could tell he too was trying to coax her into going to the dance with him.

I saw in my peripheral he touched her on the shoulder. I didn't know what she made of it; she neither inched away nor made any sort of positive indication, yet I couldn't even tell if she was even comfortable with it on there. I just had to hear what he was saying too. Making the rash decision to only pass out papers to the back for the time being, I made my way closer to them.

"...It will be totally cool and everything, you know it," Mike was saying. He was less prideful than Tyler had been, obvious from the nervous fidgeting with his pant hem, and the doubtful tone. Yet, he still seemed pretty confident, and I had to mentally scoff at it; as if Bella was into that sort of guy. Wait. Was she? "I mean, I'd say we're pretty close. It'll be fun."

Bella paused. "But I'm closer to Jessica. And you guys just broke up."

I knew my instincts were correct. I decided it was my time to intervene, "Mike, shouldn't you be back at your seat?"

"Mr. C, everyone's out of their seat," Mike tried to rebut lamely.

"Yes, but, fortunately for you, you're in my line of fire for the moment," I said to him with a slight leer. "So you're the lucky person who gets to go back to their seat."

He glanced over to his spot, which was now currently filled up by another student talking to the seat behind. "Yeah, but it's taken right now. I can stay here, right? She can be my partner for this assignment."

"I should just move you next to Ms. Stanley's spot," I said casually. "I think that'd be a very appropriate place for you."

I had to admit, I was being very cruel to him considering it was common knowledge of his and Jessica's previous relationship, even amongst teachers. I caught sight of Bella stifling a shocked laugh. I felt a little grateful for her amusement. On the opposite, Mike had a look of dread. It seemed his coming onto Bella was at an end.

"I think I'll just go back to my seat..." Mike muttered dejectedly before sulking away to shove the kid out of his seat.

Slightly embarrassed by what I just did, I didn't look at Bella again, and continued to pass out papers. I didn't want to have to admit that I just wanted to save her from some prying boy who was overbearing. It turned out to not be a big deal, and was soon forgotten as the week went by, when homecoming came and went. Everybody was abuzz the Monday after, still lively from their experience, even though they all had lived through it all just a few days before. I had to up the ante with the work.

It was all I could do to get them to focus again. Most of the students had a difficult time getting into the groove of things; there seemed to be no focusing on the labs, and they weren't reading their chapter homework. Luckily, some were persevering. Bella, from whom I didn't hear a single thing of Homecoming about, just worked diligently on her work, not speaking up nor doing much else. Not that it mattered if she did so or not: some of the more intelligent kids in the class were getting by fine with just writing down notes, which I'm sure she could've done as well. However, if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to tutor some of my slower students. Some of those students didn't deserve the extra practice, and she certainly didn't deserve having her time taken away (for free!), but she still insisted. In a nutshell, I was impressed.

Despite most of the students' disregard for work ethic, I found myself enjoying my classes. They may have been talkative and inefficient, but conversation was fun during class, and I tried my best to incorporate relatable situations to the lessons. Sometimes this worked easily and the kids knew their stuff inside and out. Other times... I had either fallen flat trying to be hip, or the activity was just too boring for them. Eventually my classes became my life. I had stopped hanging out with friends, and saw Emmett less and less except for the random dinners. My parents recently went on a cruise to South America, and I felt no need to go to Volterra, much less alone. I didn't even think Emmett went there all that much anymore.

As a result, the weeks were passing by slowly. However, time passes, and it was finally December, which meant winter vacation was nearing. The break would be nice; I would actually get to do _nothing_. Although, it'd be hell knowing that finals week was just before. I already had a final set up for my classes, but I wanted to perfect my AP students' final... AP testing after all was the most stressful part of the classes, so having as much practice with the stress would definitely help them. For this special "occasion," I had opted out for staying out at the library one Saturday so I wouldn't chicken out of the extensive work I have do to put this test together, as I would if I were at home.

The Forks library was... tiny, to say the least. So, it was a shock to find that I had complete privacy in the deep corner behind the classics aisle. The seclusion allowed me to work there for a couple of hours, getting a lot done, and finally finishing. When I was leaving, I skimmed the titles of the classics aisle I had stayed in, chuckling at the fact that I read most of these already. I was so deep into my reminiscing that I hadn't noticed there was another person turning into the aisle, leading us to bump into each other uncomfortably.

Her deep brown hair set the alarm for me. It was Isabella Swan.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said, taking a startled look at me.

"No worries," I laughed. "Can't help being distracted, I understand."

"Mr. Cullen, I really am sorry."

This girl was too much. "I said no worries, Bella. I just wouldn't expect to find a student of mine bumping into me at the _library_."

She smiled sheepishly, as if I shouldn't have recognized her. I don't think I couldn't ever _forget_ my preferred student. I hated to play favorites, but it was simply something that I just couldn't resist with her. I even believed she was a better student than any other person I had come across in _my_own schooling experience.

"So, are you liking the Forks library's variety?" I asked in humor.

I knew _I _didn't; I only came here to pick up necessary reference books. Apparently Bella didn't like it much, either, because she wrinkled her nose at me. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled through her whisper. "It's much too under stocked for me."

"Ah, so you're big into reading then," I noted. She nodded quietly and I smiled at her, pleasantly surprised. It was... fitting that she would be an avid reader. "Well, then we'll have to compare literary tastes sometime. I'm afraid I have to go now, but I'll be expecting a full list of your favorites soon. Maybe you can stop by sometime during lunch, and we'll see." I winked at her, because, well, I couldn't help myself.

"Sure, it'll be a date," she grinned at me. After a brief moment, she grimaced, realizing what exactly she had just said. Chagrined, she continued, "I mean, not really a date. That was just an expression. 'Cause of course, you're my teacher, and it can't _really _be a date; we're only comparing our tastes in books after all. So we're just going to hang out to compare. Yeah, hanging out, that's exactly what it is. Oh God, I think I'm talking too much now. I'll shut up."

Of course, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat. I didn't want to embarrass her any further, so I figured I'd take my leave now. "Good bye, Bella, I'll see you on Monday."

Waving as I walked backwards, finding myself lighter and much happier, and that good feeling lasted with me the whole day. Maybe I should surround myself around more of my favorite students sometime.

I found myself excited for Monday the faster it was approaching. I thought it would be difficult to get out of my all-work slump, but all I had to do was think about running into Bella at the library Saturday afternoon, and I felt my chest lighten. It was so heartening to find such a great student... No, not only a great _student_, but a great _person_. I was finding her more and more likable as a human, because I just knew she was _good_.

Needless to say, Sunday wasn't very productive. Every time I'd get to grade my students' work, I'd find myself anxious to get to _Bella's _paper. I knew she'd always surprise me, with her clever answers and expansive knowledge about the subject. By the end of my grading, I had a sloppily evaluated stack of papers and one heavily commented piece of graded work. I had to go over the other students' work again to not make Bella's stand out so much.

To distract myself, I called my parents, which wasn't much of a distraction at all, because as soon as they asked me how my grading was coming along, I had to share with them how great certain students were. I let Bella's name roll off my tongue easily, and I had to forcibly stop myself before I gushed too much. Though, my father caught on, and suggested that he should see any student that great in Biology for himself to encourage them to go into the medical field. For some reason, I lingered on that thought. It would be nice to see Bella successful; she was most certainly deserving.

When I finally hung up, all thoughts of work were pushed out of my mind. I eventually passed the rest of the weekend keeping myself occupied. I found hobbies I long abandoned. For some reason, I felt inspired to compose my own pieces when I haven't even fingered the piano since I had moved into my apartment. Suddenly I was guilty knowing I wasn't playing on the old piano at my parents' house as opposed to this knock off, because I wasn't getting the... uplifting effect I wanted. I made a note to buy another, one that would suit my high end needs.

I had also started running on a regular basis again. My old regiment died away after college, unfortunately, so I wanted to pick it up again. That first Sunday night killed me, actually. I was way out of shape, but it felt good to be free and, well, feeling fast. While I was no where near my old time, I knew I could work toward it if I kept up a routine every night.

Honestly, I was feeling better than ever, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was because I was inspired by a certain student of mine.

I almost wanted to tell her what her great work ethic had brought to me, but I knew that would be too weird, too revealing. So, I settled on getting to know what her secret to success was, and hopefully getting to know the girl behind the work. This was mainly the reason why, come Monday lunch time, I looked at the door, wishing to goodness that she'd walk in.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

That is, until five minutes before class began. As I was going to take out my iPod, playing Debussy, from its dock, Bella came in much harried, almost running into the room. Yet, after two paces, she stopped. We locked eyes wholeheartedly for the briefest moment. Despite the pause, she breathlessly said, "Hello."

"Why, hello to you too, Miss Swan," I laughed. "Here I was thinking you'd forget our little _date_." I decided to use her words against her.

Suddenly her light disposition turned heavy as a scowl reached her features. "Yeah, that's 'cause I was kinda held up."

My brows lifted into my hair, wondering what she meant, and I was going to press for it, but decided to drop it. Instead, I jumped into the conversation we dropped at the library. After all, I had to befriend the girl before figuring out who she was exactly. "I gotta be honest. I was excited for you to come down here for the chat. I don't really have anyone to talk to here, especially since everyone else is a generation ahead of me. They're not exactly interested in the same stuff I like."

It was true. Who would I talk to about contemporary music? _Mrs. Cope_? I mentally snorted at the thought. I was craving an intellectual to talk to; with that, I automatically knocked Emmett off that list. If I were being honest with myself, I was lonely. I found it fitting that I would find companionship with a student of mine. Of course I would take a more unconventional route.

Bella surprised me with her next words: "You're not alone there. I feel... distant from my classmates. I can say that I don't enjoy the same things that some of my...friends do, so I was kind of relieved for you to invite me here. I was... excited, too."

A blush spread on her cheeks, and I found it sweet that she shared this with me. But, I couldn't help myself but teasingly ask, "But then why did you come just before the bell if you were excited?"

Her embarrassment morphed into a grimace. "Oh, yeah. Mike had asked me out again, this time in front of everyone at the table. For some reason, it had become an argument with the others, and as much as I tried to duck out, I was pinned down. I ended up just running off. ...I honestly wouldn't want to go back and deal with them again..."

I thought about what she said. It was obvious she was so different from them (and from Mike, thank God). Suddenly she seemed so much older to me, so much more mature than her age. I wanted to keep talking to her, and it was then that I had struck an idea.

"Well, you can always tell them that you're getting tutoring from me," I offered. She looked at me, question in her eyes. "You know, so that you don't have to talk to them if you want to. I mean. It doesn't have to be all the time, just when something like this happens. God knows I could use the company around here during lunch times." I didn't even try to hide my loneliness with my voice.

Then the bell rang. It shook us up a bit, and I had forgotten what I had asked her for a brief moment. And then, as she walked to her seat, silently, she took a gulp of air. She paused; my breath caught. "Okay. Though, I'm afraid it'll be more often than not that I'm here. You'll probably get sick of me."

"I doubt that, Bella," I said jovially. And for the rest of that week, I felt good.

Despite her coming over at lunch, during class Bella erased what good natured relationship we had established, and simply acted as any other student. She was still diligent as ever when it came to her studies and going beyond expectance, and it showed to the other students. Some went so far as to emulate her, while others strove to beat her out. Of course, in every class there has to be the slacker, and in my AP class, the few who just figured it was too much work were obviously not ready for the practice test coming up soon.

However, as much as I liked to see my class working so well, it had been my breaks from work during lunch that had made me enjoy my week so much. I didn't talk to anyone really, especially since Emmett had been busy with his own life. Friends in Forks were out of the question. The only ones still in town were the washed up or the too engrossed in small town life, of whom I had no interest in making friends with. Don't get me wrong, I love my simple, solitary life. But when there was no one to at least chat with, it can take a toll on you.

And with Bella, I got that easily. Our favorite past time had started on Tuesday lunch, when my simply wanting to get to know her became a game of questions. It started out with inquiries like favorite colors, birthdays (she even boldly asked me how old I was), best friend, favorite classes... When we started out, questions were easy, but with every progressive answer she became increasingly more intriguing. By the end of the week, we came to know each other's interests really well, that I felt comfortable enough to ask her about her background and why she came to boring old Forks. She recounted her mother and Phil's marriage, and how she, so unselfishly, moved.

"...And thus I came to live in with my dad," she continued. "He's the Chief of Police here."

I tried to recollect the man I met a couple of times at town functions when my parents would drag me to them. All I got was snickering about his mustache. Of course, typical of what teenage Edward and Emmett would focus on. With a tiny town like this, everyone knew everyone, and it was strange I hadn't known she existed, especially being the child of a prominent figure. I finally picked something out from my memory of some local event; she was an unassuming 10-year-old to my 16-year-old bratty self, who wouldn't give a kid a second glance.

I suddenly felt very guilty for not hanging out with the very bored looking little girl.

But regrets weren't what this was about. I was getting to know her _now_, as the lovely young lady she grew up to be. So it had continued like that. In fact, I was so surprised at how easily we fell into conversation that I didn't realize until the last week before break how much I'd actually miss these daily talks.

It was on the last Friday before break when we fell into our first awkward silence. The lunch period was much shorter than normal, considering there were only the two classes left to go through. My AP class's was the last final of the last day, so there was a lot of build up and study time (hopefully). I knew after looking over it for the millionth time, my test was ready for my kids; the question was, were they ready for mine? I had no doubt that my star student would get an overall perfect 5 score. Still, it was the first thing I asked her.

"So, Bella, you think you're ready for this practice AP exam?" I grinned at her. "I have to say, I got from some of the hardest previous exams."

Her eyes didn't reach mine as she twiddled her thumbs. "Well... I have been studying a lot - I have to look like I've actually _been_getting tutoring, after all." Then her cheeks spread out in a familiar pink blush. "But, I'm not too sure I'm... really ready."

"Nonsense," I quickly refuted. "You should know how glad I am to have you as a student. You're amazing."

Her face instantaneously flared up, obviously embarrassed. I suddenly regretted saying that. Was there a line that had been crossed? I was only complimenting her. Looking to her, I realized she was still blushing; she was quite an attractive girl, especially when she blushed like that. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize for a minute that we hadn't said anything, but once I did, it was more noticeable how deathly quiet it was.

She didn't talk, just continued to do her homework, but there was a sort of tension in the air. I couldn't pinpoint what had just happened exactly, but it was...uncomfortable. I contemplated clearing my throat to break the ice, but I couldn't do it. It was too much for me to handle, so I busied my hands with work. The distraction wasn't enough. I suddenly wanted to know what she was doing over break, yet I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to keep her talking, to keep this silence at bay, yet here I was, as awkward as a bumbling teenager. What the hell had happened?

Before either of us could say anything else, however, the bell rang. She quietly walked to her seat, and we were silent still.

Once class started, I realized I wouldn't be able to speak with her for another three weeks.

The thought didn't settle well with me. I was so glad I wouldn't have to say much during class, considering the final, because I was suddenly in an awful mood. My work was essentially what I lived for nowadays. What was I to do without the kids? Without the one who has seem to become my - only - good friend now?

These thoughts trickled through my mind throughout the period. As students began to finish, I felt the impending last moment between Bella and I. _Stop being so melodramatic, Cullen, and do your breaths. _In, out. More students turned in their exams, and were allowed to leave. It hadn't escaped my notice, however, that Bella hadn't turned hers in yet, though I knew she should have finished much earlier, before anyone else. My heart thumped steadily for the impending encounter.

Why was I so nervous about talking to my student? I knew my compliment made her feel uneasy, and I knew I hated the silence afterwards, but I also knew above all else that I didn't want to fuck this up completely. I cherished our student-teacher-friendship. It was a special relationship. This was why when she came up to me, after everyone had gone and left, my body was frozen stiff.

Even though her shadow was over me, I still hadn't looked up at her. Coward.

"This is for you, Mr. Cullen," her soft voice began. "I hope you have a good vacation."

With that, she placed a small box on my desk and ran out the room. I gaped. Oh, I was such a horrible, horrible teacher. No, not just a teacher. I was a horrible _person_. I ran off someone as sweet as Bella, simply because I was too scared to say anything. She probably thought I was just an asshole now. Opening the box confirmed my self-depreciation.

The most delicious looking decorated cookies sat there. They were arranged in a way that represented the mitosis process. It brought a laugh out of me, as well as a hardly-contained moan when I bit into the Interphase cookie. I felt overwhelmed by how lucky I was. Bella was truly a teacher's dream student.

As winter break begun, after I let these thoughts occupy my mind, I grew... bored. Without my students, I realized, I had nothing to do. The first few days were filled with looking for a new piano, reading, and getting back in shape, but after I had ordered one online, finished my book, and my DOMS was at its peak, I had nothing. With my hobbies exhausted, I could honestly say I was not enjoying my supposed vacation. Since Christmas was right around the corner, I thought it'd be prudent to go shopping for gifts.

To make it an experience, I decided to go to Seattle. A gift back to Bella immediately crossed my mind, but seeing as how I didn't have any idea what to get her (plus, I wasn't sure if I'd be crossing the line even further) I decided against it. My parents were easy enough; a note- and- sketch-book special for interior design for Esme, who recently picked up the hobby, and an iPod for Carlisle for his downtime at work. When I had gotten out of the store, I happened to see someone unexpected.

"Cullen!" I whipped my head around to find the big, bulking man that is Emmett McCarty.

"McCarty!" I couldn't help but grin in response.

It was a great coincidence finding him here in Seattle, but we treated it as if it was a normal occurrence. In fact, nothing much seemed to change between us, even if it had been over a month since I've properly hung out with him. Our banter was still the same old; Emmett with his usual snarky remarks, and I with my own rebuttals. We ended up having lunch and catching up, spending the rest of the day in the city.

"Have any lovely ladies in your life?" Emmett brought up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking, unless you count a meddling mother and a shy student, no. Instead, I verbally abused him in my brotherly love sort of way. Then I promptly changed the subject. I was tired of women, and more importantly, talking about them, so I brought up family. Soon, I was inviting him for the holiday dinner. Since he was going to be vacationing with his own family from the next day until the evening of Christmas, he promptly agreed to have an immediate break from his parents.

This was how I managed to get by during my winter. Once Christmas arrived, I was back to my jolly-good self, that even my parents were surprised to see me in good spirits. I only got happier once Emmett arrived. He of course made our night so much more eventful. Not to say it wasn't going to be fun without him, but he definitely made it funnier. By the end of the night, he had my parents in tears more times than I can remember (not that these were the only time Esme cried - it was instantaneous for her when she received my present).

After Emmett came by for Christmas dinner, we promised each other to hang out more again. Both he and I hated this fall out; that much was obvious.

However, for the most part, my winter break was still relatively lacking. I actually couldn't wait to go to back to school, since I felt like I had had enough rest. I was prepared to immerse myself in work once more, with allowance of Emmett to save me from myself again. It's just that, if break kept up, I would have seriously become a cranky old grouch with nothing to do.

Then there was that stupid blind date Emmett hooked me up with for New Year's. What a disaster. We were going to a party of our mutual friend from college, when Em sprung the date on me. They knew each other from a previous job and he seemed to have it in his mind that she was right for me from the get-go. Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong. She was nice enough, but so awkward and unintelligent, we couldn't even get past the weather. Come the countdown, she made a hasty excuse to leave, and I was completely fine with it. Needless to say, I didn't want to try dating for a while to get back to work.

It only seemed fitting that I'd want to go back to school because of a disastrous date.

Finally we were back in session. It was a strange mixture to see from the kids: smiles were all around as they each recounted what cool things they did over break, while at the same time there was a vague sense of misery because they were back in _school_. I know my own uninhibited happiness shone as I greeted each and every one of my students with a grin just before going into lecture. They didn't seem to like the fact that I was jumping back into lesson, but I let them have an extra ten minute break after quickly finishing it.

Partly due to my good mood was the fact that I'd get to see Bella again. She was a valued friend, and I was genuinely interested to know what she had done all break. Thus, when it was time for lunch, I grinned, waiting for the door to open. However, come ten minutes afterward, when she would have arrived by now after retrieving lunch, there wasn't any activity. I shrugged, considering she may be catching up with friends in the cafeteria line or something. The minutes passed, and I found myself looking at the clock more often than I cared to... Finally I let myself sink into my chair as I realized there was only five minutes left of lunch.

Being anxious all break had made her lack of arrival exponentially depressing.

What if she didn't want to talk to me because of my comment just before break? What if she had been disappointed I didn't get her anything back? Or did she maybe realize during the holidays that she could - and should - spend more time with her peers instead of an old teacher like me? So many questions started to race as the bell rang and students started filing in. I didn't share the same grin with my AP students as I did with the others.

When class started, I looked to her seat in the back. It was empty. It made me feel slightly better knowing she was absent, and not just avoiding me. A tiny voice in the back of my mind said she was ditching because didn't want to go to _my _class, but I knew that was preposterous and arrogant of me to think so highly of myself. It's not like I dictated her life.

About ten minutes into my lecture, the door opened. I turned slightly from the board to see Bella shuffling in awkwardly. Feeling myself fume, I didn't want to alert the other students of my mood swing. I started writing on the board, my back facing them.

Coolly, I called out in a stern voice, "You're late, Miss Swan. You know how many points that'll be off your grade."

"But, Mr. Cullen, I—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

My voice cut through the air like a knife. I tried to do my breathing exercises, but it wasn't much help if I was self-conscious about everyone hearing my deep intakes. The dead silence in the classroom was almost painful. I turned around, tired of this when I saw all of their shocked expressions. I didn't dare look at Bella. Then I heard someone clear their voice: it was a nice, usually quiet girl, Angela.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but she was at the nurse's office. I can vouch for that because I escorted her there," she said.

Suddenly Mike piped in, "Yeah! I was there when she fell, it was pretty gruesome. Bella should have a note with her." As annoyed as I was to realize that Mike was with Bella, I looked over to her to confirm this claim.

I took long strides as I walked to the back, to her spot. She was looking at me with her wide, expressive eyes...and they were glassy. Her hand suddenly unraveled from the death grip on the slip she held before I tentatively grabbed it. I scanned the paper, realizing it was legitimate, before glancing down at the hand again. It was bandaged underneath her jacket. She must have put on her coat because she wouldn't want attention on what were probably bandaged arms. Fuck. _Fuck_. She was in goddamn near tears as I embarrassed my favorite student because I didn't let her give me a slip. I knew my irrational anger was because she didn't show up to our lunch meeting of the day, but knowing it was because of an injury made me feel all kinds of guilty.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I apologized gently. "I didn't realize."

Then I turned on my heel and continued lecture. It was hard to not look at her, but I didn't want to bring anymore unwanted attention. I knew just how shy she was, and I'm sure so much of the attention she got all day was disconcerting to her. It wasn't until the end of class did I chance a peek. As she was walking out, cradling her arm, she looked back at me, and gave a small smile.

Somehow, I knew we were going to be okay.

Still didn't excuse my horrendous behavior, though.

This preoccupied my thoughts all the way until the next day's lunch. You couldn't imagine the relief I felt when I saw her small frame walk through that door. She took her usual seat, and started eating. My throat felt thick as I tried swallowing. While I watched her eat in silence, I wanted nothing more than to just _talk_. But for some reason, I was captivated by the way her dark pink lips moved over the bread, and her teeth quietly biting into the contents of her sandwich. I never thought watching someone eat a sandwich would be so... so... interesting.

Either way, it was strange of me to just stare at someone taking in their food, so I looked off. I finally was able to ask her how her break had been, and just like that, our awkwardness had dissipated. Although, I did take into consideration that I shouldn't cross the line ever again. Comments like that made unnecessary drama, and I was just glad to hear how happy she was going to Florida for the holidays. Soon she was throwing questions at me back: who I spent my Christmas with, what did I get my parents, what was my mother like, etc., etc.

It was then that it occurred to me how much Bella was like Esme. Both were simple, but passionate; smart, but beautiful; firm in opinion, but kindhearted and caring. Because of this, I liked to bring up my mom to my student, and I even found myself wishing they would meet. It would certainly be interesting, considering how much Esme wanted me to bring a proper girl home to her. _Though I doubt she'd appreciate it just being a friendly student of mine, not an actual girlfriend. _A fleeting moment passed as I thought of what Bella would be like as a girlfriend, but I shook my head at it.

The rest of the days of the week continued on in our conversational manner. Because there was a slight shift in our dynamic over the stress of our past couple encounters, I distanced myself, which allowed some slumps in our conversation, leading my suggesting listening to music on my iHome to fill the silence.

"Any requests?"

"What do you have?" she countered, leaning over my lab table to see.

I scrolled through my iPod, arbitrarily calling out artists in the alphabetical list. "The Aquabats, Arcade Fire, The Beatles, Blink-182, Beethoven, Chopin, Death Cab for Cutie, Debussy—"

"Debussy sounds good," she interrupted, blushing once more. "Well, only one piece I'm interested. Do you have Clair de Lune?"

My eyes could have popped out at that moment. She knew not only my favorite composition, but _requested _it. My appreciation for Bella grew tenfold. I realized as she kept looking at me with those big eyes that I hadn't yet said anything. I expressed my sentiments, and was glad she was just as glad as I was to appreciate the composition.

For some reason, I played it every chance I got, especially when around her.

If she cared that it was on so much, she didn't complain, as our conversations continued with it often playing in the background (not to say other pieces didn't play; it was just easily the most played one). Little variations in our lunches alerted me to how close I was getting to her. One day, she started talking about the ridiculous stuff she heard in PE, specifically the girl's locker room.

"Lately it's all about rating a teacher: teaching style, street cred, hotness, credibility," she went on. "Mr. Jefferson is freaking crazy, war vet that he is, but funny. Mrs. Goff scored points in cuteness apparently, but she's a lost cause when it comes to teaching." I chuckled, remembering my own experience with admiring how "_cute_" the teacher was then. I encouraged Bella to continue. She hesitated, unsure this was appropriate for me to know because these were my colleagues. I had to assure her that while I worked with them, I certainly couldn't care less.

Scowling, she admitted, "Okay, well... Coach Clapp is considered 'The Asshole', while it's pretty true, _I_ personally think that title is more deserving to Mr. Varner. But of course he's considered 'hotter' than Clapp, so there's moot point in mentioning who's really worse. Everyone here seems to dismiss personality as long as someone's _hot_."

She gave me an upwards glance to gauge my reaction. I wondered if she knew how they talked about _me_. She had to know that I couldn't possibly care what these kids thought of me. I was too curious, too much of a masochist. Suddenly, my masochism reached a new level as another thought came to me.

"So... how about me?" I moved forward in, so that Bella was now directly to my face.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked redder than normal. She was probably uncomfortable with my close proximity, so I leaned back. I didn't want her feeling difficult around me again. She relaxed slowly, and I immediately felt sorry to have caused her any discomfort. Bella didn't speak of it, of course; she was more tactful than that.

"What... what about you?" she replied, looking at me through her eyelashes. I pushed back that sudden urge to lean in again.

"How am I as a teacher?" I asked, playing with one of my cuff links awkwardly.

"What? You wanna know how much cred you have amongst the students?" she retorted, playfully lifting a brow. "Wanna know if you're the 'cool' one?"

I sighed, unafraid to come off as agitated. For some reason, I _really_ wanted her opinion on this. I didn't just want what other kids thought - I wanted to know what _she _thought. And my need to know was irrationally prevalent. "I'm serious, Bella. What do _you _think? Of me?"

Her brows furrowed adorably in thought before she revealed, "You're easily the best teacher at this school, Mr. Cullen. If I'm going to be honest, you're my favorite. I mean, consider Mr. Mason, he teaches my favorite subject, and while he has good enough insight, it doesn't challenge me. Not the way your class does. And that's not because AP Bio is naturally hard. Not only that, you get _us_, the students. You're lax without being too lenient; helpful without being too overbearing. Not to mention you're funny, which explains why I'm here all the time." After smiling at me, she took in a breath. "You are just the best, all around. That's why I'm your friend."

Blushing, she shut herself up, continuing her homework. Leaving her to her devices, I stayed silent as well. I was pleased with her answer; it was exactly what I had wanted her to say. Yet, there was still something missing. It wasn't until she _hadn't _said it that I had realized I wanted it. The other girls were talking about which teacher was hot as well, and, for some reason, I wanted Bella to tell me exactly the same thing...

The girl's locker room was a common subject since then. Other times we'd talk about family - that is, whatever crazy antic my mother or her mother was stuck on at the time. Sometimes I'd mention whatever Emmett and I were doing over the weekend, aside from the dates and clubs and whatnot. Though those occurred a lot less, the few times I did go out for those sorts of activities were uncomfortable as ever. More often than not, Bella and I sat in silence, music pouring through my iHome, as we both worked. I found these moments best, because it was when I was allowed to take a good look at my student.

She was all kinds of beautiful. There was no way denying it. And it was at this point that I would wonder why on earth she'd be hanging out with _me_, her teacher, in a boring classroom doing boring homework. Bella's social life must have taken a hit with our "study sessions." I attempted to voice my opinion on this one day, but she shushed me immediately, in one of her rare but exciting moments of snarkiness. She assured me that if her social life was hindered because of this, she hadn't noticed, because everyone still treated her the same, and all else wouldn't matter. I nodded, amazed that she wouldn't care if they were talking behind her back, or had no one inviting her to parties and dates (though, I doubted there was a problem in this respect). The rest of this particular lunch was left in good spirits.

However, the bell rang soon enough and we were getting back to our student-teacher role instead of friends. As she was going to her seat, she turned to me, saying, "I'd watch out if I were you, by the way, Mr. Cullen. Yesterday I heard through the grapevine called the _girl's locker room_that Lauren is going to make an attempt at you today."

"Bella, that's preposterous," I scoffed. Regardless if a student thought I was attractive, there will always be a teacher-student line. No one would go through that, except for pervert teachers and stupid kids.

The girl challenged me with her eyes. Her eyebrows shot up, as if asking me to prove her wrong. And I was just about to, but Angela Weber had just walked in, and that friendship Bella and I had built was again erased. As I set up the class, I thought about what she warned. There was just no way. As soon as I heard Lauren's nasally voice, I whipped my head to the blonde. We made eye contact, and she stared me down; I don't know if it was seductively (I couldn't exactly tell), but either way, she broke the stare-down by whispering furiously to Jessica at her left.

I just shook my head and turned around. It was all my imagination, because of what Bella said. I shouldn't have to listen to her word so much. I shook it off and continued. Class came and went. It was a very normal day. I almost wanted to tell Bella right there, "See? Nothing at all." It seemed a silly misconception, until the kids were leaving. Jessica rushed out, pulling the last couple of students with her along the way. Bella slowed down a bit, giving me a look that clearly meant "I told you so" and glanced at Lauren. I watched Bella's retreating form, and then finally turned to the blonde, whom I realized was last in the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I've been having so much trouble on our practice tests lately," Lauren approached with as much of a puppy dog expression as she could muster. She just looked pathetic. "It's just that... those FRQs are so difficult! I can't think out of the box like Eric, or Bella, or... you..."

At this point, she leaned onto my table, giving me a view of her cleavage. "I was just wondering if you could _show_ me your tricks later on... You know, to help me out with my _needs_..."

Oh my God. Lauren Mallory was making a _pass_on me?

I had to do my breathing exercises. Bella was right. Of course Bella was right. Why wouldn't she be? Why would she lie about this? _To arise a reaction? To see what would happen if you were hit on by a student? _My inner voice was trying to taunt me with the prospect of her liking me, but I had to push it down.

"Um, there are many available tutoring sessions to help you with your, err, difficulties," I croaked out. I composed myself before going full throttle in teacher-mode. "If you'd like, you're welcome to join Bella and I during lunch. We usually get through all the problems; the extra ones in the booklet, that is. Lots of studying involved. If you can't make it, that's understandable. I know Mr. Banner is willing to help any of my students, and Bella is an after school tutor. I... um, unfortunately... have no extra time to give for, um, _you_."

She blankly stared at me for a beat before narrowing her eyes slightly. "I see. Well, I'll just have to see you around, Mr. Cullen."

As she stormed off, I couldn't help but wonder what Bella would think of this whole exchange. It was a good thing Lauren got that I was denying her, because that would be all kinds of embarrassing if I had to tell her blatantly. What a mess.

Of course, by the time I had told Bella the next day, she had been bursting at the seams in laughter. For some reason, that was worth a hundred Laurens attempting to bed me.

Even though something interesting to that caliber didn't happen each day, there was always some sort of gem. Emmett would stop by my house and we'd play video games. A call from a college roommate would surprise me in the evening. Esme would make my favorite meal, while Carlisle would share something engaging about some sort of injury a patient would come in with, like this girl who would somehow end up in the emergency room every month.

Bella would share a new piece of information; how a friend of hers taught her how to ride a motorcycle, how she'd get lost on the streets of Port Angeles, how she and her father would go on some midnight fast food run. While these things didn't sound all that... safe, which left me worried, it was still interesting to learn of her daily activities nonetheless.

It was a good time for me. Something about my life seemed to make me jovial; everything just fit into place. Granted, my sex life had been less than exciting, but porn and my hand were enough for what I needed in the mean time.

The subject would almost always be broached by my very _best_friend without fail. And speak of the devil, as I waited during another lunch time with Bella, my cell phone buzzed, revealing said buddy of mine.

"Emmett," I answered halfheartedly, almost to a point of grumbling, after pressing the 'Talk' button of my cell phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Cullen," the familiar booming laugh reached my ears. I chuckled slightly along with him.

"What's up?" I replied, letting the phone be cradled on my shoulder, as I used both my hands to straighten up my lab table. I had to make it look presentable, after all, for the daily visit. Then again, my work space had been much messier most days by this time. I suppressed a groan, realizing how unorganized I must come across.

"I've been thinking," Emmett began slowly.

"Uh oh, that's not good," I had to interject. I laughed freely as I held the cell phone now.

"Har har, ya jackass," he replied, heavy with sarcasm. "Anyway! I've been thinking that we need some chicks."

Great, should have expected this. Not a minute in the conversation with him, and he was already bringing up my lack of sex life. I furrowed my brows, suddenly wondering just _really_ why that could be... I just simply didn't have the will to look for girls anymore, not the way I would when I had an urge to get over it. I mean, I was no Don Juan by any means, but I knew I had to let loose sometimes... Too bad that feeling just couldn't come to me nowadays. Well, it's not as if that feeling didn't come - I was just as sexual as ever - but it suddenly felt _wrong_ to do so. Emmett was beginning to notice this too, it seemed. _That_ was why he was calling; so I could get my "mojo" back. Too bad, Em, I was simply not in the mood to continue this.

"But God, last time I was out, the selection was just so damn awful," Emmett grumbled before I could get any word in. Before I knew it, he started rambling. "I mean, wouldn't it be perfect if your perfect woman just walked in at the perfect time to make your life a perfect life? I know what _my_ girl would be like. She'd be a bombshell, maybe blonde..._preferably_ blonde. For sure she'd have all the right curves. I used to think some good ol' Pam Anderson, but I was rethinking it, and I think I'd go for a Marilyn Monroe or that chick in Match Point, or 'Back to Basics' Christina Aguilera, not the 'Stripped' one. Does this mean my taste in women has actually matured? I mean, as hot as any old school Jenna Jameson could be, I'm thinking the classy look too. I mean, I would want her to not be tacky; sophisticated and a little feisty too! So I think I need to go looking for my perfect girl, starting tonight! And you're gonna help me search, since we're going to be looking for _your_perfect girl as well! Now who'd you have in mind?"

I almost had to laugh at his rant, if I wasn't so stunned by Emmett's question. _My_ perfect girl? It felt like a lump was in my throat, and I tried to swallow over it, but it was too much for me. Luckily, my voice didn't betray the peculiar nervousness in me.

"Perfect girl? I guess... she'd have to be educated, like me, or at least smart enough to hold an intelligent conversation. I'm tired of those stupid ones you keep throwing at me, by the way, Em. And I'd like her to not be so... shallow. Probably humble, I guess. The other girls are usually so pretentious and are so selfish. And of course someone with my sense of humor—"

"Edward, Edward, I'm talking about _looks_ now," Emmett interrupted. "I want you to think of what'd she be like too, I guess, but focus on the _looks_."

Furrowing my brows, I tried to think on it. Hesitantly, I just shared what was on my mind, "Well, she'd have to be fit. I don't really care about how big her chest is, but I want the ass to be, well, a fucking _nice ass_. No tanned girls; I'm sick of them. In fact, I really like pale skin, especially if it goes well with the hair. I'd say the hair should be brown... I've always preferred brunettes; the blondes I've gone out within the past just... never worked. Definitely big brown eyes that'll go well with her deep pink lips... God, pink everywhere, actually. Like, a hint of it in her skin always, so probably someone who blushes... a..." My words slowed. "...lot."

For fuck's sake, I just described _Bella Swan_. I tried my breathing exercises. They didn't work. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What did this _mean_? Was I sexually attracted to her? Did I conjure up this fantasy because of her? Or did she simply fit the criteria and I never noticed? I mean, I knew she was beautiful... I constantly had to stop thinking of her that way after all... But admitting to myself that she was my _perfect girl_? Jesus, this was much, much worse than I previously thought.

"Yo, Ed, you there?" Emmett's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Why'd you stop? You were on a roll! I never heard of you so interested in a type; I mean, you hardly even notice what kind of girl you pick up. Now, I'm not saying that your best kind of girl is by any means the same as mine, but if those are the chicas you like, then hey, whatever, go for it. Then again, if you were gay, I guess I'd say go for it for that too—"

"Just - shut up, Emmett," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I tended to do this _often _whenever Emmett was around. I impatiently looked at the clock, and realized eight minutes had passed since the lunch bell had rung. That meant two more minutes... "Listen Em, I know it's my lunch time, but I'm actually expecting someone right now..."

Something that sounded like a cross between a chortle and a choke came from the other end of the phone. "Oho, so it seems you're actually having some needed female company then!"

My heart seemed to do double time at his words, but I tried to ignore it. "Actually, it's just a student. But she's going to be coming really soon, so I—"

"_She_? She's _coming_ soon, you say? Is she jailbait? I bet she is, you sly dog you," Emmett just couldn't seem to stop. "Knowing your type though, she's probably the smartest of the class. Popped a boner when you saw that she got over a hundred percent on her last quiz?" He guffawed as my brows furrowed at his comment. Bella did often get over one hundred percent, but it wasn't a _turn-on_. Well, _maybe_ it wasn't. "Oh man, is she sporting a unibrow? Or does she have the glasses-braces combo? I bet you'd like _that_."

"Shut up, Emmett," I said through my teeth as I began erasing the whiteboard of the previous class's notes, suddenly feeling like I had to defend her against Emmett. "You should know that not only is she the smartest of all of my classes combined, but she is also the most sought after amongst the male students."

I realized my response wasn't exactly the smartest when I heard him let out a low whistle. "Nice _catch_, Eddie. I bet that's some wild fucking there. Now are you going to be doing some _illegal_moves? How about desk or chair?" He barked out a laugh once more.

"_Emmett_, I think I should hang up now," I snarled into the phone, as I started writing the warm-up for my AP class on the whiteboard. "You may have some weird sexual fantasies about me and my students, but let me tell you, there is _no_ 'wild fucking' happening on top of any of the desks _or_in my chair."

"Mr. Cullen?"

Fuck. My. Luck. The astonished voice I heard _couldn't_ be who I thought it was. _Fat chance_, I felt fate telling me. I spun around so fast, I almost dropped my phone.

Alas, that damned luck. "Bella!"

She was a few yards behind me, in front of the door, and she looked like she wanted to run out as quick as possible. I'm sure I looked the same.

I felt frozen, save for the quick breaths I was taking in. I barely had enough time to register Emmett's exploding laughter on the other end. Both Bella and I were so dead quiet that she could probably hear him loud and clearly. Our eyes were both wide. Neither of us didn't dare move a muscle, or look away.

Finally, Emmett broke our states, "That's her, isn't it? I'm going to let you have your _fun_now."

I snarled, "_Shut the fuck_ up, Emmett," before snapping my phone shut. I should have been conscious of the fact that that I had cursed around her again, if she _had been _listening in, but I had to make my point clear in words that Emmett would take seriously. Then I realized how I must have come across: a pervert and a sailor, with the way my mouth was running.

"Please pardon my French," I grimaced after a long pause. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Bella."

She blinked at me twice before blushing down at the floor. It reminded me of my little confession to Emmett about my perfect girl, and I had to forcibly push the thought away. She set her tray of food on her usual desk before looking up to me with her big, doe like eyes. I licked my lips instinctively. God, I hope she didn't notice that. Not only was I going to look like a pervert, but I was going to look like a ephebophile. _But technically, your ephebophilia is accepted; she's old enough for the gap to be small enough, and legal, even! _I shook off the thought. Not helping.

"No, no," she rebutted softly, her voice growing with more confidence. "It's okay. The, uh, language is nothing I haven't heard before, especially from my peers. I think you should be more worried about the other stuff you had said." She gave me a small comforting smile. I felt my insides turn to mush.

Fantastic.

She was right. The other things said with Emmett were much worse. Good thing she wasn't there when I was describing my perfect girl; how would _that_ go down? But she could've been there when I was defending her against Emmett... would she even catch onto that? I hoped not. I didn't want her thinking I was talking about _her_, especially with an ending to our conversation like _that_. I wondered what on earth was going on in her mind. Without a doubt, I was now the creepy teacher to her. (What teacher otherwise would talk about their students that way?)

However, I didn't get to infer any of her thoughts, because she simply sat down and took out her homework, as per usual. I don't know if I should've considered myself lucky for this, because she could've just kept her awkward comments to herself, but I took whatever I could get. It was always so difficult to understand what she was thinking. Sometimes she was simply so easy to read, in terms of emotion especially, considering her blush and shy tendencies, but what those thoughts consisted of was a complete mystery. Often she'd randomly flush in the middle of doing her work, and I would never ever for the life of me figure out why. I supposed it was just one of those things about her.

So we continued in our regular silences, but I couldn't be as comfortable as I was used to, because of earlier. I kept thinking about what she thought of me now, if she heard much of it at all.

Suddenly, I was overcome with the need to _touch_ her. Hug her, maybe, or even more... That wouldn't go down well the following days after the awkward phone call incident. But it was getting to be so much that I would constantly restrain myself around her. When she would talk animatedly about some place back in Phoenix, or lean in just enough for me to take a whiff of whatever tantalizing perfume she was wearing, I would physically pull myself back just to keep from stroking her cheek or, or, _something_...

The way things were going, I had to admit to myself that I had a...crush on Bella. There wasn't much I could do at this point, especially after the conversation with Emmett, and my constant appraisal. But, it was just a crush; a harmless crush that I wouldn't ever act on or deal with ever again. After all, she wasn't going to be my student forever.

Something about that thought made me frown. If I were honest, I'd rather be her teacher than not be anything; but it was just so, so wrong. She was... perfect. I'd defile her.

And now I couldn't even get her out of my mind.

Proving to be the sick defiler I knew I was, I simply... thought of Bella. The way she'd flip her hair away from her face to get a better view of the board. The slight bite on her lower lip as she thought really hard on her work. Or her messy scrawl whenever she wrote fast. Or that adorable blush... That blush probably reached most parts of her skin; how about when she was flushed? Unfortunately, my thoughts took another turn.

There was Bella, in the back of the classroom, seated at her regular seat. Class time, when it was most forbidden, and all that she wore was a blush.

I shook my head. No. _No_. I can't think like that. She was my _student_. I groaned, thinking, _Oh God, she's my student_. My breathing picked up, and it wasn't because of my anxiousness this time. It was every male teacher's fantasy, I knew, but I had no time to worry about creativity. I let my fantasy ride before my guilty conscience would get me out of it again.

Reaching for my trusty lotion at the side of my bed, I thought of Bella, and only Bella. Continuing my thoughts from earlier, I was mid-lecture, when I'd notice Bella brushing the hair out of her eyes once more, but this time, letting her light touch stroke _all_the way down, in between her cleavage, through the button down, and a detour at her nipple to pinch it, continuing to the promised land where I can see from under the desk.

I don't know how my mind does it, but I can't help but admire the fact that she's wearing this pleated skirt, so that I could see her feathery light touch over her plain but drenched panties. She'd be teasing me as I'm teaching something or another - I'd forgotten the lesson completely. The bell rings, and I'd walk over to the back.

Bella's eyes widen as her finger does a last stroke over her pussy as she brings it up over the desk. My hand would softly graze over her shoulders when I walk around her to sit down in the seat next to her. My whisper comes hoarse, "I'd like you to stay in class for a while, Miss Swan, a _long _while."

She looks around, noticing we're alone. "Am I in trouble, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, Bella, not at all. But you tell me, do you think you've been acting like a... naughty student?" My resolve weakens around her. At this moment, I wish I'd have let myself give into this before. This is better than anything that would ever, ever get me off previously. Her breathing picks up, as mine comes out in spurts now. She's shaking her head.

"No? Are you sure about that?" I say, changing my mind. "You know, I do think you've been acting all sorts of _wrong_, Bella. What you're doing to me has been absolutely sinful..." She blushes as she looks away, adjusting herself in her seat. I groan, and grab her by the chin to look at me, and then to look down at my bulge. "See that, sweet Bella? See what your teasing has been doing to me? I can't focus in class because of those... _dirty, fucking looks_ as you _touch yourself_."

In an uncharacteristic turn of events, she escapes my grasp to sit in front of me on the desk. Because of the fantasy, her under garments have miraculously come off, so that her glistening sweet juices coming from her sex is right in front of me. Slowly, not breaking our eye contact, she licks her lips, and uses her middle finger to separate her drenched folds, just slightly. "Can you _focus _now, Mr. Cullen?"

A low growl escapes my lips when I'd lunge forward, ripping her blouse off, revealing those spectacular tits that are always kept behind some ratty _t-shirt_. She's in her bra and skirt, and I know I won't be able to last long. This is going to be quick and satisfying and good for _me_. Suddenly my clothes have disappeared, and on top of that goddamn desk of hers, I take her hips and thrust it with mine.

Jesus Christ is this _really_going to be quick.

I'm pounding, pounding, pounding. Her moans are clear as day, overpowering my deep grunts and vocal admissions of admiration for her. In turn, she her voice is just as incoherent, telling me "fuck, yes, Mr. Cullen, right there, you're so goddamn deep, you fucking keep going fast and hard, Mr. Cullen, fuck keep teaching me, my favorite teacher, Edward, ohyesyesyes _yes_, no one else, no one." And for some reason, once she starts talking about no one else, I lose my shit.

Fuck.

My sheets were a mess. Not only were they stuck to me because I was sweating profusely and my left hand's grip could rip a hole through it, but my spunk had seemed to reach even off my stomach and onto the side. It seemed I had a lot to let go that time. And boy, didn't I know it. It was the first time I ever _truly_thought of that typical teacher-student fantasy. While it was very, very satisfying, that same low-feeling exhaustion guys get post-masturbation filled me up.

What had I just _done_? Just because my new revelation allowed me to think of Bella in a less than platonic light, it didn't mean I had any right to masturbate to the thought of her! She was so innocent, so, so innocent. She didn't need someone out there thinking of her in this less than perfect light. _Then again, your subconscious definitely portrayed every inch of her in a... perfect manner._Ugh, my thoughts were not helping. Breathe, Edward, breathe. I needed help.

Help was not going to come, because I wouldn't ever tell anyone of what I just did. Or the fact that I wanted to do it again as soon as I can. That thought aside, I had to sort my mind. Bella was my student, I was her teacher. Obviously. There was no way I could ever be close to her other than friendship, even after she graduated, because it would be too soon, too weird, too much. Besides, there was the fact that she definitely didn't think of me in that way. If she did, I'd have no restraint; I knew very, very well that this wasn't condoned and her _Police Chief father_could have me arrested. I cringed, knowing Chief Swan would take punishment to the next level if he knew what I wanted to do with his daughter. However, no one would be able know what I did in my private time, or what I thought... As long as I kept it platonic with her, I could let my thoughts go in private. I mean, it wasn't much different from porn, right? ...Right?

Groaning, I knew my logic was flawed, but I couldn't help myself now. Once I'd allowed myself this one time, it'd be difficult to restrain. She was just so... _fuck_. Too many adjectives could describe her perfectly: gorgeous, kind, smart, spunky, humble and sexy to the core. And the most ridiculous part was that she didn't even realize this! God, I was in deeper than I realized. It wasn't even purely physical. I just wanted to _be _with her.

Which is why I pushed back all my awkward feelings when I saw her the following day. And the day following that. She would have no idea the thoughts I had when I arrived home, and what I did with myself in these thoughts. Some nights, she'd take me in my teacher's chair, others it'd be in the hallway, but my favorite would always be in her damn seat in the back, where she'd constantly tease me.

One day of the same week of my realization, she was blushing during class, similar to my nightly fantasies. Though she blushed often, this was accompanied by her biting her fucking lip. If I'd allow myself to _really_see it, I'd see her legs squeezing together. Mid-lecture, I had to turn around so that I could suppress the ridiculous horniness creeping up on me. These days, it was like I was a goddamn pre-teen boy. I tried not to let it affect my work.

I was lucky enough to keep my feelings at bay when it was just the two of us. Though I had fleeting thoughts, I would never let them progress, just so I can allow Bella's presence to keep me at peace of mind. I'd be terribly sorry to see her go, and if I'd allow myself the thought, I'd know that my heart was hurting just from the thought of it.

It was closer to the end of the school year than I'd care to admit.

Our days were normal for the most part; sometimes someone would come in for a brief moment, like a photographer or a troubled student. Sometimes the normal was with the occasional moment meeting each other at some not-so-interesting school or town event. These instances where we'd see each other outside of the classroom, we simply smiled and went our own way. As much as it pained me, I knew I'd get my fill with her ten minutes after the bell rang for lunch. For some reason, this particular day, she came earlier than normal.

I heard her before I looked at her. She rustled in, quicker than usual, slamming her lunch down onto the desk she normally ate at. Something was curious; she was obviously... annoyed at something. I briefly wondered if it was me, but shook the thought off. She wouldn't be here if that were the case. I inwardly let out a sigh of relief. However cute it was to see her flushed skin and passionate eyes, it wouldn't make me feel any less bad if she was ticked at _me_.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I knew I had to tread carefully.

"Wrong? Nothing's exactly... wrong..." she said softly, while eating her food. It was typical of her. Of course she'd evade the subject she was mad about. I waited until she gave in. It took a little more than a minute of listening to her chew. "Charlie set me up on a date."

I coughed. Date? I hadn't liked the sound of that. But... Of course she had dates. I had forgotten she was still a hormonal teenager (a very attractive one - I obviously hadn't forgotten _that_). She was, of course, allotted to relationships. Instantly, I remembered my own, and the nature of those very dates. I scowled, thinking of some guy pawing her without any sense of respect. I could never do that to her. _Yeah right, given the chance, without the worrisome age barrier or student-teacher relationship, you'd be all over her._

I decided to play masochist. I needed details. I needed to know that whoever it was had treated her well. "So, uh, when is it?" Who is it? Is he a good student? A good boy? He's from a well-to-do family, right? He treats you with the utmost care, right? Right?

"It was actually last night," she admitted lowly. I suddenly felt... rejected. There had been no mention of this date at all previously. She didn't consider me close enough to tell me these things beforehand. _Well, duh, you're her damn teacher, not her best girlfriend, _I mentally reprimanded myself.

"Oh?" Even my voice was just an octave higher than usual. It was painful to get my next words out. "Did you have fun?"

She groaned, sounding depressed. At this, a little hope rose in me. "My father and my best friend's dad seem to have it in their minds that their children would make the greatest of couples. I can see where they're coming from." My hope deflated. "But that's all we'll _ever_be. Friends. If there's anything I got out of last night, it was that." A soft, sad sigh escaped her lips. Jealousy rose in me, but it was not my place. If she was pining for some best friend of hers, who was I stand in the way? I could only encourage, especially knowing now that it wasn't just some douche, but an actual friend of hers.

"It is okay, Bella," I said soothingly. "If he didn't return your sentiments last night, who's to say he won't in the future?"

"Ugh, that's what I'm hoping for," she groaned yet again. "Maybe when I graduate - Jacob's a year younger than me... Maybe when I leave, he'll come to his senses."

I nodded my head, agreeing that absence would make the heart grow fonder. Although, I couldn't understand why he wasn't romantically fond of her now. "Why wouldn't he like you anyway? If he's your friend, he has to know how wonderful you are. I mean, I know if I was your age, I'd be crushing on you mad." Had I said too much? I knew I crossed the line, but I was hoping she would ignore it. After a moment's beat, I was stunned.

"Wha... is that what you...? No, no!" She exclaimed, standing up. Her face was a delicious red, so I fought the urge to lean in as a response to her outburst. "Mr. Cullen, you have to know that's _not_ what I meant, at _all_! It's just that... that... _he_ the one who likes _me_. Or, he said he had a teensy crush, but after last night, we know for sure that we cannot be together, period! I don't want to be with him, I don't like him like... that. I just couldn't. We're too much of friends."

You couldn't understand the relief I felt after she admitted this. However, I still had a niggling feeling about this Jacob. I couldn't help myself. I had to ask about him. Once she saw that I understood, she proceeded to tell me about how Jacob had been her best friend since she'd moved into town, all the while their dads had been best friends for the longest time as well. The Blacks had often come to the Swan abode for Bella's cooking (I found myself wondering her food tasted like, which led to another inappropriate thought of what certain parts of her tasted like), but what made last night different was that the Chief had left with Billy just as the Blacks arrived. Surprised, but all right with the night's development, the two made their way into the small dining room... which was made up like a Valentine's Day dinner.

The way she irately described the candles and soft tones that laced the room led me snickering, causing her to snap her head back at me. Jacob had made some sort of joke about it being a little swanky for them, but apparently, he was excited on the inside. She knew this because he told her with what they had found next. Aside from the dinner sitting at the table, there were movie passes to some typical romance playing at the nearest theater, good for only one night. She was shocked to the core, and so was Jacob, but he seemed to become happy at the prospect. He soon convinced her that it'd be good for them, not just to play along for their dads, but to see what it'd be like between them, if they were, y'know, on a date. Well. It turned out that they were awkward with each other in this sort of setting. The romantic dinner coupled with the romantic movie left them feeling weirded out, despite the fact that he actually did have a crush on her prior to the evening.

"Bada-bing-bada-boom, here we are," she finished. "I'm still pretty annoyed with my father. Last night hasn't left my mind, and not in a good way. I couldn't talk to Charlie at all this morning. The whole thing was so frustrating."

I smiled sympathetically. I knew that I was doing a happy dance on the inside, but for her, this was a complete and utter nightmare. Still... Jacob was her best friend, and often friends become more than friends. My scowl was starting to creep in, so I forced the thought away. Unfortunately, these sorts of ideas seemed to consume me in the days after. I already didn't like Mike, but more so now whenever he'd even get _near _Bella, my green-eyed monster would come full throttle and I'd have to "rescue" her. I coined that term considering she let it known to me that he made her uncomfortable. I couldn't have been any happier at the fact.

When we'd go over AP Bio review, which had been more and more frequent the closer we got to the test, people were getting more stressed. On their side, it was school starting to pile up coupled with the general complacency. Senioritis was hitting the kids hard, so I had to keep pushing my AP Bio students to keep them on their toes. For me, my stress was coming from not only grading their less than ideal quiz scores (luckily they seemed to get a hang of it afterwards), but from having to deal with my newfound jealousy. I couldn't handle the idea of Bella running off with some guy, especially in college. I knew she was just going to be in Seattle, but that was the big city, and big city kids would...take advantage of her. Scowling, this wasn't where I wanted my thoughts to go.

School was getting harder each day with Bella, not just because of my jealousy. I wanted her. And I couldn't. Not with knowing how much of a creep I'd be, and how her father would have my head. She was too much for me. It was getting to be too much for me.

After the whole Jacob fiasco, the school weeks were relatively uneventful, other than several new student teachers attending. None of the three were going to teach biology, so I hadn't paid any attention to them, but occasionally, they would come into the classrooms and observe when they were given free time. I shuddered slightly when one Victoria came to look into my class and lingered during nutrition. Let's just say I wasn't exactly comfortable when she got too close.

But other than that, there wasn't much to note about the week. I had dinner at my parents' house, Emmett came over a couple of times to chill, grading most of the students' work was getting to be more and more horrendous (but I dealt), and Bella came over for lunches each day. This turned out to still be the highlight of my days. Since admitting my adoration, and convincing myself that I wouldn't act on it at all, I just took Bella's direct presence with stride. I would take her for what she is: my student.

I preoccupied myself with these thoughts this class time, glancing up at Bella only every so often. I was trying to limit myself from not staring at her. No matter how beautiful she is, I couldn't exactly explain that to someone who noticed my staring. When the period was over, Bella came up to me, after everyone had left to turn in her test. She had a tendency to do that, even though I knew for a fact that she finished before everyone else. It was the blank stare at her test when she was done, and her small doodles she turned in on accident occasionally that gave her away.

"So how was it?" I asked anxiously.

"Another doozy. I gotta go to class. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen!" Bella smiled brightly as she waved off out of my classroom.

My good mood was soured as I felt a chill go over me. It didn't go away when James, one of the student teachers, walked in right after she left; in fact, his arrival made my bad feeling worse. I hadn't ever talked to him, so I wondered why he decided to come over.

"Well ain't that a pretty one," he joked, cracking a mischievous smile. I hated it on instant.

"Hello, you must be James," I said stonily, ignoring his statement. I felt venom run through my veins - similar to the one I felt with Mike Newton and Jacob Black, only worse. Immediately, I felt like I wanted to shield Bella away from this vile man; he was openly admiring her, as if it was not an illegal thing. His _appreciation_was much different from what I had, I knew, though I couldn't chastise him for something I was doing on a regular basis. Granted, his ogling was more like a selfish dog rather than the worshiping she deserved.

...Good God, I was _no_ better than this James. Who was I to judge him? _That's not true, and you know it. He's treating her as a piece of meat, and you can tell all that just by what he said and how he said it._

He tried to make idle chat, but seeing as how I couldn't stand to be in his presence without feeling like I needed to bash his face in, I made up some excuse and had us leave my room so I could lock up. For some reason, I just _knew _I didn't want him in my room alone. Forcing a smile, we parted, to which I was glad. The shudder that went down my back certainly showed all my ill will toward him.

The next day I had seen him more than I had seen him the entire three weeks they've been here. Every time I had been out of my room, he seemed to pass me, always leaving a lingering look at me. I knew this because I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Maybe he was gay... No, no, I had gay friends, who certainly had crushes on me in the past, and I wasn't _freaked out _like this. This was more... scared. No, not the right word. Chilling.

I should have known that something was wrong when I went off to the bathroom at the beginning of lunch, before I knew Bella would come to my room from the cafeteria. Walking to and from the restroom, there was no sign of James, and stupid me thought it was the mark of a good day. I was ready to face my daily meeting with my favorite student.

What I came across took me by utter and complete surprise. Bella was standing in front of her desk, where her food sat, but she wasn't alone. James was standing in front of her, leaning to her ear and holding a strand of her hair in his hand. I felt sick at the sight. Immediately I thought Bella wanted this; that she encouraged him. But, I caught sight of the predatory grin on his face and her trembling legs. Her expression was frozen and horrified. I had had enough.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled, barging into the room.

James jumped practically a yard away from Bella, who was now looking at me with such relief. I wasn't feeling too happy just yet. That _monster _was still within sight. He could probably see the murderous fire in my eyes, but that was exactly what I wanted him to see.

"Relax," he cooed with a lazy smile. "You got it completely wrong. Besides... no harm, no foul, right?" He smirked as he stared straight in my eyes. I didn't want to break glare, but I had to glance at Bella, who was still shaking.

"James, if you know what's good for you, you will step away," I snapped through my teeth. "Now."

"Look, I didn't do anyth—" Before he could get another word in, I stomped forward, separating him and Bella. I made sure not to touch him. I didn't want this to get out of hand, and knowing me in this state, it could _very_easily get out of hand.

"_Listen, James,_ I don't know how you think you can get your teacher credentials," I snarled, "But it certainly isn't by hitting on, and touching _my best _students, capisce?"

He blinked at me, and wisely shut up. I continued, "Good. You fucking come with me as we go straight to the principal."

I made sure to give him a yank by the wrist, but I knew I couldn't leave Bella alone, especially if we had to talk to the head honcho. While my left hand was tightly wound around James, my right gently cupped Bella's shoulder. Shit, she was trembling. In fact, she was trembling so much, it betrayed her blank stare. I could fucking kill him. But that wouldn't do us any good, now would it?

"Bella, I'll need you to come too," I said softly to her. "We have to get your side of the story, and if I saw was true, you should be there, so that _this one_wouldn't pull anything again..."

A silent nod was all I needed before we found our way heading down the hallway. It was eerily quiet between the three of us, despite the chatter as we passed students in the hallway. Some stopped and stared, others didn't notice. I just wanted to get to Mr. Greene's office as soon as possible. We were there once we crossed the buildings. After that moment, everything was in such a rush. I explained the situation at hand to Harold, and immediately knew he'd favor me. Not only was I one of his favorite students when I attended Forks, but I was proving to be a good asset to the school as faculty... However, James was just a student teacher getting his credentials who had no real say. Once Mr. Greene had me speak, he wanted to speak with James and Bella separately and individually. He wanted Bella first, but she shook her head no. I knew she wasn't ready just yet.

So we waited outside his office, in our separate chairs. It was here she broke. She whispered how he was telling her the things he'd do to her, the things _I_ wouldn't be able to do for her, and if she didn't comply, he'd... She started crying. A wave of anger rushed through me. Anger at the stupid James, anger at the stupidity _I_ had which allowed her to be in this situation. I _knew_ he was following me, I _knew_he had it out for her, and yet I left my room alone, knowing she'd be there. In a rush, I kicked my chair across the room.

Her squeal brought me out of my reverie. I glanced sideways at her, trying to reel in myself. In, out. In, out. My breathing exercises helped only a little. "Bella... I cannot forgive myself. You don't understand how livid I am, for that monster in there, and for the monster I am for leaving you."

"No!" She yelled. "It wasn't you, it was never you! It was just... him... You didn't do anything... you saved me."

"But what if I didn't return?" I bit back. "What if I decided to eat lunch somewhere else today? Or stopped by the teacher's lounge? What could he have done to you then?"

Suddenly, the onslaught of tears was so much harder. "Please, Mr. Cullen... Would you... would you really have left our sessions? Left me?"

I felt myself melt. I knelt beside her; I had to touch her now. But I still had to be appropriate. Tentatively, I reached my hand out to let it rest on her back. She let herself cry, and I was finally calm enough to whisper, "God, no. I couldn't leave you. Not like that. You mean too much to me..."

She looked to me through her caked, watery eyes. I found it absurd that she could still look so beautiful with blotchy skin and a runny nose. "You mean that, Mr. Cullen? Are we truly...friends?"

Furrowing my brow, I couldn't understand where she was coming from, but decided to appease her. "Of course we are. Since when were we not? So what if I'm your teacher. You're a heck of a lot more entertaining than these fools. My co-workers, I mean. Students, too."

She giggled then, through her sob. I was glad I could put a smile on her face like this, especially after my frightening outburst. Squeezing her shoulder, I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and breathed her scent. It was silent now; not even her sobs and sniffles were heard, and I think she held her breath. So did I. We were close, but I was keeping myself at bay. This was as much as I could allow myself...

"We're gonna get this fixed," I said determinedly, straight into her eyes. "Know that I'm going to be the one to make sure there is justice with this one. Know that."

Once she nodded, I was appeased. We waited quietly until Bella was ushered in. Throughout the afternoon, we were all being called in, as authorities came by to get final statements, as well as the superintendents to officially kick out James. I was glad, and I wanted to be by Bella's side the entire time of this duration, but she insisted I go just before her father could come to pick her up. I wondered if that had anything to do with it, but since I wasn't needed anymore, I followed her wishes.

If I thought the coming days were going to be a relief, after learning the fate of James, I was wrong. It started the following day, first period. There were hushed whispers going about. I couldn't tell exactly, but I knew the nature of it as soon as I heard Bella's name come up more than a few times. Second period was just the same, which led me to an angry mood. It wasn't my story to tell, however, so I let it slide. It was third period that broke me.

"She was asking for it," I heard them say as I walked by to overlook if they're doing assignments.

I growled, thinking about how Bella cried in front of me, the feel of her trembling back underneath my hand. To the other students, it was just gossip. To me, it was very real, very tangible. And I had to let them know, but I knew Bella would hate that more than anything because of the unwanted attention. But I just couldn't let this go. I guess I couldn't be sly.

"Everyone," I barked. "I'm sure you've all heard some indiscretion that happened on this campus; you guys gossip like a bunch of old grandmothers. And you all have your own assumptions as to what had happened, but you don't know the facts. None of you do, except for me. The people involved are _victims_, except for one vile man whom all of you should avoid should you ever come across again in your life. I'm not joking. You all make me appalled that you would think such low opinions of a fellow student, a friend of yours." I took a breath. "So just know before you _gossip_, you get your facts straight."

Not a sound was made, and that remained for the rest of the period. I recalled the few times I blew up in front of the class, but they always came back to talking by the end of the period. Now, I glanced over the guilty faces as each walked out silently when the dismissal bell rang. Good, I was glad I instilled _some_sensibility into their heads.

By the time Bella came back from her day off dealing with this crap, I wanted to make sure there was as minimal of BS she would have to deal with. At the very least, I could eliminate the problem within my classes. I knew it worked, because not a single utterance was made the rest of the day. When she was back, I was glad the two of us hadn't had any wedge, but neither had she acted as if anything changed, for the better. We were still same old, same old. While that was a blessing almost, because I certainly didn't want her acting weird with me, given the close nature of our situation, it was frustrating that our old routine was, well, routine. It was like we were going along this cycle, and before I knew it, we wouldn't realize where I days went.

I cared for Bella too much. It was killing me, just seeing her. Considering that James almost got to her... This was worse than any petty envious monster I conjured up. No, I was having a jolly good time picturing the _murder _of that scumbag. Although, I knew that would get me absolutely no where, so I stopped myself. Instead, my thoughts hadn't gone to a better place, and just imagined a different scenario, one where Bella was in even more of a compromising situation. No, no, this wouldn't do.

Between my wanting to jump her bones in class, and my irrational, over-the-top need to protect her from foul men, I was having a difficult time. So I did what I always did when things got emotional: immersed myself in work. With the AP test just around the block, I worked my students over time. Though that meant I saw a bit more of Bella, there wasn't much room for recreational talking. That week was the first time we had actual guests with us during lunch time. Other people meant distance, which meant we hadn't had quality _friend_time together since before dealing with James. We both understood. It was just one of those timing things we'd end up circling again to follow our routine.

It hurt to think about; I winced at the thought of imagining doing this torturous cycle any longer. There was just too much emotion in me to handle Bella and the situations we were put in, that I found myself slipping. More often than not, I'd talk to Emmett or my parents, sexually frustrated, and slip up about my student. She was overruling my thoughts. Even throwing myself into my grading and drilling students, she was a distraction to my heart. Looking at her made it swell, thinking of her made my blood pump through my veins, talking with her caused it to skip beats. Constantly, it was a struggle for me to stop myself from reaching out to her and just _let go_. Molesting her wasn't exactly the best option. Even my hand at night wasn't helping with that anymore.

It only got worse once the AP exam went past. Our conversation was normal ("How'd you think you did on the test?" "I feel confident"), but my mind was heated. No one else would be there to join us during lunch, as had been the case the past week. My AP students had nothing to study for anymore, so I made up some lame excuse by watching movies in class and even gave them free time. Bella couldn't even come up to me and talk during these times because class was when we were in student-teacher mode. I felt lonely in a class full of kids. It was a realization that I needed a change of pace.

As my parents went back to the small island they vacationed on a cruise to a while ago, I felt it was necessary to build a social life once more. I decided to go to Port Angeles for once. I contemplated Volterra, but I decided against it. For some reason, it just hadn't kept up the same appeal it did in the beginning of the school year. Having asked Emmett to join me, and his declining, I decided to step out of my box and just go by myself during the weekend.

It would be good for me, anyway, to escape, and maybe get a book. Who knows? Maybe I'd run into an attractive woman who could possibly have some chemistry with me. But...who was I kidding? I would probably look at the chick and think she couldn't compare to Bella Swan. It was pathetic; was I going to start creating comparisons to a student I had a damn crush on?

Settling on just a day to myself, I wandered the shopping area of Port Angeles, where, speak of the motherfucking devil, stood the one girl I was trying to escape from. _Bella_.

Though it was a weak attempt on my part, if I had really been trying, this meeting would really mess with my resolve. She stood there in the flesh right in front of the bookstore I had wanted to go into, looking down at her phone, seeming to text someone. Contemplating my next move (should I or shouldn't I approach?), I settled on her noticing me as I went into the shop. Considering I wasn't being particularly sneaky, it didn't come as a surprise when she smiled and greeted me almost immediately. I was taken aback by how lacking she was in the surprised department.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" I asked jovially. She responded fine, but something in her tone threw me off. I then noticed an important bit at that time.

"Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing _alone_in a city you hardly know?"

She rolled her eyes at me again. "Excuse me, _Dad_, I did come here with Jessica and Angela for their prom dress shopping. They needed a third opinion. I've only been separated from them for ten minutes because I wanted to check out the bookstore."

It still bothered me, but I was in no place to say anything. _Technically, you do have a place considering the last time you caught her alone, she was being taken advantage of. _The thought left a sour taste in my mouth, but somehow, I knew that she wouldn't appreciate it all that much if I brought it up. There was a bit of me jealous of everyone who had the ability to hang out with her without causing alarm, and that included her friends. Friends, who I thought would understand that they shouldn't leave the vulnerable Bella all alone. Glancing at her once more, I found determination and hard-headedness. Then again, maybe they did understand, and she was just being stubborn.

"So, uh, prom," I pathetically opened, trying to change the pace of my mind. "Who did you decide to take with you as a date? Trying to find the perfect dress to knock him off his feet?"

I knew that she would look good in any dress they would put on her. Any fool to not see that deserved his eyes gouged out. _That can be arranged_, as a mental image of a stupid boy ignoring the princess of the prom crossed my mind. There was no doubt in my mind how stunning she would be...

She rolled her eyes again. "I have no interest in going to prom. Just coming here with Jess and Ange is killing me. I hate to shop, since you know, I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl."

While I did know that very well, I wanted to press this surprising news I just heard. "You're not going to senior prom? Isn't that the high school staple event?"

Shrugging she replied, "I honestly don't care about some _thing _where I'm forced to wear fancy clothes that'll end up getting ruined as I attempt to dance with some date I'm not interested in. I think you should know me well enough to know that."

True enough, I did, and if I were to be honest with myself, I wasn't comfortable with the idea of her being with another guy the whole evening, especially if he were pulling the same stuff I did at my senior prom... There had to be some respectable boy around here worthy of her (_yeah right_), and as much as it pained me, I think I knew who I had in mind.

"No one asked you?" I pressed. "Wouldn't you have interest in sharing the evening with _some_...boy? What about going stag with friends, like, um, Jacob? He's good, right?"

Her amused expression, from the raised eyebrows and slight grin, let me know that, yes, that idea what ridiculous. "Mr. C, I definitely got offers, but there was nobody I would have enjoyed going with, anyway. I wouldn't have wanted to go with Jak—"

"Edward! My friend!"

Our conversation was interrupted as I looked over her shoulder to see who just called me.

I tensed up as I found myself looking into the eyes of Aro. He was the owner of Volterra, the head honcho behind the shady deals, and the puppet-master of all those involved with it. He was the one who took me there at first, making it seem like such an honor to be part of the exclusive club. While it was exclusive, and to a certain degree honorific, it wasn't an honorable place in itself. To be a member of Volterra was to be a dishonorable person. And he couldn't take his eyes off of Bella before me.

She curiously turned around to see him, so that she now stood next to me. I inched closer to her, forcing the length of our arms to be barely touching. I didn't even have the chance to revel in the feeling, as I scowled watching Aro look straight at Bella with curious excitement.

"Edward, it's been a while..." he began, finally turning to me. "I've missed you."

I couldn't say that I returned the sentiments. "Yes it has. I've been busy. With work."

"Yes, yes, you work at the high school in Forks, is that right?" His grin was eerie, and it was made even more so after his glance towards Bella once more.

"I do..." I hated to divulge the information.

"This must be a student of yours then?"

At this moment, she stuck out her hand in front, confidently introducing herself. I balked as their hands met when he exchanged the introduction. No one ever touched Aro without succumbing to his whim... He smiled strangely as they shook hands, and he lingered, giving her an odd look. His next words shocked me.

"You're 18, right, dear Bella?"

My cough created a cacophony with her sputtered, "Err, yes, Aro."

It was my time to intervene. I couldn't handle this anymore. Too much was going on in my heart with Bella, and after recent events with James and Jacob a few weeks before that, I needed her out of his way.

"Well, Aro, it's been great to see you again, but my friend and I really must be going on our way," I coolly interrupted.

"Hm... friend, yes, yes. It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Aro said, with an excited glint in his eye. I caught it, but I knew that Bella would never have. She didn't know the type of business he was in. He looked from me to her. "I hope to see you in this area very soon."

I suppressed a growl as I watched him go off. He was a different kind of threat from Mike and James, even; he had every intention to _corrupt _her. I glanced at Bella who was looking at me oddly. Forcibly, I smiled at her, trying to wipe my face clean of any of the raging emotion in me. She was my reason for calm. She was good, and she didn't need me bringing her to creeps and predators like Aro.

"Bella, if you ever see that man again, I want you to walk the other way," I mustered up with as much conviction as I can into that sentence. I didn't want to tell her exactly what he did, especially since I'd have to explain my connection to him, but I had to let her know in some way that he wasn't... good, not good in the least.

I felt better seeing her eyes widen in understanding just before nodding. This was it. Being around her was not good for either of us. I know she considered us friends, and I did too, but our friendship was causing her some potential wrong-doings in her life. James had been my entire fault - if she hadn't even come into my room during lunch time, she would be safely hanging out in the cafeteria if he'd ever approach her. Aro only knew her now because of me, which was certainly causing my stomach to twist and turn. Jacob...was her friend, and while I didn't directly affect her relationship with him, I was probably unconsciously pushing her into something that wouldn't be best for her, such as trying to separate them.

There was no way I would keep in contact with her after she graduated. Not after all this.

My moment's realization left me detached when her friends came by to pick her up, and it left me acting simply...normal all the way to the last week of school. Our conversations were not sentimental. They were as if nothing ever...changed. Our cycle was back on track, it seemed. And while this would have normally bothered me, I took it for what it was. These were my last days with her, probably indefinitely.

She came into lunch late one day; it was torture knowing it was past the ten minute mark of lunch. In her hand was a hard-cover red and white book. Immediately, I knew what it was: the school yearbook. She smiled sadly and softly at me. Just as I was feeling horrible about the school year ending, this was her realization that she'd be leaving our lunch sessions too.

"I haven't looked at it yet," she announced, holding it up casually. "I was hoping you'd look with me..." And so, she pulled up a chair to my table, and set it down in front of her.

Opening to the first page, I was met with a familiar sight: both of us, me half sitting on the desk next to her, overlooking her working. The caption read "Bella Swan, Senior, taking regular tutoring for Mr. Cullen's AP Biology class." This is what it was to the outside world and maybe to Bella too. I glanced at her wide eyes still staring at the picture. It was a reminder of our school year, and a reminder that it was coming to an end in less than a week. With graduation was so close, Bella would be out of my life soon.

And it would be all for the best. At least I'd have this memento once I got my copy.

My heart hurt at the thought.

We looked at each other at that moment. I didn't care if she could finally see how much I truly liked her, how much I truly wanted to _be_with her. It pained me to know that we couldn't ever be like that, and I wished, I just wished that our circumstances were different. We'd be in the same class together, perhaps biology like in this life time. Our conversations would be awkward but soon we'd become friends, truly, uninhibited friends where we'd easily share our secrets and hobbies and everything... Eventually, our friendship would turn into something more, because I know from the beginning I'd have a crush on her. Our first date would be sweet, but we'd be a little shy, not knowing how to act on a date, so we'd decide to act just as how we are as friends. But then it'd come time to separate, and we'd kiss. At first it would be delicate, but it'd soon turn into uncontrollable lust. We'd love each other and go to college together, and make love almost every night. We'd fight over silly things, and get frustrated during finals. She'd develop her career and I'd follow her to the ends of the earth. And we'd get...married...have children...and fuck did I want that, badly.

Our eyes were still locked. But at this moment, I realized hers were glassy. Suddenly, she cleared her throat and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. I didn't say anything when she shuffled out of the room. Looking to our picture once more, I knew her going off to Seattle would be all for the best. Just after this thought, the classroom felt terribly empty without her in it. This was...our room. It would feel strange the following year without Bella as my student.

I couldn't handle that thought. However, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I wouldn't be able to function right as a teacher here next year anyway. My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach as I wondered about teaching at Forks High next semester. Christ, what a predicament. The end of my _first year teaching_ was at my feet, and I was having second thoughts on this career _now_? It made me wonder, if I was having trouble now because of Bella, how much more would it be with the next person who'd walk into my teaching career? _Impossible, there would only be one Bella._ And while that was a valid point, I hated the idea of feeling that risk of wanting to _molest _a student. That, on top of my more-than-likely-will-happen compulsive need to compare my students to my favorite of the first year...

Teaching was not for me. Not anymore. I knew that now, and I wondered how I would go about with this newfound knowledge. I didn't let Bella know my revelation when she got back into the classroom. In fact, we still were avoiding the subject of our future. It was perfectly fine with me, even through the last day of school, when all she did was nod me goodbye. Nothing else held my interest the rest of the day.

However, I didn't want it to be just that for our last meeting. This led my decision to go to the high school graduation. The fifty-something students graduating that day each let me know how much they'd enjoyed my class. I was truly happy for my students. After all, it wasn't just Bella I talked to. Some let me know they'd keep in touch from their respective colleges; others informed me that they'd be staying in town, so I let them know they could drop by any time. (I felt bad, because I already knew I was leaving my teaching position. It was false hope for them.) Some didn't approach me, just waving goodbye.

I thought my favorite would fall under this category, but I saw her walk up to my position with a small smile. Bella in her graduation outfit made my insides crummy. Breathing exercises. In tow was who I recognized to be the Chief, and another, next to him, was a boy - Native American. Instinctively, I knew this was _Jacob_. Bella made very quick introductions, and I was right as to whom both were. Jacob whispered something to her, and after her nod, he walked off. I couldn't follow him with my eyes when she continued.

"It was...great being in your class, Mr. Cullen," she said with a smile. Somehow, it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Likewise, Miss Swan," I responded as positively as I could muster. I turned to her father. "You raised a good kid there, Chief Swan. She's been my best student and a good friend to me this year."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, sir," he said gruffly. "But I know it's all on her doing. She's really enjoyed your class."

I nodded and returned some polite sentiment. Bella's blush was back as she ushered her father out of the way, muttering a quick farewell to me. I guess this was it. That was it. I frowned a little, thinking of how hasty that last meeting was. Then again, it was for the best. After saying goodbyes and miss yous to a few of my other now-previous students, I made my way back into the parking lot to leave.

There, I saw Jacob Black standing alone. He was looking down on his phone, but there was no sign of Bella or her father nearby. Before I could realize what I was doing, I was walking towards him. My footsteps must have alerted him that someone was close, because he snapped his head up at me. I don't know what my expression looked like, but he certainly had a wary face on. It was unwavering, full of recognition, but cautious. I guess I had to have had some sort of forceful look.

I tried reeling myself in when I called out, "Hello again, Jacob."

He nodded.

"I just - I..." I stammered. My mouth felt dry. "Please take good care of her."

His eyes softened and a face-eating grin - there was no other way to describe it - crossed his face. "Teach, you have no problem on that... I think you'd know how valuable she is. To anyone."

I nodded. He nodded. And I turned on my heel to finally walk away, knowing she was in good hands.

The beginning of my summer was torture, to say the least. Although, oddly enough, I felt good. For the first time in a while, I was starting to get a grasp of myself, of my life. I knew for a fact that I didn't want to continue teaching. The awkward and speedy parting we shared lingered in my head. Leaving the school was best. Not only that, a change of pace would be great. With biology under my belt, I considered my options. It was time to own up to my problem of a career choice now that I didn't have being a teacher to lean on.

My week after graduation was my change of pace. After sharing my turn of heart with Emmett, without divulging my affection for Bella (that would go with me to the grave), he and I considered my options. It was a very different week to say the least, once the seven day mark had gone past after my last look at Bella. And my busy-body lifestyle kept me occupied enough to distract me from the fact that she would be leaving the next day for summer classes at UW of Seattle.

I wouldn't see her again.

Just as I thought this walking down an aisle of the tiny grocery store, I felt myself being pulled to the one girl I was just thinking about. It was surprising how quickly she turned around, as if she instinctively knew I was there as well. It was strange… All we were doing was grinning at each other, staring. My feet pulled me to her so that I was just in front of her.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi," I whispered back. "How are you?"

She grinned. "I'm good now. I'm really good. How are you?"

I grinned back. "I'm great. Fantastic. Need help?"

Giving a noncommittal shrug, she was still smiling up at me. I fell into pace with her as she walked down the food aisle with her cart. She was currently stocking up on food for Charlie, and getting ingredients for a big dinner for them and close friends tonight. Her goodbye dinner. While the words saddened me, I was ecstatic that we both could share this moment buying food together. She was jovial and kind and wonderful just as ever. It was so similar to our lunchtime conversations that I couldn't care that it was almost as if we were back into our cycle.

In this moment, she was mine.

The thought jarred me, but I still smiled at it. Mine. I rather liked that. Because, while she was going to go off to the big city soon, I still could consider her mine in this moment. Our conversation: mine. Our closeness: mine. It felt good to let myself go again, talking about the little things we had come across in the past week. While I still hadn't told her of my plans, so I wouldn't upset her, I brought up the little moments with Emmett when we messed around. She laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. That, I knew, wouldn't change, not ever.

There were a lot of things she was buying, so naturally, I had to escort her to her decrepit truck. She hated needing help, but there was just too much for her, I knew. When walking to her car, we were still chuckling and sharing pleasantries, but as soon as all the groceries were unloaded, a different tone filled the air.

We were both quiet, as if we didn't want to break the spell we had fallen into. It was completely different from the quiet I knew around her. This was it now. This was when we'd say good bye _for real_. Suddenly, without any warning, she launched herself at me, locking arms around my neck. My hands barely grazed her sides as she pressed herself completely against me. I felt every curve of her body, and in that split second, I willed myself not to think about it too much.

She brought me out of my reverie by softly saying, "I'll miss you..._so _much, Mr. Cullen."

And with that, she had separated from my body.

In the moment I was watching her old truck drive into the distance, I allowed myself to finally think about what had just happened. Other than how fantastic her body felt against me, I wanted it still with me because I loved her. In that instant, I didn't care that I did, or if it was just something I finally admitted to myself, or if her hug was the instigator.

I just knew one thing was for sure... Nobody would ever measure up to Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, wanna hear my excuses? Other than my computer being stolen, and accidentally deleting this chapter, life has been a major setback for writing. I mean, I'm now attending university (classes, parties, the like), and my free time is almost always spent with my boyfriend of two years (since my last update? coincidence? I think not). So you can see how that goes.

I've just been unable to get to this. And can you blame me? This is one damn hearty piece of toast I served ya'll, but don't expect anything much more. I have in my head what's in store for the fifth - and final - chapter, but there is no way of telling when that's ever going to happen. I may dish out a really quick, short bit (yeah right)...but don't count on it. My mind is already on my next project, as I'm currently in the process of outlining and writing out some scenes; hopefully if I plan enough it'll be a lot quicker for me to write out...but I doubt it.

Speaking of planning, I completely disregarded the fact that becoming a teacher (especially an AP one, where you have to be a teacher 3+ years beforehand) takes a lot longer than Edward here, so I hope you can follow the same mentality... Please excuse my inability to think through. On a similar note, I had a bit of an anachronism with iPod talk (keep in mind, this is circa '06). But let's chalk it up to deux ex machina.

There was a lot to take in, I know. Some may be irrelevant details, I know. But the Aro scene was supposed to be a build up for the last chapter, and I just _had _to include something with James. The other stuff was just in reference to whatever was mentioned previously...

Please, please review! I may not deserve such kindness after my damn hiatus, but please do and I may treat you to something special. ;)

**That's me  
ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


End file.
